Reincarnated Love
by Brago12716
Summary: In one last effort to be with Zeref, Mavis casts a spell to reincarnate them into the DxD universe. What will fate have in store for Zeref and Mavis in this story that transcends rational thought? Insanity and too much of a headache for anyone to follow. Zeref reincarnated as Issei. Mavis reincarnated as Ravel.
1. How I Got Here

Reincarnated Love

Chapter 1

How I got Here

Zeref Dragneel was considered to be many things: evil, misunderstood, cursed, but he was never considered to be loved by anyone. That was what he thought that is, until he met Mavis Vermilion. She loved him and he loved her, even after he killed her, he loved her and she still loved him. That was before he went to war with her guild, and now that war is over. His forces have been defeated and Zeref was now on his deathbed in the arms of a crying Mavis.

"Why, why did you have to start all of this," she choked out in between sobs. Zeref said nothing, and not because he didn't want to, he just didn't have the strength left to speak.

"He deserves all of this, after everything he has done, after everyone he has killed, and every death that he has caused." Erza harshly spoke out as everyone nodded in agreement, even Zeref's own brother Natsu.

"That doesn't mean he has to die for his insanity," Mavis's broken voice called out.

"Because of him and this war, I was forced to kill Wendy first master, and I will not let him live and be able to kill again," Erza yelled as she was getting closer to the two living corpses.

When Mavis sensed someone behind her she quickly took a defensive position over Zeref's barely conscious form. "He is already dying, you don't need to kill him, just let him die in peace," she begged them.

"No first, because of him, to many people had to die, and we will not let him be at peace, not now not ever." Natsu declared as he readied a fire coated claw and Erza readied a sword. Gray was coating his hand with ice and Juvia was coating hers in water. Everyone with powerful offensive magic was readying their magic to kill the black mage once and for all, however none of them knew that Mavis was readying her own magic to use the unlimited magic supply within her body to cast a forbidden spell.

"I won't let you touch him, what happened to the Fairy Tail that I founded, what happened to...," Mavis began before Lucy interrupted her.

"They had to watch as this monster killed friends and caused loved ones to kill each other. How can you still defend this monster after everything that he has done?"

That caused Mavis to stop and think for a minute, why was she still defending the person who caused so much death. Why can't she not defend him, and why was she readying a spell she knew shouldn't be used for someone who should be unredeemable. She thought and thought until she came to one solution, just as Zeref was beginning to fade and her magic was ready, "I love him." Just as she said those three words, her magic exploded as she cast a her spell calling out, "Fairy Heart: Reincarnation of the Two Lovers." In a blinding light of pure white, both Mavis Vermilion and Zeref Dragneel vanished from Earthland that day and were reincarnated in two different bodies in another universe.

* * *

 **DxD Universe (17 years later)**

Issei Hyoudou was your average 17 year old boy, he has brown hair and brown eyes. Issei is an open pervert who frequently boasted about being the harem king. His average day starts with his alarm clock taking the form of various harem girls telling him to wake up, eats breakfast with his family that tell him he is a slacker, and then goes to school to only look at the female population. Kuoh academy only recently let male students in it's female only campus, so the ratio of student gender population was in favor of the girls.

This was the only reason that Issei and his two friends, Matsuda and Motohama came to what was suppose to be a prestigious academy. This day was going to be a different one however, because today is the day that a girl named Yuma Amano asks him out.

Yuma had long black hair and kind, violet eyes. She wore a uniform to another no name school and just came up to him and asked him out on a date for Saturday. When Saturday came around Issei acted like a perfect gentleman, and the date seemed to go so well that they decided to cut through a romantic water fountain around sunset to finish up their little date.

Everything was going good until Yuma started to act strangely and ask if she could ask him something out of the blue. When he answered yes, he thought he would be asked for something perverted, but instead when she leaned into his ear she said, "would you die for me?"

Issei thought that he heard her wrong so he tried to clean gunk out of his ear and asked, "I'm sorry what was that?"

Yuma lost all of the kindness that was in her eyes and asked in a more woman like and lusty voice, "would you die for me?" Suddenly she grew taller and her outfit disappeared and for a brief moment, he could see the boobs that he wanted so much. When she finally had clothes on again, she wore the bare minimum with black being her only color of choice.

Before Issei could react, Yuma had forged a spear made of red light and plunged it into his stomach. As he was about to touch it, it disappeared and allowed blood to spray out of his stomach. As he was lying there waiting to die, Yuma was saying something about a sacred gear, and told him to blame God for it. She disappeared in the sky leaving only black feathers in her wake.

Just he was about to die, a read magic circle appeared and out stepped a figure with red hair and green eyes. The figure stepped out and Issei could see that it was a female, but that was all he could see as he died after he finally noticed this. If he lived for a few more seconds, he would have seen Rias Gremory come over to him and say, "Fear not, I shall give you a new life. A life that is filled with adventure and immortality, the life of a devil."

Rias took out, all of her remaining pieces and tried each one: the knight did nothing, as did her rook and bishop. When she came to her pawns she gathered them all up and found that only one of them were glowing, signifying that that piece is the only piece for him. The pawns piece sunk into his chest and what happened next was unbelievable, even for her. Issei Hyoudou's body started to rise and glow his hair became black and shorter, hanging closer to his head. His eyes shot open in shock and she could see his brown eyes turning into black ones. His body became more defined and she could already see muscles form on his arms.

Rias didn't know it but when Issei finished his transformation, he was no longer Issei the idiot pervert who dreamed of being a harem king. He was Zeref Dragneel, black mage and creator of demons. When she saw his transformation complete, she had only one thought, "what in the hell have I done."

* * *

 **Hyoudou residence the next morning**

When Zeref woke up, he didn't think he would wake up in a bedroom, he thought he would be in hell. For a moment the last thing he remembered was dying in Mavis's arms, then he remembered everything. What he had done these last 17 years, and his crappy reason for it as well. He immediately became red with rage until he remembered, he was killed. Why would he be alive if he was dead, this made no sense.

As Zeref got dressed he noticed a smell, do to his memories of Issei, a smell of bacon and eggs. It had taken some time more before he realized that his body was lighter than what it should have been, and he had his magic power to the point it was before he died on Earthland. Zeref decided that he will study on more on this later, but for now he shall go to school and apologize to all that have put up with his perverted antics. Only one questioned remain, does he have to disguise himself as Issei with an illusion, or did whatever force that brought him back make it so everyone thought that Issei looked like Zeref.

Since it wouldn't take long to prepare a spell or even cast it, Zeref decided to walk through the halls of his home and look at the pictures, just in case the entity that revived him changed the pictures as well. As luck would have it, they didn't change the pictures so he was able to surmise that they didn't change the memory of his 'mom and dad'. Just to make sure, before he entered the kitchen he decided to ask, "mom, dad, what color is my hair."

His mom was the one to answer, "brown dear, why, did you die it?"

Casting a quick illusion over himself, Zeref made himself look like Issei again, and oh how he hated it. "No, I was just checking your memory," Issei said as he walked into the kitchen to get some breakfast.

"What an odd thing to do, I am not that old," his mother said with a huge hint of bitterness.

Issei just smiled and began to eat his breakfast with his mom yelling at him about implying she was old. 'perhaps it would be fun to stay like this to mess with people, and besides I haven't had a good laugh since I was a child,' Zeref's inner thoughts said. After finishing breakfast, Issei quickly changed into his school uniform, and decided to where the full uniform today.

On his way to school, Issei decided to check and see if his immortality was still in play since the rest of his magic is. Finding a broken bottle in an alleyway, he took off his jacket and proceeded to cut the veins on his wrist. To his surprise, the cut heeled as though it were never there to begin with, and that caused him to frown. For his immortality meant that he would have to begin his research all over again for a way to kill an immortal. Last time it took someone of his own blood turned into a demon to kill him, this time he had nothing to work with.

Zeref now went to school with a frown on his face because of this fact, and the fact that he was still considered to be the schools pervert. Oh how he hated this little bit of fact, that is until his plan comes together, and then he will just be a normal high school student. The day was actually going good, he made a list of all the clubs he had to apologize to, the individual students, and the student council. He was sure to only keep this a mental list as not to make any confusion if someone found an actual list of girls and found out that a pervert had written it.

"Issei, hey wait up man, where are you going," his thoughts were interrupted by one of his now former friends, Motohama.

Looking back, Zeref saw that he was, of course, with Matsuda, and decided that he might as well get this over with. "I am actually wanting to talk to you guys about something, and promise me that there won't be any hard feelings when I do," Issei almost happily said.

"Dude, the tone of voice is contradictory of what you are saying, what did you get a girlfriend or something," Matsuda said.

'So, whoever revived me must have erased that Yuma girl from their memories as well, or it was Yuma herself, no point in bringing that up than.' "I actually have decided that I no longer want to be a useless pervert like the both of you. In fact, I have decided to call off in form of friendship we ever had until you two stop being perverts as well," Issei told them. Seeing their faces almost wanted him to laugh when he saw their bug eyes and slack jaws, 'this is difficult to do with a straight face.'

"You don't mean that, what about boobs, what about touching them and squeezing them," Motohama said.

"I just decided that I want more out of life than what the life of a worthless pervert could ever give me," and as Issei said this, gasps could be heard all around them. All of the students that had not yet entered the building had heard what he just said, and according to Zeref's plan, his name should be out of the pit of perverts by the time he headed home.

With everything said that Zeref had to say, he turned around and headed into the school and made his way towards his first class of the day. What a boring class that was, he had already learned everything in every subject including maths and sciences. His only trouble subject was history, it was quite different from what he knew so he actually had to pay attention in that class.

In between classes and during lunch, Zeref spent his time apologizing to the clubs and people that he had peeped on and made uncomfortable. The only trouble that he had was with the kendo club and that was only because Issei had peeped on them more than any other club. The only way around this was to face off against her in a duel for his honor, according to the kendo club president. When Zeref nodded, he saw everyone smirk as though they had won already, big mistake. They expected Issei Hyoudou to fight them, they didn't expect a four century old immortal to fight them. The match was over in a matter of seconds with Zeref winning, before he left he apologized to them once again, just to get the point across.

The last group was the student council, and he was hesitant to go to that room. With his magic back he was able to sense the dark magic pumped through the school and that meant that he could sense who it belonged to. Taking a deep breath, Zeref walked into the office of Sona Shitori, the student council president. "Madam president, may I please speak with you for a moment," Issei asked politely. Hearing a hum of approval Zeref took notice of both the president and the vice-president in the office.

Looking up Sona smiled at him, which creeped him out given her energy, and said, "ah mister Hyoudou, I heard that you were going around and apologizing to everyone you peeped on."

"Yes I am ma'am, now it is just you and the rest of female members of the council that I have yet to apologize to," Issei said politely as well.

"Wait, that is why you are here, you actually spied on us," Sona blurted out in shock.

"Yes I have, and I would like to formally apologize for my actions and ask for your forgiveness," Issei said with a bow.

Sona thought for a moment, she was suspicious at first, but who would openly admit to peeping and then ask for forgiveness if they weren't changed. It could be some kind of trick for everyone to let their guard down, but then she didn't sense any lie in his words, in fact what is more suspicious is the fact that she doesn't sense anything from him. In the past she sensed his potential, the same way that Rias did, but now she senses nothing from him, like he doesn't exist.

"I will forgive you, but only if you agree to be watched from the time you come to school to the time you leave," Sona bargained. If he was faking, and that if is growing larger by the second, then if he agreed to it he would be in the clear.

"I happily accept your terms, and I ask that you make my caretaker someone who pays attention to detail so that they can see that you have nothing to worry about," Issei asked.

This greatly surprised Sona, one because he accepted and she halfway expected him to refuse, and two because he asked for someone who takes detailed accounts. That was what through her for a loop, but two can play at that game, "Fine your caretaker will be the vice-president, tsubaki, will that be a problem."

"No ma'am, that will be fine. Does that start now or do we wait for that," Issei asked.

"No, this will start tomorrow, so don't be late," Sona advised.

Nodding once Zeref turned to leave before stopping at the door and looking over his shoulder to say, "you can decide if you wish to tell me about that magic you are trying to hide or not." With that he left with two astonished looking Devils in his wake.

Zeref was done with school for today and decided to stop by the park visit the sight where he died to see if he can pick up any stray magics. He didn't, however expect to sense a non-human presence at the other end of the park.

"So, a lowly stray devil comes for me to kill it, how wonderful," a figure in a trench-coat and a fedora said.

'So I am classified as a devil now am I, interesting,' Zeref thought. "I am sorry, but I am not a stray I am just wondering town on my own to clear my thoughts."

"Really, who's peerage are you in you stray devil," the figure said.

"I would prefer not to tell you that, so if you would excuse me, I must be going," Issei said in a very polite manner. Before he could get far however, the same type of energy that killed Issei pierced his stomach again, and again it disappeared in the same way.

"You really think I would let a stray like you leave, what would I tell the rest of the fallen angels," the figure stated.

'So, Yuma was something known as a fallen angels was she, just my luck,' Zeref thought before the unfamiliar energy he was hit with made him pass out from blood loss. If he stayed conscious a few more seconds he would have seen Rias Gremory enter into the frey.

* * *

 **Hyoudou residence the next morning**

When Zeref woke up, the first thing he noticed was that the weight of the bed was shifted differently from how it was supposed to be. The next thing is that he was naked, which was not acceptable, not acceptable at all. Uncovering the figure in front of him revealed it to be Rias Gremory in all her naked glory. Zeref calmly got out of bed and went to get dressed for school, being use to the weird, he didn't really find this kind of thing abnormal in the grand scheme of things.

"I would have thought that the great Issei would panic when he saw me in his bed naked," he heard the voice of Rias say from the bed.

"I am not the Issei that you once may have known about, but I imagine that you will explain to me why you are in my bed naked eventually so I see no reason to dwell on it. I do have one request though, would you mind putting some clothes on," Zeref asked as he had just finished getting ready himself.

"Fine," Rias said as she got up to put her clothes on. "To explain why I was naked I have to first ask if you remember what all happened to you in these last few days." Seeing him nod she continued, "last night I healed you through my own body, and the best way to do that is to be naked. With me so far," she asked to which he nodded, "good, and the reason why we woke up like that is because after healing you, I didn't feel like teleporting so I spent the night."

"Let me guess, you also can't sleep comfortably unless you are nude, and you have something to cuddle," Zeref asked.

"You catch on faster than what I thought Issei," Rias commented.

"Can you only call me that when we are at school or in front of my parents, when we are in private like this you can call me Zeref," he said.

"Is that what you want your nickname to be because it isn't really that good," she commented again.

"I was reincarnated as Issei Hyoudou, but since you revived me as a devil, my full power and memories as Zeref Dragneel have returned," Zeref dryly said.

"Wait, you are a reincarnation, that never happens what makes you so special to be able to go against the laws of nature," Rias asked.

"Can we talk about this with the rest of your group instead of just explaining this twice," he asked a little bit irritatedly.

"Fine, I will send someone for you after school today, alright," she asked and with a nod, Zeref masked himself as Issei and left for school with Rias Gremory by his side.


	2. Devils, Fallen Angels, and a Nun

Reincarnated Love

Chapter 2

Devils, Fallen Angels, and a Nun

When Zeref and Rias got to the school, Rias went to her class while Zeref met up with Tsubaki. He found her in the student council room and from there they went to Issei's classes. After the class Zeref went to the next with Tsubaki in tow, and to everyone's shocked looks that she was walking with the school's former pervert.

After the final class had ended, Zeref heard a commotion from the doorway of the classroom. There in the doorway was the prince of Kuoh, Kiba Yuuto, and he was walking over to Issei. "Hello, I am here to pick you up for president Rias," he calmly said.

"Fine, lead the way," Issei said as he got up to leave, and leaving a group of girls to yell and warn Kiba of Issei's old pertness. Tsubaki followed until they got to the old school building and waited outside until her charge left the campus as instructed.

Zeref cancelled his illusion as he made his way down the hall with Kiba. As he entered he noticed two things, the first was the style of the room was what he expected to see of nobility. It had class, but didn't scream 'we are better than you', but it did scream 'we are creatures of the night with class.' The second thing he noticed was a girl he remembered whose name was Koneko Toujou sitting on one of the two couches eating chocolate.

Zeref than heard running water and looking to his left he saw a shower being used. He found it strange that they would have a shower in the club room itself and not in a separate room but who was he to judge. He calmly waited and took a seat on the couch opposite of Koneko, and closed his eyes in thought. 'Obviously they are devils and that must mean that I am one as well, but that does not explain to me why the black headed one in the corner is eyeing me like I am a piece of meat.'

Zeref's thoughts were interrupted when Rias finally got out of the shower, "sorry I didn't have time to shower this morning and needed to freshen up a bit."

"It is fine, but I do believe we have business to discuss," Zeref calmly said without missing a beat.

"Yes we do," she said as she sat on her desk. "I do believe that you were going to tell us about how you were reincarnated into Issei instead of normal death."

"I do not know for certain, but I believe it has something to do with my previous curse," he said earning him puzzled looks from everyone. "In my world, Earthland, there is a curse of contradiction where the more you love life, the more you are forced to take it away with uncontrollable power. This also gives the person immortality where even if you were beheaded you would never die."

Rias rose her eyebrow in thought, "how would that translate to you being reincarnated here?"

"Let me finish, I am here, I guess, because when I finally engineered my death there, an unknown side effect of the curse was that you are reincarnated on Earth. That is about the extent of how I came to be here," Zeref explained.

She finally caught on to what he was saying, "and now that I have reincarnated you as a devil, you have all your memories and powers back from when you were still in your world."

"Yes, that does appear to be the case here, now would you mind giving me background on what it is us devils do," he asked.

"Simply put, we form contracts with humans in order to grow in power. We exchange our service for money or a valuable item, but we don't take their souls," Rias answered.

"I heard that fallen angel talk about a peerage, am I to assume this means that we are your servants of some kind or another," Zeref asked.

"Yes, a peerage is formed from evil pieces, and those pieces are formed from the pieces in chess," Rias again answered.

"I am to assume you are the king then," at her nod he continued. "Am I to assume that you have a knight, a rook, a queen, and a bishop as well," she nodded again and he asked, "what am I?"

"That was what was strange, when I sensed your potential you were at least eight pawns, but only one was used," she said with disappointment.

"Am I to assume than that these pieces sense a person's potential and determine what is needed," Zeref asked. She nodded but remained silent for him to continue, but she didn't expect him to start chuckling. When he was done he said, "you missed the obvious Rias, I am not worth one pawn because I lack in power, but because I have already reached my full potential."

"That is one theory, and the other is that you are to weak to have any other piece," Rias teased but got no outward reaction. 'The guy is like a brick wall, I hate it when I can't get a reaction from my teasing,' she thought.

"I can assure you that I am more than powerful enough to kill all of you in one wave of my hand, however I don't feel like being on the run from the other devils," he said.

"I like your sense of humor but let's get back on track," she said nervously. "For starters I need you to deliver these flyers out and then you can come back and we will go from there. Usually we have our familiars do it but this is a good way to get your feet wet," she said as she summoned a stack of flyers with magic circles on them.

Zeref said nothing as he formed his own magic circle and out came dozens of little brown creatures with wicked smiles on their faces. "Go and hand these flyers out as quick as you can, than get something to eat," Zeref ordered as he kept sitting on the couch drinking tea that Akeno brought him.

The rest of the peerage were shocked that he just summoned his own familiars to do his work. "Am I to assume those were creatures from your world Zeref," Akeno said speaking up for the first time.

"Yes and no, those creatures are from my world, but they are creatures that I made known as Etherious. The funny thing is that my Etherious creations were known as demons in my world," he said with a slight chuckle.

"You made your own demons," everyone except for Koneko shouted in disbelief.

"Yes I did, but as I said they are technically called Etherious and not demons," Zeref corrected.

"Cool," Koneko said in her usual stoic voice.

"Can you show us any of them," Rias asked him.

Zeref pulled a book from his requip space and brought the book to life with a glow of magic. Once the glow died down, Kyouka came into view. "Everyone, this is Kyouka, an Etherious made for torturing others," Zeref said as everyone looked to Akeno as well.

"Lord Zeref, where am I and what is going on," Kyouka asked as she looked around and saw the rest of the Gremory peerage looking at her.

"Kyouka I brought you here because they wanted to see an Etherious, and I wanted to see the looks on their faces," he said with a small smile.

"I hear you like to torture," Kyouka turned around and saw a girl with raven hair look at her with a smile Kyouka just loved to see.

"Yes I am, and by that smile and look in your eyes, am I to assume you do as well," when she nodded one thought raced through Kyouka and Akeno's minds at the same time. 'I think I found a new friend/torture buddy.'

All of a sudden there was a light that engulfed Kyouka and she was turned back into a book and sent to Zeref's requip space. Akeno was left pouting that she didn't get more time with her while everyone else was freaking out that there was another Akeno out there. Just as everyone was getting comfortable, the tiny Etherious that Zeref sent out returned.

"Good, now Koneko was double booked so we need you to take one of her requests," Rias told Zeref. He nodded and moved to where Akeno was preparing a magic circle for him to transport through. "This is the Gremory magic circle, this should let you teleport to the client when it's completed."

He nodded and stepped inside the circle for him to teleport to this client, he put forth his own magic just to be on the safe side. When the light engulfed him, he appeared in a room with the supposed client. "Who are you, and where is little Koneko," the man asked Zeref.

"Koneko was double booked so I am your devil today," he said with a respectful bow.

"Well, do some devil tricks or something," the man ordered.

Zeref stood there and lifted his right hand and made a black orb appear in the palm of it. It didn't look like much but it was quite easily a very deadly weapon for him. He sent it flying into the floor where is went through is and didn't stop until it was several miles in the earth.

"Now that was some awesome devil trick, hey do you watch Dragon Boy Z," the asked in excitement.

'Something from that lowlifes life was worth something after all,' Zeref thought as he nodded and began to discuss the show and manga. It was a quiet night so Zeref thought he would take a stroll for a little while to get to the club room. As he was walking he found his way blocked by a woman with black wings, a fallen angel.

"I don't know how you are alive, but this is getting annoying," she said as she formed a spear of light and through it at Zeref. He nearly caught the spear and made the thing disappear by crushing it. "How did you do that, you are just a newborn devil," the fallen angel asked in disbelief.

Zeref just moved faster than her eyes could see and appeared behind her as he shot a straight line of death through her entire torso. Leaving the dead fallen angel behind, he proceeded to walk his way towards the clubhouse. When he arrived he was met with everyone sitting doing minding their own business.

"Your back, how did it go," Rias asked with a smile.

"It went well, he wanted someone to discuss his like for a show and after we formed a pact," Zeref answered with a blank expression.

"You don't seem happy about that," Kiba commented.

"I am just getting annoyed with all the fallen angel attacks," he said in an annoyed tone.

"Wait, did something happen," Rias asked concerned.

"Well, one did try to attack me on the way here, but I killed her before she could blink, not really as strong as what they thought they were," he commented boredly.

"You just killed a fallen angel and the fact that she was weaker than you is what you first think," Kiba commented dryly.

"Yes, and if you are worried over if someone discovers that she is dead, don't be. With my powers, her body is bound to be decayed and turned into compost by now," Zeref commented still boredly.

"That is not what I am thinking right now, I am thinking that you could have gotten hurt, the fallen angel's spears of light are harmful to us devils. We can't even touch one without it burning us," Rias said with concern.

"I already did," was all he said in reply, and at her wide eyes he continued. "I already touched one, and without it burning me, I crushed it in my hands."

Now Rias was turning into a blubbering mess, "but when I saved you from that fallen angel yesterday, you were seriously injured."

"My body was going through a twenty four hour adjustment period to get used to the new world," Zeref said as though it was obvious.

"I really need to know all of your powers if I don't want to be surprised," Rias said out of annoyance.

"Yes you do," he said but maid no motion to continue to tell them of his powers.

"Well, are you going to tell us all of your powers or not," she asked getting more annoyed.

Zeref just got up to leave before saying, "now where would be the fun in that, I will take my leave to get a good night's sleep." With that said he left a very annoyed Rias and her peerage trying to calm her down.

The next morning we see Issei walking to school when he heard someone fall. Looking over to where he heard the commotion he saw a girl with blonde hair in what looked to be a nun outfit.

* * *

Authors Note: I will only be making this a Zeref(Issei)/Mavis(Ravel) story, and so there will be no chance of this turning into a Harem story. I believe there are too many of those to begin with and I do not intend to add to that count.


	3. Unholy Surprises

**Reincarnated Love**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Unholy Surprises**

Zeref thought for a moment and decided to help the nun out, it would after all lead him to the nun owing him a favor. Walking over to the downed nun he reached out his hand saying, "excuse me miss, do you need any help."

The nun looked up and graciously took his hand and accepted his help. "Yes, thank you for the assistance," she said as she was helped up. The wind blew and her head covering blew off her head and the wind blew in her hair. The old Issei would have perved out about this, but the only look that this Issei had on his face was impassive. Zeref walked on off and got the head dress from the ground and gave it back to her. She developed a blush on her face from embarrassment and asked him, "I am lost, would you be able to help me."

He nodded and asked her, "where are you trying to find and I will take you there."

"I was headed to the church, I was recently assigned here," the nun stated shyly.

"The only church I know of is the old abandoned church on top of the hill," Issei stated as he led the nun to the church. All the while he had this strange feeling that Zeref himself hadn't felt in ages. 'I think I am feeling a survival instinct, I honestly never thought I would be having one of those ever again,' he thought as Issei and the nun talked about various things.

Soon they heard crying and so the nun went over and began to heal a boy's scraped knee with a glowing bright green light. Soon Issei's left hand had a sudden pain and than the pain just stopped. Not seeing this as the time to analyze his hand, he kept leading her to the church and said, "that is an interesting power you have at your disposal."

"Yes, I consider it a gift from God," she said. "Truly it is," she said again with a sad look on her face that hid true pain and loneliness.

Not really caring one way or the other about a stranger, Zeref decided to drop the subject and noticed the church in the distance. "There is the church over there," he said as he pointed in the distance to a building with a pointed tower.

"Thank you for helping me, I would like to thank you properly with a cup of tea or something, so would you like to come inside with me," she asked.

"I would like to but I don't think I should, I still need to get to school before it gets to late in the day," Issei said with a bow.

"Well, it was still nice of you to help me, my name is Asia Argento," the now named Asia introduced.

"My name is Issei Hyoudou, and it was a pleasure to meet you as well, bye now," Issei said as he turned and left to go to school.

* * *

 **Occult Research Club building**

"You should never go near the church again Zeref," Rias said after he just explained why he was late. She was leaning against a stained glass window in the building between levels.

"Technically I didn't go near the church this time around, only pointed it out in the distance but do not worry I highly doubt a situation would arise that would have me go there." Zeref smartly stated as he was leaning against the railing with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

"Well you must have still been able to feel your devil survival instincts kick in so that means you were to close," she pointed out smartly herself.

"I did feel that, but I also felt know significant power coming from there so I didn't feel that much of a threat," he retorted with confidence. "I did however feel her power when she used a sacred gear, a healing ability would be quite useful if used the right way," he stated to his 'king'. With that he left and went to collect the school work he missed out on while he was late.

He had just finished doing his homework for the day in the clubroom while everyone else was out. He felt a presence behind him and knew who was there. "If you wish to sneak up on someone miss Himejima, I would suggest you suppress your devil energy better than that," Zeref stated as he had just finished putting his papers away.

Now Akeno actually face faulted at being found out so quickly but recovered because she thought she knew what he was thinking, "she isn't mad at you silly boy, she is just worried."

Zeref just looked back with a blank expression on his face saying, "that Isn't my concern at the moment. At the moment my concern is if she will act on the information that I have given her in regards to a stronger team."

Just than Rias entered, "I thought you would have gone home by now," she said.

"The arch duke called," Akeno said as she stood up and looked back at Rias.

"The arch duke," she question.

"A stray devil has been causing trouble near by and he would like us to take care of it," she said.

* * *

 **That night at an old house**

The group of devils have just appeared from a magic circle and were making their way inside of the house to confront the stray devil. "Zeref, you know that you are a pawn correct," Rias asked as they entered the house.

"Yes, I also know that you are the king and the queen is Akeno if what the school files indicate with her being the vice president of the club," he answered.

"You broke into the school files," she asked and he nodded as though it was trivial. "We will circle back around to that later, for now know that each peace has there own skill set similar to an actual chess piece. Watch the fight between us and the stray and I will show you why each one is what they are." Rias stated as the fight between the stray devil and the Gremory devils were under way.

The fight was not interesting to Zeref so as Rias was talking and explaining what each of the pieces were and who they were, he was looking around the house if there were any interesting books for him to find and read. He than notice a stray detached part was coming to take the head of the king, so he simply used what many call a 'death sphere' to destroy the severed body part.

"Thank you for that," she thanked him, only now noticing that he hadn't listened to anything he said and was looking through a bookshelf for a good book to read. "Were you listening to anything that I just said to you," Rias asked/yelled at him.

The stray devil noticed his not interested poster and chose to attack him with lasers from her boobs. Zeref was not impressed with this so he just let walked past the attacks while dodging with minimal effort and got close to the stray. "The rest of you should get back from this position," he stated to the others who instantly retreated back to Rias who was standing there with her eyebrows raised. "I am bored with you now vile creature," he said as he raised his hands and brought his wrists together with his right index and middle finger pointed up and his left index and pinky pointed down. "Repent and be dragged to oblivion," Zeref said as a huge pillar made of darkness and death was brought forth and destroyed the creature where it stood.

"That was very good, I just wish we could punish her some more," Akeno said with her full sadism in show.

He just walked past them and grabbed a book out of some rubble that looked like it would be good, "the way she was firing those lasers means it would hit a book that might have been interesting to read." With that said he just walked right out of the house and went to the front yard for the teleportation circle.

"Tomorrow I would like for you to take another double booking off of Koneko's hands until you get your own," Rias asked as she was walking out and stepped into the magic circle. Zeref just nodded and thought, 'these devils are tougher than what they seem, I had to add a little more power behind my 'death pillar' than what I usually do.'

* * *

 **Later in a random house**

The scene that awaited Zeref as he stepped out of the magic circle was in a word, horrid. The floor was riddled with blood and all kinds of body parts lay around him as he stood in the middle of a massacre. However this was not something that he himself had not done or seen in his four hundred plus years as an immortal black wizard. The scene was still not what he liked to come across no matter how often he saw it occur. "Punish the wicked, yes wise advise to heed from a holy man," he looked over and saw a young man with white hair and a wicked grin on his face with his tongue out sitting on a couch.

"I assume you are the one who did this sloppily done massacre," Zeref said as he walked and stood behind the other couch.

The white haired man stared at him for a second before yelling, "this was not sloppily done you shitty devil, sure it was rushed but not sloppy."

"And people say my brother is loud," Zeref muttered to himself as he was cleaning out his ear of ear wax.

The in front of him stood up and bowed saying, "bad luck for you young man, Freed Sellzen at your service."

"At my service is it, than please clean this mess up before you turn yourself into the proper authorities," he said as he began to leave.

Before he made it to the door he found a bullet lodged in his arm, not even flinching from the pain he turned around to see a furious Freed. "I will not be mocked by some shitty devil when I am suppose to be the one to kill them," he yelled as he rushed to chop off his head. To his surprise the only thing he found was a sword of a black material blocking him.

"I do hope you put up more of a challenge than the stray devil did," Zeref commented as he pushed back with his 'death sword'. Freed tried to strike and lunge at him but all Zeref did was do simple parries and blocks to counteract Freed's erratic movements. They both stopped when they heard a loud shriek, they both turned to see the nun that Zeref had met, Asia, looking horrified at the sight in front of her.

He knew what that look meant, at the beginning of his life, he saw it in the mirror countless times. Horror and shock at the scene in front of her, but he also knew he could use the distraction. Freed saw that she was horrified also and chose that moment to give a lecture as to what she as a newbie is suppose to do. When she protested to this, Zeref saw that Freed started to try and rape her, "what disgusting vermin you are."

Freed turned to see the devil he had been fighting until just a second ago have a different aura about him. His once black eyes had turned into crimson red ones with a look of furiousness in them. Before Freed could say anything about what he was seeing he found a sharp pain in his right arm. Looking to see why he found nothing there, literally, he found his right arm missing. Looking back at the devil found that he was hold it, before Freed could say anything else, the devil destroyed the arm before his eyes.

"People like you should just disappear from the face of the earth," Zeref said as he took the other arm and done the same thing.

Now Freed was furious, "what do you think you are doing you shitty devil, you can't fucking do this to me."

Zeref didn't care, he used his sword and impaled the man in the heart saying, "I don't think you deserve to live." He turned his head towards where Asia was pined to the wall and asked, "did you know what you were signing up for when you came here."

"No I swear I didn't," she stated with tears in her eyes.

"Than I shall let you live, but you should probably not stay hear from this place," he stated as he removed the sword of light from where it held her up by her sleeves.

"Thank you," she bowed before she tried to flea, only for a red magic circle to block her path.

"They finally showed after I had to deal with this all by myself," Zeref commented at their late arrival.

"Don't worry Zeref we...are...here...and you already defeated him didn't you," Yuto said as he saw the dead exorcist.

"Yes, and you are late, we should go before we are found at the scene of a crime and scent to jail," he commented as the rest of the peerage came through the portal.

"awe, we missed all the fun," Akeno said with a pout that really disturbed Zeref.

"I don't think we should have any more problems with the exorcist though," Rias said as she checked out the corpse of the stray exorcist.

"For once in my travels, I would like to make normal friends," Zeref commented dryly.

"what are we going to do with her," Yuto questioned looking at Asia who just looked terrified.

"We don't do anything, she is a servant of the fallen angels so we can't touch unless she attacks us directly," Rias said as she made another magic circle for everyone to use.

"Goodbye Asia, I hope our next encounter is not one that you will regret," Zeref said as he walked into the magic circle to go to the club room not even waiting for a response. Once though, he made his own magic circle and decided to head home and get some sleep, or just break into Rias's home and steal a few books about devils and their laws.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Let me know if you would like me to continue the story after the first season or work my way through Born and New as well. Your input is always welcomed and nothing is ever left unconsidered. I will put up my first ever poll so tell me there. Poll will end in one month.**


	4. A New Member

**Reincarnated Love**

 **Chapter 4**

 **A New Member**

Today was Saturday and Zeref knew that he was given today off, but didn't have anything to do besides go for a walk and do anything to relieve some boredom. He decided to go out as Zeref after he left the house disguised as Issei. As he was walking along, he saw Asia walking along as well, but he didn't want to interact with her directly so he just decided to follow her. He wasn't too keen on spying on someone, but he knew how thanks to at least some experience.

She walked to different places and occasionally looked around like someone was following her, but Zeref knew that it wasn't him that she was looking for. He followed her until she reached a small pond with stone columns all around it. She set down on a bench to rest her feet when a dark presence made itself known to her.

"Lady Raynare," Asia gasped out.

'Raynare, so that was her real name,' Zeref thought as he listened in on the conversation.

"Don't even try to run Asia," Raynare said with a dangerous glint in her eyes for anyone but Zeref.

"Begone, I want no part in the evil you and the other angels are up to. I ran away for a reason, I couldn't stand to be around you anymore," Asia said out loud in a weak voice.

"I don't care, be a good little girl and come with me, your healing power is far more rare and valuable infinitely more valuable to our kind than you know," she said.

"I do believe I have watched this little show long enough," Zeref said as he stepped out from behind a column as the other two turned towards him.

"Who are you supposed to be, a good devil semeritan," Raynare joked towards the intruder.

"I am hurt that you don't recognize me, but guess I can't blame you for when you did kill me, I was that weak excuse for a human," he said as he literally walked on the water towards her.

"What do you mean, and how can you walk on the water, that was one of the miracles that Christ performed," she yelled at him.

"First off, I am not walking on water per say, it might take to long to give you the full version, so I will use the shortened one. I am essentially using gravity magic with so great precision that the molecules are forming a solid stand in the water. Second, my name is Zeref Dragneel, but I was once known to you by Issei Hyoudou," Zeref revealed.

"I killed him, and there is no way that you could be him, reincarnation was banned from this world after the great war," Raynare yelled at him.

"Never said I was from this world did I," he said as he suddenly appeared behind her and grabbed her head with his right hand and threw her to crash into a pillar.

When the smoke cleared, she was left with only a small bruise on her face from when she was grabbed by his hand. "That was weak," she commented as she formed a spear of light to through at him, but was not expecting him to be gone from the spot he once stood. She looked around and noticed that Asia was still there, and he wouldn't have just left her without taking Raynare out.

"You still need to watch your back," she heard from behind her but oddly enough, was punched in the stomach instead. "That was a warning for killing, but if you wish to take the nun, be my guest, just don't come crying to me when the storm comes." With that said, the man was gone from the sight of the two women in a black magic circle.

* * *

 **ORC clubroom**

"That is mainly what happened, so what are we going to do Rias," Zeref said as he finished explaining what happened to his 'king'.

"What do you mean, what the fallen angels do is none of our business," Rias commented with a wave of her hand.

'So much of a waste of position on someone lacking in tactics,' he thought as he decided to just tell her. "That is not what I mean, I mean what are we going to do about possibly losing a possible healer for the peerage."

"You want me to try and convince a nun to become a devil, that is not going to be easy, and why do you care so much," she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because, this team can not always get necked and spoon with each other to heal it's wounds from a battle. I am fine with healing myself, but your first priority as a king should be obtaining a proper healer for the group," Zeref finally pointed out.

"Do you realize that you just ruined my own plan to have you do this yourself and learn from this experience," Rias finally pointed out.

"Do you really still not believe me about me being immortal and having over four hundred years of experience in a much more hostile environment," he asked a little offended she didn't.

"Some of it yes, some of it no, but I do believe being a devil is a new experience entirely for you," she finally said as Akeno came in.

"Fine, I shall have to prove that point myself than," he said as he stood up from his position on the couch and proceeded to teleport away.

* * *

 **Old Church**

Out of a portal stepped Zeref as he was heading to the church in order to save Asia by himself. 'I know she tried to manipulate me again, but I can't help feel excited about fighting someone strong. I guess one thing me and Natsu picked up from our father was that we love to fight,' he thought as he walked along a dirt path to the church.

He walked along until his path was blocked by two people who felt like fallen angels, one was the one who injured him on his first day as a devil. The other one was a blonde like Asia, and ironically enough, they both reminded him of Mavis. "I would prefer not to kill you, but with it being only twilight I am on a time schedule," he said as he called forth two death pillars and instantly killed both fallen angels.

He walked on until he got to the church and he honestly must say, this was disappointing to say the least. 'I hoped those others were the weak ones who was only meant to slow the enemy down, however it seas they were the strong ones,' Zeref inwardly pouted as he destroyed the altar to reveal the hidden staircase.

He walked down until he came across a ritual that just started from the looks of it. "No, we just started it, we can't just end it now so that we could fight him," Raynare stated to herself.

"Zeref, please leave for your own safety," Asia yelled out with tears in her eyes.

"Interesting that you remembered my name after just one time saying it, but do not worry for I am immortal. Now, I will give you to the count of three before I kill you all," Zeref stated as he readied for a good spell he just thought would be befitting.

"We will not stop, we need this power more than anyone else," Raynare yelled out.

"Is that so, fine then, ONE," he said black eyes went red and the earth began to shake with power.

Raynare through a light spear to kill him, but found that it crushed from the force of the magic power.

"TWO," Zeref put his hands close together with his left hand fingers going up and right hand fingers going down. A glowing ball of energy started to form in the middle of the hand sign that radiated power.

Raynare through another light spear, and another then another, but nothing that she did had any effect on the power or light she was seeing.

"THREE," he turned his hands so that they were inverse of what they were with the left down and right up. For the closing act, Zeref moved his hands and pressed them against each other and called out, " **LAW**." Just like that, there was a blinding light that engulfed everything for miles on end and had the entire ORC look out their window to see the church had the biggest magic circle they had ever seen above it.

When the light cleared and the light she could see again, Asia saw Zeref walk over to her as calmly as ever and look at her straight in the eyes. He crushed the chains that held her up with simple swipes of his hands and carried her over his shoulder as he teleported somewhere with her.

* * *

 **ORC clubroom**

Zeref stepped out of the magic circle and laid Asia down on a couch so that she could rest. He turned and decided that he had used enough of his power and decided to leave so that he good get some rest.

"Where are you going, I would like to discuss with you what that light was that we saw," Rias said with a serious tone of voice.

"It was a spell, nothing more and nothing less, and yes it was light that I used," he said while still not facing them.

"I got that it was a spell, but I have never seen anything like that, it could rival my brother, one of the satans, power," she said with narrowing eyes.

"If you are implying that I am as strong as your brother then no I am not," Zeref said as he opened the door to leave and before closing it said, "I'm stronger."

'That should give me some entertainment for a while,' he thought as he teleported to his house and decided to get some sleep until he was needed.

The sleep was good, and not having any dreams was good as well, he awoke to his own clock and not to some stupid harem girls clock. He knew he actually had to get up today and dreaded it because he knew that he would one day have to tell them about who he really was. Not just some immortal wizard from another world, but he was from a world that knew him as the most evil person to have ever existed.

He got up and got dressed in his school uniform and left the house as soon as he could. However as soon as he got through the door, he was met with a Rias and Asia who looked beyond nervous.

"She is going to be staying here isn't she," Zeref asked with a deadpan expression on his face.

"Yes, she is after we convince Issei's parents," Rias said with a grin and evil look in her eyes.

"This is payback for not telling you about my full power, isn't it," he asked as he changed into Issei.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," she said with a smug grin as she walked inside without even an invite.

"Fine, but make no mistake, anything said in that meeting is to be confidential and not to be out in the open," Issei said as his eyes turned crimson.

The conversation was indeed an interesting one, not only did Issei's parents not believe in him, but they still thought that he was a pervert. However when Rias suggested that Asia learned how to be a good wife to him, he drew the line and froze the entire room.

"What is this," Rias question as she was the only other person not affected by the spell.

"I cast a time freezing spell on everyone in the room except for you, and I am going to tell you why. I am fine with you being rude and disrespectful with your manners, but the line I draw is the practice for a good wife to me. I had my shot at that and ended up with killing her with a kiss, and I refuse to even play betraying her memory like that," Zeref angrily yet calmly said as he got up from his seat.

"What are you doing," she asked in slight fear and guilt for what she did to upset him.

"I am going to use mind magic on them, their will is weak against it so I should have done this from the start, but I didn't want to risk anything I might have. I will forgive this incursion into doing things without asking me first, but mainly because you don't know the full story yet," he said as he used his magic on Issei's parents.

"So does that mean you are going to tell us everything today at the club house," Rias asked with hope to know one of her servants better.

"Yes, but mainly because this was very far over a line that probably should have already been set," Zeref said as he was done with the two parents.

"What did you put into their mind," she asked with a lot of concern.

Zeref's answer was to snap his fingers and let the work speak for itself as time unfroze, and he didn't turn back into Issei.

"What are we all doing in here," Issei's father asked as he looked around confused. Rias was about to speak when Zeref motioned for her to remain quiet so they could see what he did. "Zeref, shouldn't you and your sister Asia be getting to school," the father commented again and very much confused the others.

"Yes father, I just wanted you to meet with Rias, she is my club's president you know," Zeref said as he got up and motioned for Asia and Rias to follow.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot, sorry about that son, you know how forgetful I can get at times," he said as him and his wife got up to go do something besides sit around.

"Okay, what in the name of seven hells did you put into their heads," Rias asked once they were outside and on their way to school.

"I will tell you today at the club meeting with everyone present," the black wizard said as he walked ahead of them a little and turned into Issei.

Now we find Zeref sitting at his desk with a disinterested look on his face as Asia introduced herself to everyone in the class. He only paid attention when one of his former friends started yelling out, "shorties hot." And the other one saying, "bust:34; waist:26; hips:35; and look at all that hair."

"Being in a new school in a strange town can be overwhelming, but luckily I am staying with Issei," Asia innocently said out loud.

Every single male in the class all collectively said, "bastard," as one of his former friends tried to put him in a full nelson while the other was trying to choke him. He looked over just in time to actually dodge their incoming assault by ducking under them both and high kicking them both into the ceiling. He just set back down and just decided to be quiet for the rest of the class and day.

The day did progress fast and now came the moment of truth where he had to tell everyone else that who he actually was. "Now, who exactly are you Zeref, and how do you have so many powers that none of us had ever seen before," Rias asked.

With a sigh, Zeref began by saying, "that is a long explanation, and yes that would be the short version of it as well, but know that every word you hear from my mouth is as true as the fact that we are devils. Please, do not interrupt me when my story begins, otherwise we will be here all day and night."

Without waiting for an answer, he just began his tale at the beginning, and told them everything. While also leaving out the parts about Mavis, for that is not what they need to know and he doesn't want them to know at this moment as well. At the end of the story, it was nightfall and the look on everyone's faces was what he expected.

Rias and Akeno had their eyes closed and heads down so that he couldn't see the tears they had in their eyes, or so they thought.  
Koneko had a stoic look on her face, but Zeref could tell that the eyes held sadness.  
Asia was openly weeping about what he had to go through and the fact that he went through it alone.  
Kiba eyed him with narrowed eyes because most of what he heard was about the people he killed.

"I do realize that some of what I said is hard to take in, but know that it was in the past, and I am not about to repeat it," he said with regret.

"We don't care that you killed a lot of people, but we do care that you didn't trust us enough to know the truth," Rias stated while still not looking up from her desk.

"You want me to trust in people I just met, trust is not given freely, but trust is not why I told you. I could tell that you could be trusted long before I knew any of you, I told you because of the circumstances because everything that happened was in the past on a world far from here. Now if you will excuse me, I would like to just have a good night's rest," Zeref told them as he left via a teleport and went on home.

The next morning we find Zeref walking to school and pretending like everything was normal. On the inside, he was a little worried because when Asia got home, she didn't even look at him, or do anything besides go to her room. When he saw Koneko and Kiba, they didn't seem to notice him and made him think that this world has rejected him too.

After the school day, Zeref thought maybe just one final attempt to see how everyone really felt should be made, and so he went to the club. When he got there, all the lights were off and the curtains were drawn to make it look completely dark. As soon as he got a feel for the dark though, the lights came straight on and heard a very loud, "surprise."

He blinked in confusion at what was just done and looked at the banner made and it said, "welcome to your new home." He looked around and saw not only Rias and her peerage, but Sona and her queen as well.

"We decided that maybe we should welcome you properly to your new world, since your old one basically kicked you out," Rias said with an amused look at seeing herself actually getting another emotion from him.

"Sorry about not talking to you when I got home, but I was afraid that if I even looked at you I would spoil the surprise," Asia said with a bow.

"I could gather that from everything else, no offence, but why is Sona and her queen here as well," Zeref stated with a raised eyebrow.

"I know that I didn't receive you well when you came to my office, but I came here to make amends with you," Sona said as she and her queen bowed.

"Amends made, and thank you for accepting me and my many sins," he said with a bow of his own.

"We are devils, if we didn't accept anyone's sins, we wouldn't be very good at our jobs," Akeno said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Right you are, now are we having a party here or what," Rias yelled as everyone started to eat, talk, and make merry with everyone.

* * *

 **(A/N: I am about to start the phoenix arc of the story, and this will be how Mavis/Ravel will come into play.)**


	5. Finally Found You

**Reincarnated Love**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Finally Found You**

Zeref opened his eyes and found himself inside of the Kardia Cathedral in Magnolia on Earthland. He looked around and found Makarov standing at a podium in a priest's robe and three girls to the man's right: Lucy Heartfilia, Erza Scarlet, and Dimaria Yesta. They were all wearing bridesmaids dresses and looked to be eyeing what was behind him.

Zeref looked behind him just to be sure of his suspicions and saw three men: Natsu Dragneel, Jellal Fernandes, and Larcade Dragneel. They were all in tuxes and had grins and two had tears in their eyes.

"I can't believe my big bro is getting married," Natsu said as he sniffled.

"I never thought I'd see the day when father could be happy," Larcade said as tears appeared in his eyes as well.

"Who would have thought, the dark mage actually finding peace," Jellal comments in a cool way.

'I guess I am getting married, I do hope it is Mavis and not someone like Irene, she would not live past a honeymoon,' Zeref thought as the song for the bride came on. Looking down the ile was seen Mavis in a beautiful wedding gown slowly walking to him with a smile on her face.

He took a moment to see all of the members of Rias and Sona's peerages were here as well. Issei was even here and crying at how he landed such a cutie that he hated the man with a burning passion.

'Now I know this is a dream, but one I don't want to wake up from anytime soon,' he thought as Mavis was finally upon him. They looked into each others eyes just as Makarov started to speak up with the wedding.

"We are gathered here today, to bear witness to the joining of these two old as dirt love birds," and just as he was about to continue, the dream melted away and Zeref found himself awake in the real world.

"Damn, and right when it starts to, bet nobody has ever had that happen to them," he comments dryly as he got out of bed to start the day.

'I wonder what she is doing right now,' he thought as he got dressed in his school attire. 'I guess I shouldn't complain as long as she is safe, if she could move on from me in Earthland, than she could find someone to bring her happiness.'

He walked out his door with Asia on his way to school so that he could almost get an education. His classes were the same as ever, boring with the side of remedial, but his former friends were still trying to bring him back to the side of perverts.

After the first day he came back, they had been constantly trying to get him back on their side, but had no luck and no resolve to do the one thing they should. Quit being damn perverts and just be normal teens for once in their pathetic lives.

Zeref had enough of their rambling and finally decided to let them have it by yelling at them, "I told you once and I will only tell you this again once as well. I will only except you back as my friends when you quit being pathetic perverts and finally gain some common sense as human being."

They left with their heads hanging down in shame at their failure while Zeref just concentrated on his work. He just wanted a normal day as a devil going to school, and with no pervertedness, was that to much to ask? Apparently it was, because later on that day he heard that they got caught by Koneko for peaking in the girls locker room.

Now we find him on his bed that night after all his devil business and just resting while reading a good book on devil law and politics. The book was interesting, and he was about to be done with the halfway point when the Gremory magic circle came forth.

"I will have to put magical barriers to prevent instances like this," Zeref commented as he put his book down.

"Calm down, I actually came here to ask you something important," Rias said as she went to sit at his desk.

"Fine, but be more careful about when you come in here, you never know what could be going on in a boys bedroom," he said with a small teasing smile.

"I just need you to answer me a question on a delicate subject, and no I won't ask you to do it if you don't want," she said as she closed her eyes to prepare herself.

"Fine, ask away, but why me and not the rest of the group since they knew you longer," Zeref asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I need an outside opinion, and an opinion of a former pervert before I do anything rash," Rias said as she saw him turn his head to her. "As a former pervert, would you refuse to marry someone who is not a virgin?"

'So that is what it is, she refuses to marry someone and is looking for any excuse she can to not marry him,' he thinks before deciding to deal with the issue. "Sadly, as a former pervert, you not being a virgin won't matter to the guy at all, in fact, he would thank whoever took it because a true pervert wants someone with experience. Virgins are more desirable and certainly more preferred for amateurs, but not for someone who has been in the game long enough."

"So it won't work if I asked you take my virginity anyway," she whispered to herself, but Zeref still heard it.

"No it wouldn't, and I wouldn't even if it would, and you know that regardless," Zeref said as he closed his eyes.

Then another magic circle came through and a silver haired maid looking woman came forth with an emotionless look on her face. "It is good that you are not giving away your virginity, especially to a new lowborn devil," Grayfia said to them.

"You know this new lowborn devil can actually hear you, can't you," he deadpanned to her.

"Sorry, but she does not need to give it away like this, and she should know that Sirzechs would be disappointed in her," she said with an emotionless tone.

"Regardless, my virtue is mine to do with what I choose and to give to whoever I want," Rias said while standing defiantly.

'Can you really call it virtue when you go around in skimpy outfits all the time, in my day people dressed with more modesty,' Zeref thought as he saw the dispute.

"Regardless of this discussion, can you two take your business elsewhere and leave a copy of her contract here so I can get a good look at it," he said before they looked at him confused. "I will see what I can do with my experience in breaking contracts to see what I can do to help."

"Thank you, but are you sure you can do something like that with a devil contract," Rias asked with uncertainty.

"Yes, now leave it and go so that I can get some sleep tonight," Zeref told them again and this time they actually listened to him. He got up from sitting on the bed and decided to go ahead and look at the contract to see if he could break it.

Upon first look he thought only one thing, 'I expected more from devils,' because it was such a pitiful little thing that anybody could break it if they wished. The only bad thing would be to either get them to see it for themselves or for him to show them himself. "Since my king is still a teenager who is brash, I will have to tell her straight up won't I," he said to himself as he went to lay down.

The next day we find everyone else already waiting in the club room when Zeref and Asia finally did arrive. "I see you have come at last, have you found anything that can break the contract," Rias asked with a voice filled with hope.

Just as he was about to speak, a magic circle made of fire filled the room and a voice was heard speaking, "and Riser has arrived in the human realm. I have come all this way to see you, my beloved Rias."

Zeref ignored the man and continued on as though he was not there by walking past his blocking point. "This contract is actually so pitifully made that anybody can break it without even trying," he said much to everyone's confusion.

"You dare to ignore Riser, I shall have your head," Riser said as he readied his magic to barbecue the man.

Grayfia stopped him by simply speaking, "Riser, stay your hand and let him speak."

"When it comes to angering the strongest queen, even Riser is a bit fearful," he said as he sat on the couch and waited.

"What do you mean that the contract is pitifully made and anybody could break it," Rias asked with anticipation.

"Well, I should start by asking Grayfia a question, what is her punishment should Rias break the contract. It was not stated in the papers, nor is there any law on the subject that I found in the book from her house," Zeref asked.

"When were you in my house," she asked him before she realized what he did. "You stole that from my house, and you call us out on our manners."

"I did not steal, I borrowed from your house with full intent to return it, think of it as a library book lone for academic purposes," he said with a smile.

"Back to what you asked me, there will be no punishment because no devil has ever flat out refused to obey a contract before. That lead us all to believe that just the fact that it was a contract would lead her make the right decision," Grayfia informed him.

"That is simply a pathetic answer, but based on your past experience not really surprising. Let me ask you this, if she fails to willingly uphold the contract, will you drag her down to a church or alter and force her to marry Riser," Zeref asked her again.

"No that will not be the case," she told him again.

"Then any effort made by anyone to force her into marrying him is a mute point because she has free will and doesn't have to marry him in fear of punishment. Furthermore, she will not be dragged to a church for marriage, so that is also out of the question," he stated then bowed and left to sit in a corner and drink tea.

"Are we really going to listen to someone who has no knowledge of the inner workings of pure blood devil politics," Riser asked as he stood up.

"I am going to listen to him because he is my servant, and because he has made a good argument," Rias declared with a serious look.

"Rias, I know you do not wish to hear this, but your father made this deal a long time ago, and you cannot let him go back on his word," Grayfia told her.

"If he was such a great man, than he should have waited and let Rias meet with Riser first and see if they even liked each other," Zeref commented as he took a sip of tea.

"Lord Gremory is a great man, she was only conceived at the time and therefore could not have been introduced to Riser. On top of that, time was an issue in the decision making process," she commented back.

"Then this should still be a mute point because nobody, parent or otherwise, should make decisions for someone else, and least of all when it comes to marriage," he told them again.

"I have just about had it with this fool and the way he thinks, I should just kill him and the rest of this group of rabble and force you into it," Riser said as flames shot out.

"I told you to stay your hand, I will not tell you again," Grayfia said as Riser calmed down again and rained in his flames. "Lord Sirzechs has proposed a rating game to determine the outcome of this confrontation, Rias and no marriage, or Riser and marriage."

"I still don't think it matters if she declines or accepts, but to prove a point, give Riser another reward and let him be able to rewrite the contract any way he wishes," Zeref suggested as Rias paled.

"Why would you suggest such a thing, I know you are strong, but are you sure that we can go against a peerage with all it's pieces and win," Rias asked.

"I would not have suggested it if I wasn't," he simply stated to him.

"Riser accepts the proposal and cannot wait to see you my darling in her wedding gown," Riser commented. "Also, do you think you could ever hope to defeat this beautiful group of warriors," he asked as he snapped his fingers and fifteen women showed through a flaming portal.

One held eyes of sadness, but perked up upon seeing Zeref, and he saw this and wondered why a blonde woman who should not know him would look so happy to see him.

"To defeat you alone would too much of a bore anyways, but to defeat all sixteen of you might provide me with a good enough challenge," Zeref commented as he stood calmly before them.

"I have had enough of your insolence, Mira," and with that a blue haired girl was about to come forth but was stopped when the blonde raised her hand to stop her.

"I wish to see what he can really do, I haven't had a good match in a while," she commented.

"Fine Ravel, you can take him on, but try not to make the fight boring," Riser commented and saw the strangest thing.

"I will give you to the count of three to prepare yourself," Ravel said as readied herself.

"I wish you do give me a better challenge than the last one to fight me," Zeref commented.

"ONE," was the first thing out of her mouth, and everyone except for two people were confused as to what she was doing. "TWO," she brought her hands to her torso with her left fingers pointing up and her right fingers pointing down. A ball of light was between her hands and looked to be only growing brighter by the time he reacted.

"So that is how you wish to play it, so be it," he stated as a black magic circle appeared in his right hand.

"THREE," she stated as she twisted her hands to where the right fingers were pointed up and the left was pointed down. "I invoke FAIRY LAW," she stated as she crashed her hands evenly together and at the same time, Zeref slammed his magic circle on the floor. A blinding light was the result and when the light finally did clear, nobody saw any sign of Zeref or Ravel anywhere in the room.

"Where have they gone, what did your servant do with my sister," Riser shouted at Rias.

"I don't know, I have never seen him use that spell before, what did you sister do to my servant," she questioned him.

"Enough, arguing will get us nowhere, Riser should return to the underworld with his peerage while I stay here to look. Rias is to help as if we find her servant, we will also find Ravel," Grayfia commended as Riser teleported away with his peerage.

* * *

 **Hyoudou Residence (Issei's room)**

A black magic circle dropped off two people, Zeref and Ravel stepped out of it. Zeref was instantly tackled to the bed by an openly crying Ravel while she said, "I finally found you Zeref, I finally found you."


	6. Zervis and New Power

**Reincarnated Love**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Zervis and New Power**

A black magic circle dropped off two people, Zeref and Ravel stepped out of it. Zeref was instantly tackled to the bed by an openly crying Ravel while she said, "I finally found you Zeref, I finally found you."

He instantly knew who this was, the one he killed with a kiss, the one who he declared war on, and the one person besides his brother that he loved more than anything. This was a reincarnation like him, this was Mavis Vermillion, and she was alive in this world.

"How are you here, how did you die in Earthland," Zeref asked as he started to crying.

Mavis stopped her crying and figured that he lost consciousness before she said the spell. "I didn't, I guess you didn't know this because you lost consciousness, but I used Fairy Heart to cast a spell. The spell was Reincarnation of the two lovers," she said as she got off the bed to stand in front of him while whipping the stray tears from her eyes.

"No wonder the curse is no longer causing me to take life," he said to himself as he whipped the tears from his eyes as well.

"What do you mean, you love life now, but that means that you should be taking it, why aren't you," Mavis asked as she began to worry.

"There is a reason that only gods delve into reincarnation Mavis, it is because if a mortal does then the power used to cast the spell would become warped and no longer what it was," Zeref told her as he also stood up to look her even the eyes.

"What does that mean in regards to us," she whispered only loud enough for him to barely hear.

"Since you used Fairy Heart to send us here, and Fairy Heart was actually a byproduct of the curse, the curse has become twisted to the point where we are immortals without a drawback. That means that we do not have to kill others uncontrollably, and only use our power when we see fit," he said with a smile on his face.

Mavis lept and hugged him again with just as much force as she did before, but now he was prepared for it so they stayed standing. Then she remembered that she had to tell him something about the spell she used. "By the way, do you know the only reason why that spell of mine worked," she asked him a little shyly as she pulled away from him.

"I figured it was because of Fairy Heart, but I am guessing that you did research on it more thoroughly than that," Zeref guessed.

"Well actually, you see it only works if there is actual love between the two who the spell was used on," Mavis said while fidgeting with her fingers.

"So the unspoken words between us would be I love you, am I correct," he asked rhetorically.

She blushed when she heard that and moved to turn away to hide her blush, but he had other ideas on his mind as he crashed his lips on hers. The kiss was a good one, his lips were soft and sensual to hers as she melted into it. She placed her hands upon his chest as he put his around the small of her back and fell onto the bed with Mavis on top of him.

They continued at it for five minutes until they needed air, and they heard a cough at the door to get their attention. "Are we interrupting something here," Rias says, in a dangerously serious tone to anyone but the two immortals, as her peerage was behind her with Grayfia in front of her.

Zeref gave one more quick peck on Mavis's lips before he answered his 'king' while sitting him and his partner up, "actually I was just discussing some things with my girlfriend, Mavis."

The looks on everyone's faces were priceless he must say, Grayfia actually went a little wide eyed. Rias and Akeno actually lost their princess's grace and went wide eyed and slack jawed while hunched over. Koneko just went bug eyed for once while Kiba fainted to the floor, (At Fairy Tail, at a random moment, Elfman shouted out "that is not manly" for no apparent reason.) and Asia just had her mind shut down.

Mavis smacked the back of his head and said, "you know that we never discussed what we were."

Zeref pouted and asked, "does that mean you don't want to be a couple, or does that mean you want us to just be friends with benefits?"

"You know, I am not entirely sure I like this new sense of humor that you have gained," she huffed as she folded her arms and turned her head away.

"I thought this would be better than always brooding about how I can't die," he replied nervously.

"Having a sense of humor is fine, but not when telling bad jokes like that," Mavis scolded him.

"So what is it that we actually are," Zeref asked with a raised eyebrow.

She froze at the question because she never actually thought about that, and that actually made her blush from embarrassment about the scolding. "I guess the only actual thing we can be labeled as is boyfriend and girlfriend," she stated meekly in a low tone.

His reply was to just smile cheekily at her for the lack of thought in scolding, and kiss her on her cheek for a moment, and the moment was a nice one. "You forgot about us," Rias said and ruined the moment for the newly dubbed Zervis.

The couple looked back to her and the rest to see everyone recovered, except for Asia who just looked blankly into space.

"Yes, well let me introduce you all, this is Mavis Vermillion, first guild master of Fairy Tail and founding member," Zeref introduced as everyone had blank looks.

"I also happen to be the sister of Riser Phenex, Ravel Phenex, but I don't like to go by that name if I can help it," Mavis stated to them all.

"Wait, does that mean that you are the same as Zeref, a reincarnation from Earthland," Rias asked them.

"Yes, but I was actually the one who caused the reincarnations that stands before you now," she stated with a bright smile.

"I thought you said that it was do to your curse of contradictions," Kiba asked with confusion.

"I thought it was, but in my final moments I lost consciousness and didn't hear the spell that Mavis used. Towards the end of our lives there, she had a magic in her known as Fairy Heart, it was a magic without limit. She used this magic to break one of the fundamental laws of mortals, to reincarnate themselves," Zeref stated.

Everyone was shocked that a magic had actually existed that was limitless, and the fact that she reincarnated them. "What was the spell that was actually used," Grayfia asked them, Mavis blushed a little bit.

"The full name of the spell was Fairy Heart: Reincarnation of the two lovers, and yes there was a cost to the spell. Before when we loved life, we took it uncontrollably from others, but now we no longer can take lives like that," she stated nervously.

"Fairy Heart was a byproduct of the curse that we were cursed with, and as such, caused the curse itself to become distorted so that we no longer kill aimlessly," Zeref stated to them.

"So you two are bonded to each other than, that is good for you two, but I still need to form a battle plan with me and my peerage," Rias stated while looking at Mavis.

"I think she is wanting me to leave," Mavis says with a pout on her face that Zeref found adorable.

"That would be reasonable, I need to take miss, Mavis was it, back to the Phenex castle anyhow," Grayfia stated as she moved closer to said girl, only for the girl to step back.

"I don't want to go back to that horrid place," she pouted out again while hiding behind her boyfriend.

"I would have thought that it was a great place to grow up in, being a huge castle and such," Asia commented as she came back to reality.

"No, I was basically given to Riser as his new bishop by our mother until she trades me back, and now I have no friends there. All the women in his peerage are basically his harem girls, and so all they want to do is sleep with him," Mavis informed them.

"Be that as it may, I still told your brother that I would bring you back to him, and Rias needs to discuss things with her peerage," Grayfia stated.

"How about this, tell him that I am safe and fine, and that I have found a training partner that can help me get stronger," she retorts while clinging to her boyfriend's arm.

"Haven't you gotten a little bit of an attitude on you since last we met," Zeref stated to his girlfriend.

"You need an attitude to handle devils, it's like they have no clue on how to have manners," Mavis stated as she sighed.

"I know right, every time I turn around somebody has to teleport into my room without permission, or do anything without asking the person affected the most by the decision," he commented.

"Don't even get me started on all of the politics though," she stated to him as she gained a disgusted look.

"I know, I have been reading a book about them, so far it is interesting, and I thought that fantasy books had silly laws," Zeref commented with a chuckle.

"And the marriages, they have people who hate each other marry for something as stupid as pure bloods," Mavis commented back with a giggle.

"I know you two are having fun with mocking our heritage and all, but we need to form a plan," Rias stated while irritated.

"I have information that might help with that, the rating game will be in ten days time, use that time to train," Grayfia stated.

"Good, that will give the rest of us time to train and get up to the level to take on Riser, can't have my servant do all the work," she said with a smile.

"True, but what do you plan on doing about the training," Akeno asked her.

"We will leave for training in the mountains in the morning at seven, and I guess since you won't take no for an answer. We will be taking you with us while we train, won't we Mavis," Rias asked her.

"You would be taking me whether you know it or not, so yes you will," Mavis stated with a bright smile.

"Now that this has been settled, will the rest of you get out of my house so I can sleep," Zeref asked them as he noticed that it was indeed dark out.

"Sure, but where is Mavis going to sleep, I gave Asia the last room," Rias asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That isn't important, that is a private matter between couples, let us go Rias," Grayfia said as she basically shoved them all out.

Zeref and Mavis were left alone in his room, and there was actually an uncomfortable silence for a few seconds. "You know that you don't have any clothes here for you to wear," Zeref said to ease the silence a bit.

Mavis smiled at that and just shakes her head and requips into a pink nightgown with little fairies on them. "I already knew how to requip, but now I can because my magic container is larger than it was back on Earthland," she said brightly.

He smiles at that and requips into his own pajamas, which was a pair of shorts, with little spriggans on them. She giggles at the fact that he still thinks he is the ugly fairy, and begins to head for the bed with her love.

"I know that we aren't ready for that kind of relationship, but we can still sleep while in each other's arms, can't we," Mavis asks as she shows her eyes full of hope.

"I don't see why not," he says as he gets in his bed and waits for her to do the same. Once settled in, he put the covers on them as Mavis gives him a quick kiss goodnight before snuggling into his well toned chest.

"Goodnight, my black wizard," she says as she soon drifts off into a peaceful sleep after hearing Zeref's words.

"Goodnight, my little fairy," he says before kissing her head and allowing sleep to overtake them both.

* * *

 **Next morning**

The next morning we find the nice and rested couple along with everyone else hiking up a mountain in order to get to their designated training grounds. Zeref was packing a good sized pack, the same size as Kiba, but he added some wait spells on his to make it heavier. Mavis didn't have a pack since she didn't really even need one, but neither did Zeref, he just packed it to help with his training.

"Are you sure you don't think we should go to a different spot than the rest, they are going to a mountain estate, and you know how impractical that is," Mavis asked her boyfriend as they made it to the top.

"Rias is just about as stubborn as Irene was, and she wants us all to train together. She won't listen to me so we will have to go along with it," he said once everyone stopped and was looking at the estate.

"I know you don't like it, but we don't actually have anywhere else to train other than here," Rias said as she came up from behind them.

"It is fine, I can actually teach you all anywhere with an open space," Zeref stated as he walked forward.

"Wait, you said train all of us, I thought it was only Mavis," Kiba asked as he overheard the conversation.

"Actually, this morning I told him that you all need to grow stronger more than me. So I told him to train all of you instead, you need the help to get to his Riser's level anyway," Mavis stated.

"We know we aren't on his power level yet, but he still might have trouble beating Riser, you all aren't named after the phoenix for nothing after all," Rias said as they walked into the house.

"Before I start training all of you, I would like you all to show me your strongest spell at full power," Zeref told them as they set their bags down.

"Shouldn't we unpack first, we did just hike up a mountain after all," Kiba asked him.

"Or change into workout clothes, not to be that girl, but this is expensive stuff,"

"No," was all he said on that matter as he led them all outside again. "Since Asia is only for support, she is excluded from this for now, but the order will be Koneko, Kiba, Akeno, and Rias."

"Okay," Koneko stated as she charged power into her fist and ran for a huge boulder and demolished it.

"My turn, Sword birth," Kiba called out as a huge row of various swords appeared from the ground.

"My turn," Akeno cheerily said as she pushed all her magic power into one huge lightning bolt that almost crushed a mountain range.

"I guess I will have to do better, won't I," Rias said as she summoned all the powers of destruction that she could and sent it shooting into a different mountain.

"Not bad, I actually have some things with me that can help you all out with power," Zeref said as he equipped a book. "First off, Koneko, your strength is tremendous, but it would be more effective if you didn't actually be the tank. You would be much more useful in a fight if you studied these martial arts that focus primarily on strength."

Koneko took the book and thanked him with a bow and went to start studying.

"Kiba, your sword birth is impressive, but the amount of magic you use when using it is taxing on your overall reserves. I have an idea to help with that, but you will be going through a lot of pain," he told Kiba.

"You mean that I could generate twice as many swords as I can now," Kiba asked as the black wizard nodded and Kiba looked so happy at that.

"I have something for Akeno that might just be the perfect thing for her," Zeref said as he equipped out a yellow stone.

"You can't possibly be thinking of infusing her with a dragon slaying lacrima," Mavis gasped.

"I was actually going to put in a god slaying lacrima, that way she can still eat lightning without getting motion sickness," he said as he tossed it to Akeno. "Swallow that stone and your magic will be the only one out of all of us that can hurt a god, and turn your lightning black."

"That sounds like quite the power boost, and might actually be fun," she said as she swallowed the whole thing. For the first twenty seconds nothing happened, but after thirty five, Akeno felt a huge shock all throughout her body. The shock was so great that her magic flung out of control and caused the others to retreat while Zeref and Mavis stayed, because they knew this would happen.

After the pain subsided, Akeno was back to her senses as she fell to the ground on both knees and had her head bowed as she panted for breath. "That is what happens when you are given a power boost straight from the start without developing it. However, the amount of power you feel is equal to that of Riser himself, but until you gain control, you will only be a little stronger than his queen," he told her.

"So I am a lightning god slaying devil now, that sounds like so much fun," Akeno told them as she tried to catch her breath.

"Do I even want to know what I will be given, if anything," Rias commented as she looked at the state her best friend was in.

Zeref and Mavis both exchanged looks that said, we are going to have so much fun with this. "You have the same hair color as one of my guild members," Mavis started.

"Who also happened to be the daughter of one of my spriggan that I used in a war against her," Zeref continued.

"However the magic that the daughter, Erza, had was to be able to requip into different armors at will. This allowed her all kinds of abilities, but we are going to give the secret to this technique to you," Mavis finished.

"Am I going to have to go through the same thing as Akeno went through," Rias asked as her face drained of color at the thought.

"No, but the information download and the training to hone these skills will be very rough. So rough in fact that we will be training day and night until we are forced to go back," Zeref said with an evil look on his face.

"I know we are devils and all, but by that look on your face, you are just plain evil," she commented as they both just smirked and used their magic to send the knowledge into her head as she screamed in pain.


	7. Outmatched

**Reincarnated Love**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Outmatched**

Zeref and Mavis were waiting in his room for Grayfia to come get her and take her back to Riser for the rating game. Well, they were waiting in a since, but they were actually just making out on his bed. The session was good and long, but can you blame them, Mavis was stuck as a ghost for almost 100 years after her first kiss.

"Are you done so I can take you to get ready for the games," Grayfia said through the door after she knocked.

The couple regrettably broke off the make out session so Zeref could answer, "she will be out in a minute."

"I hate that I have to do this," Mavis stated as she got out of the bed and ready for the game through requip.

"I know but you never know, you might actually enjoy the fighting, just like a Dragneel would," he commented.

"Wait, you said like a Dragneel would, does that mean that all of you love to fight," Mavis asked out of plain curiosity, Fairy Tactician remember.

"Yes it does, that was pure genetics in my brother, not from his magic, but the only thing he didn't inherit was his sense of cleanliness," he told her.

"I heard the rumors about that as well, I always thought it was just from how Igneel raised him," she guessed.

"No, even little he was a pig in and out of the house, how mother put up with him I will never know," Zeref said before finally opening the door.

"Sorry to interrupt the couple time, but you both really should hurry," Grayfia commented.

Mavis and Zeref shared one last kiss before she entered into the circle and left for the phenex side of the game. Zeref looked around and noticed that he was alone and thought that this might be a good time to change into his attire for the game. He requipped into an old favorite of his, black boots, black pants, black robe with gold trim, and a white toga covering to pull the outfit together.

He entered his own magic circle and appeared before his own team and saw the changes made during their training as a whole. Asia was stronger and faster in her healing with a larger magic reservoir than she had before. She wore her old nun clothes and looked nervous about the games.

Koneko had on the school uniform, but had put on black gloves that she used in a serious fight. She had mastered her new martial arts moves and even developed some of her own moves based off of the arts.

Kiba was more adept to using his larger magic and control to the point he could last ten times longer in a fight. He wore the school uniform, but added a sword in a sheath to hang from his waist, that would just weigh him down.

Akeno had developed her lightning god slayer magic to the point where she could use her own lightning and the god slayer lightning at will, but the god slayer lightning was her favorite for some reason. She wore a black haori, instead of white, and a red hakama with her hair tied in a ponytail with a black ribbon.

Rias hasn't come as far as the others have in terms of her new magic, but she has come far in her own right. She can now requip into various clothes at will, but no armor yet do to the amount of power needed to use the ones she chose. She wore her standard school uniform attire for the games as well, and was currently sipping tea looking quite angry.

"What has you so angry Rias," Zeref asked once he noticed the angry expression.

"Riser sent a copy of the new marriage contract that will go into effect if we lose," Akeno stated for an angry Rias.

"He basically said that both you and Kiba are to be executed for disrespect and that the rest of us are to become sex slaves," Rias growled out.

"That is what I was expecting, but I would have thought you knew he would put that in," Zeref asked.

"Yes I did, but that doesn't mean that it doesn't make me angry," she told him.

"Do you remember the plan," he asked everyone as they all nodded with a yes.

"Are you sure about this, you may be immortal yourself, but you might have difficulty fighting all of his peerage," Kiba asked him.

"Yes, all of you have come a long way in your training, but at your current state, you would fail if put in this game directly," Zeref stated simply.

At this time, Sona and tsubaki entered the room and Sona said, "sorry if I am interrupting, but the live broadcast is ready to begin with the games."

"Thank you for helping with the broadcast Sona," Rias thanked while she still set coolly in her chair.

"Well it is your first rating game, I wouldn't miss an event like this for anything," she said in an emotionless tone.

"Well I promise to do everything in my power to make things interesting for you," she commented as a magic circle appeared near the members.

"It's almost time, I hope you are ready for this my lady," Grayfia said while taking a glance at Zeref.

"Yes, we're ready whenever you are," Rias told the maid.

"In a few moments we will use this magic circle to transport you and your team to the battlefield," she informed them.

Zeref was curious about something, so he asked, "Grayfia, are we allowed to kill during the games, or is that forbidden?"

Everyone looked at him questionably for a moment as she answered, "killing is allowed, however it is frowned upon."

"So I can have as much fun as I like in this battle, this will be quite fun then," he commented as he gained an evil smile.

"We will be heading to the student council broadcast booth calling the game, we will be cheering you on, good luck," Sona said as she and Tsubaki left.

"I thought you might also like to know Rias, the great devil Lucifer will be watching the game," Grayfia stated once Sona left.

"Oh, brother dearest," Rias said in disinterest.

'I never thought I would get to see this lands Lucifer, king of the devils, but Ankhseram would still probably crush him and God,' Zeref thought to himself as a slight sting hit his head.

"It is time everyone," Grayfia announced as everyone filed into a red magic circle and waited to be teleported. Once they were there, they found an exact replica of the school, but Asia at first thought it failed. "Your attention please, I am Grayfia, I am a servant in the house of Gremory, and I will be your referee during today's match."

There was a slight pause before she started again, "to create the battlefield you will be competing in, I took suggestions from both Lady Rias and lord Riser. You may recognize this place as it is an exact replica of Kuoh Academy, an educational institution in the human world."

"Each team has been given an area that will serve as it's home base, Lady Rias, yours will be the occult research room in the old school house. Lord Riser's home base will be the principal's office in the new school house," Grayfia explained some more.

"Pawns will be promoted if they can make it to the home base of the opposing team, good luck to all," she finally finished and started the rating game.

Rias gave Zeref an nod and he summoned forth sphere around her and everyone else besides himself. "This is an impenetrable bubble, from the inside and out, and I am the only one who can dispel it. You can use your devil wings and make the bubble levitate over the battlefield while I take them all down," he told them as he left by jumping out the window.

He walked out into an open field where he knew he would be spotted, and yelled, "RISER PHENEX AND HIS PEERAGE, YOU HAVE A MISSED APPOINTMENT WITH DEATH." He just waited until he saw all fifteen of his enemies standing in front of him a few yards away.

When they all arrived on the field, Mavis took one look at Zeref's attire for the battle and thought to herself, 'that was always a good look on him.'

"You have some nerve coming out on your own, but I never thought you would be stupid to actually call out your own death squad," Riser commented with a smirk.

"My name is Zeref Dragneel, I would usually like to know all of your names, but my king wants me to finish this quickly," he said.

"Your are quite the cocky one, aren't you," Riser asked him rhetorically.

"Allow me to take care of this fool my king," a girl with blue hair asked him.

"No, I want you and the other pawns to crush him under your feet, don't leave any shard of his spirit," he ordered. The first to act was two cat-girls who leaped at him with gloves on punching and kicking at him continuously.

His only response to this was to dodge the assault with ease, he let this continue until both were even at an arms length to him. He suddenly reached out and was behind them the next moment in a flash. He was seen by Riser's peerage, and they all gasped as they saw a brain in his left hand, and a heart in his right.

 _"two of Riser's pawns have retired"_

"I do hope those were your weakest, because that was quite disappointing," he stated while not even looking at the two freshly made corpses.

'Always with the dramatics,' Mavis thought to herself as she watched her boyfriend play off their fake deaths. She saw what really happened, he equipped a fake heart and brain after knocking them out with chops to the back of their necks.

The final six pawns got pissed off at their friend's death and charged at him with clear intent to kill. Two girls wielding chainsaws were throwing everything they could at him. Double fakes, double teams, one swiped while another swung, nothing was working on him.

While the two girls were doing this, the blue haired girl was waiting for a clear opening to attack when those two got tired. Three others in maid outfits were also on standby, but soon grew tired of the dodging game he was playing, and acted on rage alone.

The three of them rushed at him when the other two backed off to catch their breath. However, Zeref used this chance to make a hand gesture that confused them, he moved two fingers through the air as a purple magic came from them.

There was now three magic circles in front of him, and they only heard one thing before everything went black, "Amaterasu formula 28." A large pillar of black, white, and purple energy shot into the air, and when it was over, all six of Riser's leftover pawns were lying on the ground defeated.

 _"Six of Riser's pawns have retired"_

"Your pawns are lacking in skill," Zeref stated as he walked out of the crater his magic left as the bodies disappeared.

"How dare you defy your betters you impudent fool, both rooks are to go, now kill him, I don't want to even see his ashes once done," Riser ordered with rage.

Both of Riser's rooks stepped forward and calmly walked towards him, and just as they were about to start a sprint he suggested to them, "this won't be fun, you are about strength and not technique. I suggest that you both use all your power behind one punch, and don't worry, I won't move a single muscle and let you hit me."

They both smirked and charged all of their magic energy into a single punch, and sprinted to him. The one with a mask pulled back her right hand, while the one in blue Chinese attire pulled back her left for the attack.

They each hit one cheek and created a huge shock wave and kicked up enough dust to cloud the area in a plume of smoke. When the dust settled, all were shocked to see an unharmed Zeref with two fists resting on his cheeks.

"Now, that hurt a little, and just enough for me to end this quickly," he said as he grabbed both of their faces with his palms and said, "after shock." Pain, shocking pain was the first thing they experienced when he said those words, and mainly due to their bodies have thousands of volts of electricity running through them.

 _"Both of Riser's rooks have retired"_

As both bodies disappeared, Zeref walked forward again, only this time he was met with what he assumed were the knights. "I hope you two can give me a much better time than your friends," he told them as they seemingly disappeared from sight.

They jumped and ran with great speed, but not enough to confuse or make anything hard on the black wizard. One tried to swing at him with an over-sized sword, he blocked it with two little fingers. She was shocked for only a moment before she continually swung at him, and each time he blocked it with two fingers.

The other knight had enough of the blocking and decided to try and burn him with a fire sword. Too bad for her, the flames weren't even close to the coolest flames he had ever had to deal with.

Both knights were just slashing away at him while he blocked with two fingers for one sword, and two fingers for another. Deciding that he had enough of the useless ones, he kicked the big sword one in the gut hard enough to cause internal bleeding. With that, her sword loosened from her grip allowing Zeref to grab it and in an instant, slice open the flame sword one's stomach.

Not seeing the point in anything else, he through the sword with enough strength to impale the only other piece that wasn't his girlfriend, queen, or king. The other bishop had no time to protect herself as she was impaled by the blade of her comrade.

 _"Two knights and a bishop of Riser's have retired"_

"Yubelluna, I want you to kill him dead, you hear me, I am tired of his existence," Riser ordered her quietly.

"Yes my king," she said as she bombarded Zeref with countless magic circles with explosions upon explosions. The bombardment went on and on for what seemed to be countless minutes for the spectators. When the bombardment ended, all anyone could see of what used to be Zeref, was his clothing.

"That goes to show him what happens when you mess with a phenex, now all we have to do is beat Rias and we will have won," Riser exclaims in triumph.

Then he hears a girls laugh, why would someone be laughing on the eve of his victory. He turned around and saw that his sister, Ravel phenex, was getting tickled by the guy that Yubelluna just killed, in only black pants and black robe with gold trim.

"What is the meaning of this, get away from my sister now you filth," Riser yelled out to him.

Zeref only quite tickling her when he heard Riser's voice, he turned to him with a deadpanned expression on his face and spoke. "Do you mean to tell me that you only just noticed that I was tickling her, because I have been doing it since your queen bombarded me with weak power."

"Yubelluna, where are you," Riser demanded of his queen before he heard a bone chilling sound.

 _"Queen of Riser has been killed_ "

"When did you kill her, and more importantly, why haven't you let go of my sister," he asked in a dangerous voice.

"First off, I killed her when she fired her last shot at me, simple death by impalement, second why would I let go of my girlfriend," Zeref asked in a confused tone of voice.

That seemed to push Riser to his limit, because he exploded in a blinding light of fire as his rage reached it's apex. He made a mad dash to the black wizard in an attempt to kill the man with a huge amount of heat.

"Pathetic, and I thought I would at least get a sun tan from the heat you could hopefully give off, but what a waste," Zeref commented as he dodged the unskilled punch of Riser.

The punches just kept on coming over and over as Riser got angrier and angrier, until he just couldn't take the swines existence any longer. He charged up the strongest attack he had, a huge sphere of fire, with all of the energy he had and sent it heading toward the man in black.

Zeref just stood there as he waited to do the one thing he always thought would be a fun thing to do. He raised his hand and charged it up with his death magic, waited until it was close enough to touch him, and swung his arm as though you would a sword. The power unleashed from the swipe was enough to destroy the sphere and send a wave of death just past Riser's left arm.

"You fool, this marriage is for the good of all devil kind, a servant like you knows nothing about it," Riser shouted in defiance.

"I don't care about that, in truth, I don't care about Rias and her problems all that much anyway," Zeref admitted.

"What, then why are you fighting for her then, surely even a reincarnated devil can see the stupidity in that," he sounded out with grin.

"Who ever said I was fighting for them," he said as he walked calmly to Riser. "I just like to fight, all Dragneels do in fact, and I must say, you have disappointed me at such a level that I have to end you now."

He was about to make a motion with his hands, but was stopped when Mavis slapped the back of his head and said, "I know he is a pervert and a creep, but still my brother at some level. You might not like it, but there is a point at times he is a good brother, so can you not kill him?"

"You bitch," Riser growled out at her, "you traitorous whore, I am your king, your older brother, and the soon to be clan head of two clans. If you do this, you are a traitor to the phenex clan, you hear me, if you want forgiveness, then stab this man in the back. Otherwise, I hereby dub you out of my peerage and cast you out as a stray devil."

Mavis looked back at him with dead eyes, and she spoke with a quiet voice as she began to cry, "you can kill him now, I concede in the game."

"Bishop of Riser has conceded"

She disappeared from the grounds as riser felt his blood boil in rage at her betrayal and started shouting in anger. "You bitch, I hope you rot in hell for your betrayal you piece of filth loving shit, you..." He would have continued, but a hand grabbed his throat and prevented him from speaking.

"I will kill you for what you just did," was all Zeref said before he unleashed several punches upon Riser, and then kicks as well. Before any of the spectators knew it, Riser was on his back as Zeref continually beat his face in with a bare fist. When he felt as though Riser had enough of the fist, he backed off and did the set of hand signs he started to do before he was interrupted.

"Amaterasu formula 100," Zeref stated as the field was filled with a huge glowing sphere that covered all of the arena. When the powerful attack was finished, Riser was dead with a hole in his head, several cuts throughout his body, and Zeref was holding his heart for good measure.

"Now you will never make my Mavis cry again, good riddance you waste of space," he said as the final announcement was made.

 _"Riser has been killed in the game, winner is Rias Gremory"_


	8. Aftermath of a Game

**Reincarnated Love**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Aftermath of a Game**

Zeref just stood there while he had Riser's heart in his hands, and looked at the corpse of his girlfriend's brother. He knew this would also bring her sadness, but at least this trash won't be able to make her cry with his words.

He noticed that the sphere holding Rias and her peerage was coming down from the sky to greet him and such. Deciding not to waste any time, he dispelled the sphere as soon as it touched the ground while also tossing Riser's heart to the ground.

"Wow, I never thought that you could be that strong," Kiba commented ounce they were out of the sphere.

"In truth, I only used about twenty percent of my full power," Zeref admitted and shocking them all.

"Only twenty percent, how strong are you if you go all out," Rias asked her servant.

"I could kill Lucifer himself, the only one that I would have any real trouble with would probably be a being I read about in a book called Big Red," he said to everyone.

"You have got to be kidding me, there is no one who can defeat Big Red," Akeno commented.

"True in this land maybe, but I am not from this land, however now I must go attend to my girlfriend," Zeref said as he was about to teleport away from them.

"Wait," Rias called out to him before he could, "You heard what Riser said, Mavis is now conspirator of her king's death and didn't aid her brother. The Phenex family will want retribution for her betrayal, and that won't end with her, but you as well."

"Are you trying to say that they will imprison Mavis and me because they lost an arrogant prick," he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We don't have prisons, we only have executions for strays and criminals, so they will sentence you both to death by beheading," she said with worry.

"Be that as it may, we will talk later, I still need to go comfort my love so see you around," Zeref stated as he finally teleported away.

"Are you going to tell him that you don't have another bishop in your peerage to trade for Mavis if they somehow get free," Akeno asked her friend.

"I will, after he gets free from this situation they both have found themselves in," Rias stated as she and the rest teleported away.

* * *

 **Hyoudou Residence (Zeref's room)**

Zeref teleported to his bedroom to see a crying Mavis sitting on his bed with her face in her knees while still wearing Ravel's pink dress. She didn't stop crying, even after he sat next to her and pulled her into a hug that she returned. They sat like that for ten more minutes without saying a word and just holding each other while Zeref comforted Mavis.

When she finally stopped crying, Zeref decided to speak up, "I am sorry that I killed your brother, but he made you cry."

Mavis wiped away her tears and said, "I'm not upset about the fact that you killed him, I am upset at him calling me a traitorous whore. I didn't betray him, I know I didn't, and it doesn't feel like I did, but the part that gets me is the whore part."

That made Zeref raise an eyebrow and asked for clarification, "you are sad because he called you a whore?"

"Yes, but it also reminded me of all the things that I missed out on while I was a ghost. That isn't all though, it also reminded me that because of my selfish actions, we will never see anyone we know again," she clarified for him.

"Don't worry, we might not see anyone we know from that world ever again, but that doesn't mean we can't make new friends and be happy here," he said with a softness in his voice.

"I know that, it just isn't right that because of my selfish action, we have to start all over," Mavis stated as she dug her head into his chest.

"That just means we get to have a better life than we had before," Zeref stated with determination as he hugged her tighter to him.

She didn't say anything, she just listened to his heartbeat as they hugged one another and fell over onto his bed as they fell asleep in the comfort of each other's arms. While they both slept, they both were brought before a red dragon with faded green eyes.

"I am the red dragon emperor Ddraig, and you are my partner, the black wizard, Zeref Dragneel," the dragon said.

"Are you forgetting someone," Mavis said in an annoyed tone of voice.

"You are the first guild master of the wizard guild known as Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermillion, and Zeref's mate," Ddraig said while making her blush at the mate part.

"Not that I don't mind finally meeting the one living inside my arm, but could you tell me why you called us here," Zeref asked with a board expression.

"I wanted to inform you that the white dragon emperor, Albion, is soon to arrive in this world," the dragon informed.

"I am guessing he is your mortal enemy," Mavis asked as the dragon nodded for her to continue any other comment. "Zeref's your host, or partner, so you expect him to fight him using your power don't you?"

"Yes, but my power is already at it's peak thanks to your training and magic, all you need to do is activate my power when the time comes and the information on how to use it will be given to you directly," Ddraig said.

"What are the abilities of both dragons," Zeref asked.

"My power is the ability to boost your power to infinite levels, and Albion has the power to divide any power in half until it reaches zero," he informed the couple.

"Since you live in me, I assume you know that with my curse, any boosting or dividing will be rendered mute as my power comes from the essence of death itself and therefore can not be divided or boosted in any way," he commented.

"Yes I do, but the white dragon does not know that, and I want to see the look on his face when he realizes that," Ddraig commented.

"Well if that is all, I want to get some actual sleep while in Zeref's arms, so goodbye," Mavis said as the couple actually did leave the mental landscape of Ddraig and appeared in the nothingness of sleep.

* * *

 **Next morning**

When they both woke up, it was morning and what woke them up was an alarm clock, while they were laying in each other's arms quite comfortably. It was a Monday so now was the time for Zeref to go to school to maintain his cover as a normal person.

"Do you have to leave me while I stay here and do nothing," Mavis asked as she didn't want to get up from their comfortable position.

"Why don't you just enroll in the school, that way you won't have to stay here and do nothing," Zeref asked.

"I am pretty sure that with either of our intellect, it wouldn't be fair to the other kids, and I am already years ahead of most adults in the world," she replied with a smug look.

"I know that, and you know that my intellect is far greater than most devils in the world, and yet I stay in that school to only keep my cover," he responded back.

"That just means you have more patience than me, and that I don't need a cover since I don't exist in the human realm," Mavis shot back with a grin.

"That is true, but I still think that you should enroll so you don't have to stay here by yourself," Zeref shot back with his own grin.

"No fair, you aren't allowed to grin," she said with a pout as she hid her face against his chest.

"Why is that, because it makes you blush every time you see my Dragneel grin, or because you know that I beat you in grinning," he asked playfully.

The only response he got was her holding up the finger for one and snuggled up closer to him. She thought about staying in bed with him, but knew that he had a point, plus her family could still send out hunters for her. So she reluctantly rose her head and asked, "what forms would I have to sign to go to school?"

"Depends, would you be going as Ravel Phenex, or Mavis Vermillion, because I think you should throw away the Ravel Phenex as best you can," Zeref commented. Her only response was to smile with a mischievous glint in her eyes that told him that he would really hate what she had planned.

* * *

 **A/N: I know this chapter is a slow burn and not really as exciting as the previous one, but I just wanted to calm things down from the fight they just had. I also wanted to point out that I am glad that I didn't mention anything about Larcade or August since that subject is a mute point now. Also, I would like to thank all of you that have posted comments about my story, your reviews have been most helpful.**


	9. What a Surprise

**Reincarnated Love**

 **Chapter 9**

 **What a Surprise**

Zeref was a little confused while sitting in class and waiting for it to start. Mavis had been acting weird for a few days now and now she wasn't there when he woke up. She left a note saying that she had an errand to run and would see him later.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Matsuda came up and spoke while gripping his ear, "what you doing looking like a bitch for."

When he let go of the ear, he got a glare from Issei while he said, "I don't recall you renouncing your perverted ways, but should I assume that the reason you are talking to me is because you have."

"No, we decided that we aren't going to do that, but we are going to change you back into the harem king that you used to be," Motohama replied with a grin.

"We already started by spreading rumors that you have been using Rias and Akeno's secrets for erotic shit," Matsuda exclaimed proudly to his face.

"Not only that, but also turned his evil eyes to the school mascot, Koneko Toujou, it's said that you devoured her body like a prepubescent beast," Motohama said deviously to his former friend.

"Also that you have been a sexual freak up in Asia's business and she just got here," Matsuda informed loudly.

"We're also spreading rumors that you and Kiba are gay for each other, did you know that girls are actually in to that stuff," Motohama also informed him loudly.

There was a long silence as Issei's hairs shadowed his eyes and didn't look at them, after a few moments, Matsuda spoke again. "So how about we spread the word that the rumors are false and you go back to being a pervert with us."

When Issei finally did react, he started off as chuckling, than actual laughter that sounded quite miniacle. Everyone else in the room set their eyes on them and began to feel quite uncomfortable with his laughter. When he finally gained control of himself, he spoke with amusement, "you decided to spread rumors, I also heard those rumors and none of them have worked."

"What do you mean, those rumors were airtight, everyone seemed to have believed them," Motohama argued.

"I thought that you would try that, so I got to the rumor mill first and told everyone that you so desperately wanted me back with you guys that you would probably try something like this. They all agreed not to actually listen to you two, seeing as how you are both nothing but perverts, which I now find to be lower than a cockroach." With that said, Issei turned his back to them and let out a few chuckles at their failed attempt to force him to join them just as the teacher came in and got everyone's attention for class.

Just as he was about to start, a knock was heard from the door, the teacher sighed as he went to find out what was wrong. A moment later he came back in and told everyone with a small smile, "class, today we have a new student joining the class so please come in and introduce yourself."

The door slid open and in walked the last person that Zeref thought he would see, Mavis Vermillion. Not Ravel Phenex, but honest to god Mavis Vermillion, long flowing blonde hair and green eyes present. The only actual difference between then and now was obviously she was in the standard Kuoh academy uniform, and she apparently kept Ravel's bust size. "Hello, my name is Mavis Vermillion, pleased to make your acquaintance," she introduced with a very broad smile.

"Very good, does anyone have any questions," the teacher and everyone's hands shot up, but surprisingly enough the teacher called on one of Issei's old friends, Matsuda.

"Are you seeing anyone, if not then you can see me anytime," was his very suggestive imply, this earned him a glare from Zeref in Issei form.

"Actually I am currently in a very loving relationship with one Issei Hyoudou," Mavis replied with a smile to her boyfriend.

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing the moment she said that, and all at once they turned to look at Issei who was just looking on with a shocked expression. "If that is the case, so you won't cause any commotion from any couple antics, I will have you sit beside of Aika Kiryuu up front instead of the back with Issei." When the teacher spoke, Mavis hung her head down and mumbled out a 'yes sir' as she made her way to sit beside of a girl with glasses.

The class was the usual boring, with Zeref and Mavis taking glances at each other every now and then. As the rest of the day went on, they both could only take glances at each other because the other girls kept asking her questions like 'what's it like to date a former pervert?' That earned them a glare from Zeref in Issei form while pretending to read a book.

Her answer was so Mavis that he had to smile at it as she told them, "Issei is Issei, former pervert or not, he is the man I love and wouldn't want him any other way."

After school they both met up to head to the club room together and talk on the way with Zeref starting, "I guess that this is why you have been acting strange for the last few days."

"Yep, just wanted to surprise you, I took the entrance exam and passed, wanted to keep me in the same grade as you though," Mavis stated in a cheery voice.

"Good, but you can drop your illusion by the way, no body can see us out here," he said this as he dropped his illusion.

"Actually I am not in an illusion, I actually used body modification magic on myself, but only to make my hair longer and eyes the same as they were back on Earthland," she informed while holding his hand.

"And here I thought that it was just another one of your wonderful illusions," Zeref complimented making her blush. They both reached the club to find the members waiting outside and not going in, so Zeref asked, "what is everyone standing around for?"

They all looked at him with shocked expressions seeing Mavis look so different from what used to be Ravel phenex. Rias got out of her stuper long enough to answer, "the old school building is under cleaning so we need to go somewhere else for the meeting."

"However, Sirzechs wants to speak with us so we are meeting with him out here," Akeno said in a more serious tone.

Suddenly a red magic circle appeared from the ground and the man himself sprung out through with another man with a large scowl on his face. "Rias, good to see you are well as well as the rest of your peerage, but I must ask you, where is your pawn, Issei Hyoudou?"

This shocked the Occult research club members, didn't he see the video of Zeref kill Riser, surely he would be in trouble. The man beside Sirzechs spoke in an annoyed tone, "enough of this, that boy as well as my disowned daughter are to be brought in and executed for their killing of a high-classed devil."

The satan turned to the man and told him in a stern tone, "I told you to behave lord Phenex, Issei and Ravel will be brought in and just as you have requested they will be executed but be patient."

"Actually we haven't seen Issei since he killed Riser and Yubelluna my lords, we assumed that he and Ravel ran and thus are now considered strays if I am correct," the voice of Zeref cut in and got a brief glance from Rias who quickly caught on.

"Yes, we were just about to hold a meeting and a different location to discuss the matter when you came here. We didn't have it before now because the rest of us needed time to celebrate the fact I am now single," Rias said with full confidence.

"So you have no idea to where they would have gone," Sirzechs asked and got shakes of the head for a no. "Then your business here is concluded lord Phenex, you may leave while I talk with my sister," and with that said, lord Phenex disappeared in a circle of flames. "Now what is really going on with Issei and Ravel, and don't think of lying to me because that illusion on the cameras was only good enough to fool non satan level devils."

Everyone looked at Zeref and Mavis before they both changed into the appearances of Issei and Ravel, and just for laughs Zeref turned into Ravel and Mavis turned into Issei and watched how they cringed. "Don't do that to us, that would be just plain weird if that actually happened," Kiba asked and stated looking disgusted.

They both turned back and looked mildly embarrassed from the small joke as Zeref spoke, "sorry, but back to the matter at hand. I didn't want to really be blamed if I did happen to kill him so I decided to cast a spell on the cameras and make me look like Issei."

"Then I decided to just go ahead and do body modification to return to how I looked back on Earthland, but I only needed to extend my hair and turn my eyes there original color," Mavis chimed in.

"So you used what is considered to be only usable to ultimate class devils at such a young age, and wait you said how you looked on Earthland," Sirzechs asked.

"Yes, we are reincarnated from a different realm from this one, she used a magic source that has unlimited magic but the source of this magic got distorted. That means that it is safe to be around us, and sorry if this caused any problems for you lot," Zeref said not really sounding sorry.

"It's fine, just wanted to know is all, I'll keep your secret from the Phenex family as well, but I have to ask how you used something normally only an ultimate class devil could do," he asked.

"I was known as a prodigy with my magic and so was Zeref when he was younger, so we know how to mold our magic around limitations. How do you think I tricked the evil piece to think I was a bishop when I was actually a pawn," Mavis asked and shocking everyone but Zeref.

"You tricked an evil piece, that can't be possible, but seeing as how you did and I don't have to do paperwork, I can't really complain," Sirzechs said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"You know, you aren't really that much of what we expected from a satan," Zeref and Mavis sweat-dropped and commented dryly.

"Can you go now brother, now that the business is concluded," Rias asked in an annoyed tone.

"Can't I stay and hang out with my little sister some more," Sirzechs complained which got him a ear pull from Grayfia as she came out of nowhere. "owowowowowow, okay I'm going I'm going," was his powerful reply as they teleported away.

"Does that happen often," Asia asked her king as the rest just sweat dropped from the display.

"Sadly it does," was her answer. She turned to look at the rest of her peerage and said, "now that business is taken care of, how about we head over to Asia's house for the meeting?"

Everyone nodded in agreement, except for Zeref and Mavis because they just sweat-dropped at how they were completely overlooked. They didn't say anything as they silently just agreed to go with the flow as they walked to their house.

Once there they met up in Zeref and Mavis's room for their meeting with Rias bringing it to order. "Well then, now let us begin our regular meeting with this months contract numbers. Akeno:11, Koneko:10, Kiba:8, Asia:3, Zeref:12."

"Seriously, you beat out Akeno," Kiba questioned clearly shocked.

"That is wonderful for a new devil," Akeno exclaimed brightly.

"Amazing," came Koneko's short comment.

"That is wonderful to hear, you must be great with contracts," Asia commented.

"I knew you would do great as a devil," Mavis exclaimed as she hugged him.

"Alright you two, no need for the PDA until after the meeting, and next is about Mavis. You said that you were able to trick the evil pieces into thinking that you were bishop class when you are actually only pawn class. Would you be able to not trick this piece right here," Rias asked as she brought out a pawn piece.

"As long as I don't actively try anything while you implant it into me, then sure. I guess I would love to be in your peerage for a while, and I haven't had to not be a master in so long that I find it much more relaxing to be a servant anyway," Mavis commented.

"Good, now I don't mind doing this at any time you want, but for now, let's continue with the meeting," she suggested as they continued with the meeting.

* * *

 **Next Night**

The next night is when we find Zeref in the clubroom transporting via a magic circle to the home of a new client. At first look the room looked plain, but the energy that lingered here was the same as a fallen angel. "I assume that you summoned me to either trap me or be smart and just talk," Zeref said to nobody in particular.

"Actually, I summoned you here because it was the only way that I could get a good drinking buddy. My name is Azazel by the way," the man introduced as he brought out a glass of very fine scotch.

"So the supernatural world does have manners, about time somebody knew how to act," he commented as he took the offered glass of scotch.

"So, I also wanted to eventually have you get to know me well enough that I could reveal who I really was. However, you shot that plan all to hell, no pun intended, but you should know that I kept quite a bit tabs on you," Azazel informed.

"Oh, and what kind of tabs have you kept on me," Zeref asked and was quite interested in this man now.

"I kept tabs on how your grades were in school, how your social standing in school was, and your dreams for the future," he said with a grin.

"You should know that the information you gathered on me is outdated by a month at least," he replied with an emotionless face.

"True for the first two maybe, but the third is still in play," Azazel said with a cocky smile.

"I am guessing you are referring to my old foolish dream of being the harem king, but that is not my goal," Zeref replied.

"So you wish to take it a step further and become a harem god then, that is completely fine with me," he said with his eyes closed and a shrug.

"I think I should go before I start to want to kill you," as soon as he said that, he disappeared in a magic circle.

At the club room, Zeref appeared just as Rias had picked up her phone to make a call. She looked up just as he appeared and said, "great timing, I was just about to call you about a stray devil that we need to take out."

"That is fine, I just hope this one can give me a good fight," Zeref said with a shrug as Mavis locked hands with him and they stepped inside another magic circle to kill the devil.

They arrived at what looked like an abandoned factory and Rias began to lay out her plan, "Asia and Mavis, you stay back for any healing. Akeno and I will stay outside for the finishing blow while Zeref, Kiba, and Koneko head in and draw him out."

With a nod, the three mentioned went in while Zeref heard Mavis mumble out, "I wanted to have a shot to fight to."

He had to chuckle at that but turned serious when they walked in, and they saw a half human half spider hybrid monster that looked dangerous enough. However, didn't have enough energy to even scratch Zeref, and therefore he found that this was going to be boring.

The stray zipped right up to the ceiling where it was met with Kiba's sword slicing it in half and sending it plummet to the ground. Then Koneko met it on the ground where she used her rook strength to send it through the glass ceiling in one shot.

Outside Zeref could hear sounds of lightning as he and the others made their way out to see Akeno strike down the stray with lightning. The stray laid there burnt to a crisp as Rias walked up and started to say, "wanted devil. You who ran wild away from your master to fulfill your own desires, and for such a crime you deserve to die a thousand times over. Now in the name of the marcky family of Gremory, you shall pay with your life." Power of destruction surged through and eviscerated the target into nothingness.

"That poor creatures heart is completely lost at this point, you could barely call her a devil anymore," Akeno stated as she came down from the sky in her black shrine maiden outfit.

"Well, that is it for tonight, why don't we all head home and rest up for the night," Rias suggested as they all agreed and headed home.

As they separated until only Asia, Mavis, and Zeref were left in the middle of the gravel lot in front of the factory. "Well, why don't we take a stroll on back home," Zeref suggested as they all agreed with a nod and walked on home.

On the way, Zeref saw two people on the other side of the street walking in the direction of the old destroyed church where he killed all those Fallen Angels. One seemed to be familiar, but the other seemed to be carrying a sword wrap in cloth, but inside the cloth is what felt like holy magic. Zeref smirked as he thought, 'things are going to get interesting again.'

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a little while, busy with work, but I am back. Now before anyone goes off on me about me skipping the Kiba and the holy sword beginning parts, let me remind you that in this story Zeref used mental magic on Issei's parents to re-wright their minds. Therefore Issei's mother never comes in and shows everyone the photos of his past, meaning that Kiba never sees the photo of the holy sword to remind him of anything.**


	10. Holy vs Death

Reincarnated Love

Chapter 10

Holy vs Death

The morning started out like any other, Zeref and Mavis woke up together, Mavis left to go shower first, all was standard procedure. Then an unexpected voice came in through Zeref's hand, "Zeref, I need to talk to you."

Zeref looked at his left hand and noticed a green light blinking at him before he spoke, "what do you wish to speak about Ddraig?"

"You should know that I have sensed the white one around here, he must be spying on you to gauge your strength. Be wise and don't show to many of your tricks to him before we fight," Ddraig spoke.

"Do not worry, there is no countermeasures for my attacks in this realm, but I have sensed his energy as well. Don't worry too much about it, this will all be over soon," he informed the heavenly dragon.

"Very well, but here is another warning, not to do with the fight, but to do with my power. The dragon's power can be overwhelming to those around you, some will want to fight you while others will find it charming," the dragon informed.

"That could be a problem, I don't want a harem, I only want Mavis, but is there any way for me to suppress that particular power," Zeref asked with clear concern.

"Not a single thing you can do about it without getting rid of me, but the only ways for you to do that is to die, or for me to be extracted like that fallen angel was going to do to Asia," Ddraig informed him.

"Fine, I guess people will just have broken hearts when they confess and get rejected, oh well," the black wizard shrugged.

"I guess that is all for now, but remember what I told you about the white dragon," he said before going back into nothingness.

"I will," was all Zeref said before Mavis came in and finished their morning routine of him showering next and then for him Mavis and Asia to walk to school together.

* * *

 **ORC room**

Everyone was gathered in the club room as usual for everyone, "they did a good job cleaning this place didn't they," Rias asked from her place on a couch.

"They did, but I can't help but wonder why it wasn't just done with magic and in half the time," Asia wondered out loud.

"Magic is a useful tool, but that would be a bit of an abuse of power, manual labor is also a good way to get the job done. It builds strong muscles as well as allowing people to develop different skills," Zeref informed her with a small smile.

"That makes sense I guess," she replied with a blush of embarrassment.

A knock was heard on the door, and when it opened, the president and vice president of the school entered the room. "I hope I am not intruding on anything, but I have an important matter to discuss with you at my house Rias," Sona informed her.

"You sound quite disturbed by something, but I don't see why not, Akeno can join as well, that will be all for today everyone," Rias said as she and the rest scattered to their own homes.

* * *

 **Road to Zeref's house**

"That was mildly strange of a meeting, but I am not complaining, more free time," Asia commented as she walked to the left of Mavis with Zeref on Mavis's right.

"True, but if we need to know, then we will find out tomorrow, if not, then we don't need to know," Zeref stated as they almost neared his home.

"True, Sona probably wanted Rias's advise on a personal matter," Mavis commented as they got close enough home to sense an energy in the house.

"I knew I sensed members of the church around here somewhere, and the only reason they would be here would be only two reasons I can see," Zeref stated as he became serious.

"One is that they are holding your parents hostage in order to trap and kill us devils, and another is that they want to talk with you about the light magic you did at the church," Mavis finished.

"Correct, let us find out which one and have some fun while we're at it," he stated as they walked in and headed for the one room with a light on.

They heard the voice of Issei's mother saying, "that's my boy, hehehe, and then there was the time when he ripped his swimming trunks at the pool with friends." The walked in and saw Issei's mother talking with a girl with light orange hair and a girl with blue hair with a green strand. Issei's mother looked back and said, "there he is, welcome home Zeref, what's with the sour face."

The girl with the light orange hair now looked confused as she asked, "you don't look like the Issei I remember, maybe I got the wrong house."

Zeref planned for this and implanted the knowledge on what to do in his parent's heads when he worked on them. "Issei was involved in a crash when he entered high school, facial reconstruction is a great thing isn't it, but for some reason he wanted to change his name to Zeref so we just call him that now."

This eased the girls confusion to she just nodded and smiled as she said, "it's been a while hasn't it then, Zeref I guess I should call you now, unless I can call you Issei for old times sake."

"I much rather prefer Zeref it it's all the same to you miss blast from my past that I wish to forget," he said with a blank look.

"Now don't be like that, it's Irina Shidou, isn't she just so cute now," Issei's mom asked while holding up a picture of little Irina and Issei playing together.

"So you were a girl, you always acted like a boy so I just assumed you were one, my apologies," Zeref said with a bow.

"No worries, you certainly have changed from when we was little, but we should catch up, a lot has happened to both of us in the time we've been apart," Irina said with a smile. "Also, I love reunions, you never know that's going to happen," she continued as Zeref got glares from the blue haired girl.

* * *

 **ORC room the next day**

Rias and her peerage were all in the club room where both people from the church were and set on one side of the couch while Rias set on the other couch with her peerage behind her.

"Thank you for agreeing to speak with us today, my name is Xenovia," the blue haired girl from last night spoke.

"My name is Irina Shidou," the light orange haired girl introduced.

"It's fascinating to me why followers of God would want to meat with a devil," Rias commented with a smile.

"It does seem random, here's the thing, there are six swords we can account for, three are still with the church. However we happen to know that the other three were stolen by fallen angels," Irina informed them, much to everyone else's shock but Zeref and Mavis.

Xenovia spoke up again and motioned to her wrapped sword, "these are from the ones we have left, they're made from Excalibur, this sword is mine, it's called the sword of destruction."

"Then there is the one that I have here," Irina began and showing her armband, "it's known as the holy sword of mimicry, it's also and Excalibur mimic."

"So what is it you would like for us to do for you today," Rias asked with a smile.

"Stay out of it, this is between us and the fallen angels. Let's keep it simple, shall we, and we don't want the devils in this town to intervene," Xenovia told her.

"That sounds like an accusation, are you afraid that we will side with the fallen angels and keep you from obtaining the holy swords," Rias said ominously.

"We know for devils, a holy sword is a detestable thing, wouldn't it make more sense to support the fallen angels," Xenovia retorted just as ominously. "If that is true, we would have no choice but to completely annihilate you, even though you are the great devil's sister."

"If you already have me figured out, then let me share something with you, there is no way I would ever think of joining the fallen angels. I would never do anything that would besmirch the name of Gremory or my brother," Rias commented with a smile still on her face.

Now the bluenette smiled and said, "it's enough for me just to hear you say that, I was only relaying the thoughts of headquarters. I honestly didn't think the little sister of Lucifer would be that stupid."

"Good to know, then I also hope you understand that I will not provide aid to your side either," the Gremory heiress stated.

"Of course, I am sure we will prevail if you promise not to intervene in anything we do in this town," Xenovia said.

"You have my word on that," Rias promised gracefully.

"We won't take up anymore of your time then, we will let ourselves out," she said as she got up to leave. As she was walking out, she got a glimpse of Asia from the corner of her eye, so she decided to do the stupid thing and comment about it. "I was wondering if visiting the home of Issei Hyoudou would lead us to you, Asia Argento, but I guess it does make sense that I would run into a witch in a place like this."

Then Irina just had to be just as stupid and made a comment, "oh my goodness it is you, you're the former saint who became a witch. I heard that you were banished because you had the power to heal fallen angels and devils, and that one time you actually used it. You must be pretty strong, but I didn't know that you'd actually become a devil yourself."

Asia grabbed her skirt, clearly upset, and mumbled out, "well I'm, I guess so."

"So, you went from being a saint to being a devil, that is as far as one can fall," Xenovia commented stupidly again. Yet she just had to keep going by asking her, "do you still believe in our God Asia?"

"Don't be silly, she's like a devil and stuff, she's over us," Irina guessed.

"No, that doesn't always mean what you think it does, and there are those whose hearts continue to remain pias in the mist of their own selfish betrayal. She seems like she might be one of them," the bluenette just kept going on.

"Really, is it true Asia, I mean, I know your like a devil, but do you," the orange asked her.

With tears in her eyes, Asia squeaks out, "yes, I've never been able to let go, and I've believed in God this whole time."

"Then you should allow us to execute you at this instant, and though you have sinned in the worst way possible, if you sacrifice your soul to him, he will forgive you. Let yourself be convicted by my hand, God will work through my mind to save you," Xenovia said.

"Would you mind stopping right there please, there is no need to shame my servant here in that way," Rias commented as she stood and turned in their direction.

"I wasn't shaming her senselessly, as one of God's servants, I feel it is my duty to rescue her soul," she pointed out forwardly.

All of a sudden they all heard laughter, from two people, and the laughter sounded dark to even the devils. They turned and saw that it was both Zeref and Mavis, they laughed until they couldn't stand it and lost their breath. When they finally puffed a sufficient amount of air into their lungs to speak, Zeref spoke out, "it's always the same, no matter where we go in life, isn't it Mavis."

"Yes, it is, beings that think they are different from one another discriminating against each other because of what they are, how utterly pitiful," Mavis replied with a sad smile.

"They always forget that they shouldn't kill each other, or even fight at all, when they could be more productive and just leave one another be and let the other beings live in peace. They forget that the so called soul is never damned until it doesn't let the most precious of all commodities into their hearts," Zeref said ominously.

"That would be God's love for us all, strange when devils talk like that though," Irina commented dumbly again.

She got a strange look from the two until Mavis said, "not your god's love, but the simple love of life and all living things. That is the one and true form of salvation for the soul, not any of one beings love or another, it's their own love for life and themselves."

"Well then, let us see which one of us is stronger, your love of life, or our God's love," Xenovia commented with a deep scowl.

"I wish to fight as well," Kiba said as he stepped forward.

"And who might you be to request such a thing, this is between him and us," she said.

"I am your superior, now are we going to do this or what," he said as he got beside of Zeref.

* * *

 **Outside in an open field**

Xenovia and Irina stood beside one another on one end of the field, Zeref and Kiba stood on the other end. "Alright, let's begin," Xenovia said as she and Irina took off their cloaks to reveal a black bodysuit.

"Are you ready with the stripping, because I would like for us to skip any emotions and just head for the fighting," Zeref commented.

"I thought you said that you didn't like fighting, how typical of a devil to go back on their word," she commented with a sneer as she and Irina undid their holy swords.

A small chuckle escaped from his mouth before he said, "you misinterpreted what I said, I meant that beings shouldn't fight one another for their own pride or because they believe others are below them. If we fight, it is not because either of us fight to prove who is on top, we fight because you view as what I said an insult to your faith, nothing more."

"Very well then, you did insult us, so now I must take my defense and destroy you," just as she said that she dashed forward to slash him in half.

Only for him to generate a substance from his hand and collide it with her sword causing a small shock wave of power. "You must mistake me for a fool to have challenged you and not even try to use my power against yours," Zeref commented as he pushed her back a few feat.

She landed gracefully on the ground and asked, "what is that power, I tried to destroy it, but the holy sword did nothing."

"The power that is not gained through the loving of life, this is the power of my magic, death magic. Since death cannot be destroyed, then neither can death magic, for it is the embodiment of death," he stated seriously.

Before she could form a retort, he launched himself at her sending a flurry of strikes out with one hand. Xenovia barely blocked them all as they started to get faster and faster, until they were just blurs and she started to missed some. Luckily they didn't hit her, they passed through the areas where there was space just enough for a sword to pass through between her arms and torso.

Zeref had to admit, she was good, but not good enough to give him a challenge. He was beginning to think that this was all just a waste of his time and that he and Mavis should just go off and search for their own strong opponents. He stopped his attack for a moment to ponder this, his opponent, seeing this as a good opportunity, struck him in the gut out of anger and frustration.

Gasps of shock were heard, Zeref turned his attention to where he felt a slight stinging and looked down to see a sword was lodge in his stomach. He looked up and said, "I thought this was a spar, yet seemed to have just tried to kill me, does this mean you want me to get serious?"

Her along with everyone else's eyes, except for Mavis's, widen when they realize that he wasn't affected by the holy sword at all. Xenovia ripped her sword from his stomach, only to find there is no wound, not even the remnants of a cut on him.

One moment, she saw him standing there, the next he disappeared in a shimmer of black and stood behind her saying, "bad luck for you that I don't play games." Then as she turned around, he poked her head, and she saw it, the entire scene changed to the Vatican on fire and burned to a crisp. Piles of corpses filled the place, her friends and comrades were all mangled messes, and in the center was her opponent with a hand through the chest of her partner, Irina.

Then, it was as though that never happened, everything was normal and nothing was different. "I could easily do that, but just a glimpse of my power is enough for you to know that you cannot win. Do you concede your defeat to me," Zeref asked her.

"I will never concede to a devil," Xenovia said on shaky legs while trying to maintain her sword at a stable level.

"You are done here," he said as he turned and walked away from her.

"So you concede to the power of God," she surmised as he disappeared again and reappeared with her partner over his shoulder before he tossed her unconscious form to the ground.

"You really think that your god can compare to the power granted to me by my god, Ankhseram. He is not only my god, but he is actually death personified, and it is death that you are up against now, can you fight death. Faith is good, but life is more important than some silly little faith that only means that you die for your own peace of mind, but survival is more important," Zeref turns around and walks back into the building just as Irina regains consciousness.

* * *

 **ORC room that evening**

"Where do you think that you're going Kiba," Rias asked as said devil was about to leave. "You do realize that I will never permit you to leave me, remember that you are a knight of the house of Gremory."

"I know president, and I'm sorry for this," Kiba said as he was about to walk out of the room before Zeref spoke up.

"How about we skip the drama where you run off and we chase after you and also help those people from the church. It's just a waste of time, tomorrow we will search for the members of the church and offer help in their mission. Naturally we will leave the finishing off of the holy swords to you so that you can destroy them, that is your goal is it not."

"You know that is not your decision to make Zeref," Rias told him with a glare.

"Rias, based on what you know of our personalities and thought processes, what do you think will happen the second he goes off to destroy the holy swords on his own," he asked seriously.

She thought about it for a moment and came to a conclusion, "you will disobey me regardless and help him and the church just to make sure he comes back in one piece."

"Correct, so you might as well give us the go ahead, or not say anything on the subject either way," Zeref advised.

"You're right, but I won't give you permission, if you wish to do this, it will be under your own will and if you get caught by another king then I will punish you," Rias warned as she walked out of the room.

"Good, now Kiba we will head out tomorrow in search for the two from the church," he told him.

"Why would you go out of your way to help me with my mission, we are devils and therefore selfish by nature," Kiba asked.

"That is a generalization of regular devils, but if you must know, I heard that they will be going against a leader class fallen angel. I simply wish to fight him myself and see if he's a challenge," Zeref admitted.

"I swear, you Dragneels and your love of fighting are going to get you killed one day," Mavis commented.

* * *

 **Next day walking around**

Our group consisting of Zeref, Mavis, Koneko, Kiba, and Saji, who somehow got roped into this along the way, were walking along the road in an effort to find the people from the church. "I wonder where those two could be, It's not like we're going to run into people in white robes on Main Street," Zeref commented.

"Oh blessings on the wandering sheep before us," Xenovia said aloud in hope for food money.

"We're pitiful when compared to you oh lord, please have mercy on us," Irina said just as loudly.

"Never mind what I just said, people from this world must be just as crazy as the people from our's," Zeref commented again with a sweat-drop.

Now we find both Xenovia and Irina inhaling food from clear starvation, and the devils have to admit that this scene is funny. Once they were done, Xenovia said, "what just happened, even if this will build our faith. The devils saving us must mean the end of days."

"We basically sold our souls to the devils, how will we ever be forgiven," Irina said with tears and a heavenly light that came from nowhere.

"I know that you just following your faith, but is that really any way to thank someone who just saved you from starvation," Zeref had to comment on their manners.

"I swear, it's like no being in the universe has any idea on what manners are, at least in Fairy Tail we had the decency to say thank you first," Mavis also commented.

"Lord please have mercy on these kind souls, even if they are devils," Irina prayed, and caused all the devils present to have a massive headache. When she realized her mistake, she said, "oh right, I'm sorry, force of habit."

Xenovia then became serious and said, "well, what's this deal, what did you wish to talk to us about."

"We wish to help you to destroy Excalibur, well, Kiba does at least, I simply wish to fight the fallen angel leader for the fun of it," was Zeref's honest answer.

"I understand the situation, and I don't mind letting you take care of one sword," she said after a moment of deliberation.

Sanji was now upset and said to himself, "why couldn't she just refuse us like I was hoping she would."

"You do know that Kokabiel is dangerous, and quite frankly it will be impossible for us to recover all three swords on our own," Xenovia surmised.

"Now hold on a minute Xenovia, these are devils and we knew the kind of risk we were taking before we got here, this isn't anything new," Irina said with clear irritation.

"True, we were sent by the higher up, fully prepared to sacrifice our lives for the sacred cause," she recounted what her partner just said.

"By the way, I find it weird that someone who can wield an Excalibur would approve of their destruction," Kiba commented.

"True, but just so we are clear, those of us in the church know of the holy sword project and find those acts deplorable. They even excommunicated the one responsible if it is any consolation," Xenovia informed him.

"His name was Valper Galilei, also known as the archbishop of annihilation," Irina told him.

"Yes, there is also a high probability that Valper is involved now as well," she informed again.

"Well after that, I can't help but be more convinced in helping out," Kiba commented as all got up to leave.

"Good, we shall return the favor for the food one day, Zeref Dragneel, until then," Xenovia said as she and Irina turned and left.

"This will be quite fun, all we have to do is search and destroy, and who doesn't love to do that," Zeref commented as he walked off.

"You know, now would probably be the moment in a show or something that someone would give us their backstory about why they want to destroy the holy swords so much," Saji commented.

"True, but the past doesn't matter, if we focus on it to much, we forget to look forward to the future, learned that lesson the hard way didn't we Zeref," Mavis asked her love.

"Yes we did, but let us head out and find what holy sword we can so that Kiba can get his vengeance and I can find a good fight," was Zeref's answer.


	11. Hope for a Fight

Reincarnated Love

Chapter 11

Hope for a Fight

That night the group all met up at the old church as a starting point to search for the holy swords. "A devil putting on priests cloths," Kiba commented as he finished putting on the clothes.

"Not without kicking and screaming about it," Irina commented in a cheery tone.

"Nothing will stand in the way of me and my goal," he said.

"You mean revenge, and while I know that you need closure, don't forget that all beings are capable of forgiveness when it is due," Zeref told him.

"Are you saying to just forgive them for what they did," Kiba yelled.

"No, I am saying that you shouldn't let vengeance consume you to the point you can't think rationally," he said.

"I think we will be more efficient in two groups, let's split up," Xenovia suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea, we'll take the east side and you can take the west," Mavis said happily and made their way to the door before Xenovia called out to them.

"Before you go Zeref, you should know that the white dragon has awakened," she told him.

"I already know that, but thanks for telling me anyways," came his reply before they left.

They were now on their way to search for the swords themselves while walking down the street. "You know, we should probably go some place without people around," Kiba said aloud as they walked.

"That is a good idea, I assume that we can head to that mansion where I first killed my first stray, it was around this area," Zeref said as they walked their way there.

At said mansion, they felt something was off, there was clearly holy swords around. They all walked into the mansion and quickly found who they were looking for, Valper.

Koneko pulled out her phone and called the other two while Zeref spoke up, "Valper Galilei, you are to be executed for the emotional and physical trauma a comrade has had to endure, how do you plead?"

Valper looked up and was instantly on guard while sweating bullets, he obviously wasn't a combat type and only for research and development. "I imagine that you think highly of yourself, but as you can see, there are those that do not," Kiba taunted as he stalked to the man.

"We will be outside so you can have your vengeance," Zeref said as everyone else walked out, but he stopped and gathered up all of the holy swords that Valper had. "I will be taking these back with us while you claim your vengeance, just don't take to long."

As he was walking out, Zeref could hear sounds of Kiba talking with the man, than the unmistakable sound of sword ripping flesh. As he stood beside everyone else, Xenovia and Irina came and greeted them. "Do you have the holy swords," Xenovia asked.

"I do," he said as he pulled them out of his cloak, "are you sure that you don't want me to keep them in my requip space until after we fight Kokabiel."

"Yes, forgive us if we do not trust you completely, but our own dimensional space is good enough to hold them," she commented as she took the offered swords.

Kiba finally came out of the house with a smile on his face and a new sword, it felt like holy and devil magic mixed. "How fun, I hope that you know how difficult it is to control both holy and devil magic," Zeref commented.

"I do, but I will learn, but for now we should finally get to targeting Kokabiel," Kiba suggested.

"True, I suggest that you Xenovia and Irina search in a group so that you can learn how to help with the holy aspect of the sword," he suggested.

"Now that you have a holy sword, sort of, that would be more a lot more helpful than if you were just another devil sword user," Irina said with a smile.

Kiba nodded and motioned for them to lead on so that they could start their search, and as they left, the voice of Rias came in as she appeared in a magic circle. "Goodness, what have you gotten yourselves into, I am sure I told you to make sure nobody found out about this adventure of yours."

"Whenever you would like to tell me why you are with them Saji, I'm ready," Sona said from next to her with a dangerously calm voice.

* * *

Inside the mansion

Mavis and Koneko looked down because they had been caught, Zeref just stood with his hands behind his back looking dignified. Saji was bowing down before Sona with a pleading look in his eyes for him not to have to severe of a punishment. "Saji, you weren't nearly as cautious as you should have been back there, seriously I am disappointed," Sona said with a very evil glint in her eye.

"I am so sorry, please forgive me," Saji begged as he bowed his head and peaked over to Rias's side.

"I am guessing that Kiba isn't here because he went to help search for Kokabiel, is that correct," Rias asked as she remained looking dignified.

"Yeah, he should be notifying us should he run into him, or any of the others as well," Zeref siad with his eyes closed.

"Well I guess there is no point in dwelling on what happened now, is there, but I would like to know how Sona found out," she asked herself more than anyone else.

They heard a noise from the other side of the room and saw that Saji was getting a spanking from his master with her power. "I think you need more time to reflect upon your actions," Sona said as she swung down again for another painful blow.

It honestly did look painful to Zeref, but he knew that whatever kind of punishment that Rias had wasn't going to be bad enough to hurt him. Rias walked over to them and pulled all three into a group hug with Koneko on the left, Zeref on the right, and Mavis smooshed in the center. "What is wrong with you everyone not following my orders and making me worry," she told them.

"Hey, why do they get hugs and I get my ass beat," Sanji yelled his complaint.

"That is them, this is us," Sona began while emphasizing her points with spanks. She then turned towards Zeref and said, "by the way mister Dragneel. I have been wondering why you went around and apologized to all the girls that Issei had peeped on. I mean, it's not like you have any emotional attachment to the school, so why did you do it when no real value would be gained from it."

Rias broke her hug because she had been wondering the same thing so she looked at him expectingly as well. Zeref sighed and began to explain, "I, despite what you may think, do have honor and pride. That pride was one born in the days of chivalry, or did you forget that I was basically born in the middle ages. Anyway, I didn't want my reputation to suffer from the stuff that a guy who isn't me did, and I didn't want any misunderstandings to happen because of that idiot. Another reason is that if I ever have a favor that I need done, they won't think anything bad about me and be more inclined to help."

"That does make more than anything else," Sona commented as she spanked Sanji again.

"Now that is settled, it is now time for your spankings, so bend over Zeref," Rias ordered.

Suddenly a very dark aura came from Mavis and she said in a very dark voice, "if you do that to him with any other intention than a straight punishment I will use every fairy magic I have on you."

Rias was now sweating very much, she knew what that magic could do to a devil, and king or not, she would use it. She coughed awkwardly in her hand and spoke, "well since Sona found out and you actually had no control over it, I don't think a punishment will be necessary." Everyone sweat-dropped from that answer and decided to just end everything there and head on home.

* * *

ORC room

Everyone was gathered in the room for a meeting about what to do next when Rias spoke up, "Kiba still hasn't contacted us, neither has anyone from the church duo."

"Could be radio silence method, I mean, hijacking communication is simple in today's world, so more than likely he will come back to report in," Mavis surmised.

"Regardless, we couldn't just sit around and wait for him to contact us, we had to act by sending out our familiars to search," Akeno informed.

Rias just then got a call from her familiar just then, "My familiar found Irina, she looks to be in bad shape though, let's head out." So they gathered together in a magic circle had headed for the area where they saw Irina being held by a black haired woman. Irina did look like the was in bad shape with cuts and burn marks all over her body.

Nobody else was doing anything other than staring until Zeref spoke up, "you know Asia, now would be the time to run over and heal her." That apparently brought everyone else out of their stupor because Asia ran right over and started healing Irina.

"More than likely, she got separated from Kiba and Xenovia and was attacked by Kokabiel," Mavis voiced her opinion.

"More than likely, we should take her somewhere she can rest and recover from the fight," Zeref suggested.

Just then, a magic circle appeared to signify that Sona, Tsubaki, and Sanji had come to lend their aid. "Thank you for coming Sona," Rias thanked her friend.

Sona ran up to Irina and bowed down to take a look at her while saying, "Of course, I came right over after I received your message. I have the equipment to heal her at my house, Tsubaki." With a nod, the mentioned girl took the injured one in her arms bridal style and left in a purple magic circle.

Suddenly the sky turned purple and the area became encroached in darkness and shadow. They looked up and saw a figure standing there with ten black wings, pale skin, black hair, red eyes, and an intrigant robe. "A fallen angel, and he has ten wings, he must be the leader class, Kokabiel," Akeno surmised.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, daughter of the house of Gremory, I am Kokabiel," the fallen one introduced.

"Didn't Akeno just say that, is another crazy person, I hate it when all we get to fight are crazy people," Zeref commented to his girlfriend who just giggled at him.

Rias chose to ignore the comment he made and spoke with confidence, "the pleasure is all mine, and please call me Rias. So you're the leader of the dark angels, it's nice to put a face with the name."

"Your crimson hair is quite breathtaking, just as lovely as the scarlet haired devil king, and even the facial expressions are similar. How nauseating," Kokabiel commented with a grin, but you could tell he was quite upset.

"Thank you, but is there anything you'd like to discuss with me, or are you here to review my appearance. Not that I'm rushing you, it's nice to see a leader close up," she shot right back.

"I'm thinking of doing a little damage here, starting with this institution and moving on to the rest of the town," he said plainly. "I figure that if I do that, Sirzechs will have to come and help out his sister, what do you think."

"You know that if you choose to do that, then you will be starting the war between God, the fallen angels, and the devils all over again," Rias said.

"He knows that Rias, that's the reason he stole the Excaliburs, he was hoping for a war," Zeref theorized.

"Yes little devil, after the first three way war ended, I was so bored because there was nothing to do. Azazel and Shemhazai were being so passive about when the next one would start, but not only is Azazel being distracted by a pending war. He is also spending most of his time collecting something known as the sacred gears, and he always gets so immersed into his collections," Kokabiel stated.

"You forgot that he drinks and fishes a lot," Zeref stated plainly to him.

"How do you know that Zeref," Rias asked in a very disturbed tone.

"He is one of my contracts now, he often calls me up for fishing and drinking, so whenever I am free we hang out," he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"We will be talking about that later, now we have to deal with him," Mavis interjected as she looked serious.

"Fallen angels, God, devils, we all just in a state of equilibrium, which means that I can start the war at any time with my own two hands," Kokabiel stated with glee.

"You are a complete war maniac," Rias commented out.

"Obviously, why do you think I am using devils this time, I've got you, Rias Gremory, Lucifer's little sister. As well as Sona Sitri, Leviathan's sister, so I have no doubt that there is an abundance of power hanging over the school the two of you attend. I will make the perfect war zone, and I know that I will enjoy it immensely," he said before making numerous light spears shoot forth from a magic circle.

Sona, Akeno, and Rias all put up magic barriers to protect everyone as they took their eyes off Kokabiel, only for him to disappear when they turned to him.

"Where did he go," Saji yelled out.

"I saw him head out toward the academy," Koneko pointed out as they saw said academy in the distance.

"Let's head over there so we can stop him, but let's not forget that only a few of us have a chance to take him down, so be ready," Zeref told them as they left via magic circle.

* * *

Kuoh Academy

A glass like barrier was forming around the school when they arrived, and it looked like Sona's peerage was the one responsible. "We've covered the entire school in a protective barrier, if nothing drastic happens, then it should be able to keep anything in it from getting damaged," Sona stated.

Just then, Tsubaki appeared via magic circle alone, so Irina must have been left at Sona's house for recovery. "Kiba and Xenovia must be on their way here, it's only a matter of time until they notice the energy and come rushing in without much of a plan," Zeref commented dryly.

"Reminds me of Fairy Tail in a lot of ways, but a bit more uptight and with a lot less power," Mavis stated with a fond smile on her face.

"I know what you mean, that is actually how it was like for me and the Spriggan twelve, but a little less chaotic then Fairy Tail would be," he said as Rias and Sona were talking.

"Is that a little grudge that I detect in your voice, still upset that my chaotic little guild beat your army, are we," Mavis said teasingly.

"Hey, the only reason you won that war was because Acnologia attacked so me and Natsu had to stop our fight to kill him," Zeref defended.

"We still would have won, we are the best after all," she said victoriously.

A cough brought their attention back to the reality of the present just in time to see everyone else start to head inside the barrier. As they entered they laughed nervously while scratching their heads at their little conversation interrupting the mission at hand.

"By the way, while you were talking with your lover about the past, you missed the part where we only have to hold out for an hour until Sirzechs arrives," Rias informed.

"So I only have an hour to fight with my opponent, how mean of you to only give me such a short time," Zeref said with a small pout as they walked.

"Let's concentrate on being on the offensive for this battle, we have to keep Kokabiel from releasing his power. Unlike the fight with Riser could have gone, most of our lives will be on the line, but I won't allow us to die today. We will survive my dear servants, we will survive this fight so we can come back here and go to school once more," Rias stated with conviction.

They all headed out to the field and saw nothing wrong except the sky is a different color then what it should be. Then they heard a voice, "so, is big brother coming yet, or is it Serafall instead."

They looked over and up in the sky set a throne like chair hanging there and watching them. "Right now, we're the ones here ready to fight, that's all that matters," Rias said in a confident way.

Kokabiel's response was to generate a light spear and getting ready to through it at them, but decided to through it at the gymnasium instead, it was obliterated and left nothing but a crater. "Well at least we don't have gym on Monday," Zeref commented.

"Ugh, this is so boring, I need a diversion, but since you came all this way to see me. I might as well let you play with my favorite pets," Kokabiel said as he sent a beam of light to the ground and called forth a few giant three headed dogs.

"Cerberus, living at the gates of the underworld, it's the watchdog of Hades," Akeno introduced the creature.

"So he's real, what are we going to do," Asia asked in complete shock.

"Bringing them to this world is forbidden, let's send him back," Rias ordered as everyone got ready for a fight. Rias requipped into a crimson bodysuit with black trim on it, the suit was mainly to help advance her power instead of speed. Akeno turned into her black haori, red hakama outfit while showing off a little of her god slayer lightning. Zeref requipped into what Mavis called his black mage outfit, and Mavis requipped into her standard pink dress that you would normally see her wear.

One of the Cerberus went after Akeno and Rias, who easily dodge the attacks by using their wings to avoid their fire. Akeno used some ice magic to freeze a stream of fire headed towards her, then Rias sent a wave of destruction magic to the creature, grounding it.

Another one went straight for a charging Koneko who just jumped up to deliver a devastating leg drop to it's middle head. Akeno only needed a second to charge up her attack and delivered a 'Lightning god's howl' to the dog.

"Mavis, protect Asia while I finish off those two overgrown muts," Zeref said before he disappeared in a flash of black. He reappeared hovering over the sky just above the two Cerberus that Rias and Akeno were currently dealing with. Zeref charged up two huge spheres of death that were clearly aimed for the dogs before he yelled out, "Rias, Akeno, get clear," and discharged the spheres. The spheres didn't take long to reach their target, accelerated by the force of gravity, where they enlarged themselves and easily engulfed the large creatures in their forms.

He heard screaming from where he just left Mavis and Asia and saw that Xenovia had just arrived in time to save them. Then he saw another one going for Xenovia from behind, but it quickly got impaled by what was clearly Kiba's sword birth. This only left one Cerberus left to contend with, and that one was quickly defeated by another one of Zeref's death spheres.

"Only one left is the main boss," Zeref said as he cracked his neck for the fight he was hoping for. "The rest of you should stand back, this is my fight, and my fight alone, you will just get in the way." With that blunt statement, Zeref walked up to a spot where he spread out his wings and floated calmly up to stare directly into Kokabiel's eyes.

"So, a little devil thinks he can compete in the big leagues, how pathetic, at least send out your king to fight," he taunted.

"I would usually tell you my name for a good fight, Dragneel family tradition, but I am just going to get this started," Zeref said. He gathered up death magic in his hand and sent a torrent of it towards his opponent in a flash. Kokabiel thought he could just wave it off, but when it got close to him, his instincts told him to dodge it at all costs, so he did.

He sped to around him and used his wings to impale the boy in the head and heart, before he realized that the boy dodged it by rushing backwards having the wings collide with each other. He didn't stop with the dodge, he sped up and turned his body to where it would slam into Kokabiel's gut and send him flying through the air. As he was flying, Zeref grabbed Kokabiel's wings and flipped over to where he landed on the fallen's back and sent him into the ground.

"I thought that you would be a challenge, but your nothing but a disappointment," Zeref said as he walked up to the fallen angel. Kokabiel's retort was to summon two light sword's and start to slash at him, only for Zeref to dodge him with only slight strain on his stamina. It was only good enough to barely break a sweat at all, and that means that the fight was to boring for the black mage.

Zeref grabbed his blades then proceeded to break them with almost no effort at all, but what surprised the rest of the group was that in a flash, his foot was in Kokabiel's gut and sending him back and slam against a tree.

As Kokabiel hunched over and coughed up some blood, from the attack, he heard the boy say, "while you are catching your breath, I never heard you say anything about God while you were muttering to yourself while we fought the Cerberus. Do you wish to explain why that is and why you only ever say Michael instead, or do you wish to hear my theory on the matter."

Everyone else heard what Zeref just said and, other than Mavis who drew the same theory as her boyfriend did, really wanted to know. So when Kokabiel decided to talk it satiated their curiosity a little too much. "I guess since I am starting a war, you might as well learn the brutal truth on the matter. In the previous war, God was killed along with the four great devil kings," he said with actual happiness in his tone.

Now everyone was completely freaking out, Xenovia in her shock looked to be taking it better than what Zeref expected. "God is dead, how is that possible, your lying, I've never heard anything about that," Rias shouted out in her own shock.

"Back then the devils lost all their kings and high level devils, the angels and fallen angels lost almost everyone except for their leaders. Pure angels can't increase their numbers and pure bread devils are just as rare, aren't they," Kokabiel informed. "All sides have been ruined to the point where they have to rely on humans to survive. Angels, fallen angels, devils the leaders of the three factions had to seal away this information, and that way the God fearing humans will keep on fearing."

Zeref now expected for Asia to faint at any moment, and for Xenovia to not be far behind her in that department.

"Now try to remember that I couldn't care less about any of that, what drives me crazy is the fact that after God and those devil kings died. It was decided to stop the war, why would they do something like that in the middle of winning. How dare they try and keep me from squashing my enemies just as it was getting fun. He could have won, even that bastard Azazel declared that they would never be another war, what the actual fuck," Kokabiel exclaimed in absolute furry.

Asia started to stand while saying, "God doesn't exist, then where has the love that has been given to us coming from?"

"Michael more than likely, they must have kept everyone out of the loop except the high officials, must have kept it going so people would have hope," Mavis surmised just as Asia finally did pass out.

"Smart girl, but yes, Michael has been the one, but as long as the system works than it should be fine, right," Kokabiel said with a grin.

"True, but that isn't the issue here now is it," a very creepy voice of Zeref came in from behind Kokabiel before he was punched straight in the face and sent flying into the sky. Zeref flew up at lightning fast speeds and grabbed the fallen leader by his throat has he was hung high in the air. "To be honest, dead God, alive God, it doesn't really matter to me, you have committed a very sinful act to me." Zeref leaned in close and whispered into Kokabiel's ear, "you didn't give me a good fight."

Kokabiel was then flooded with the full death magic based punches to his torso and it wasn't relented until every single joint in his body was dislocated. He was about to throw him high in the sky and send him crashing into the ground with a death pillar.

He only got to throwing him in the sky, but a voice caused him to stop his attack and just grab his throat instead, "would you release the man you have in your grasp?" And all at once, the barrier came crashing down all around them as a white light came down from the sky. When the light stopped in mid air, it exploded and out came a man to appear in armor like a knight would wear.

"What the hell is the vanishing dragon doing here," Kokabiel gasped out from his defeated form.

"I imagine that you are the one I have been asked to fight, but as you can see, I am punishing this one for not giving me a good fight," Zeref said gesturing to said man.

"I don't think that is necessary, because Azazel has asked me to bring him in so that he can be taken care of by his own," the white one said.

"See now, I feel bad, because you are going to fail," just as he said that, he was knocked upside the head by none other than the only one who can get away with that, Mavis.

"Your choice, kill the guy and sleep on the couch, or just hand him over to the white dork over there and when we get home you get to decide how we sleep," she said as she gestured to the white one.

"Now that sounds like a plan to me, but he better not come back around me, here catch," Zeref said tossing it to the white one who barely caught him.

"She just called me dorky, I am not a dork, am I Albion," the guy asked his dragon.

"No, but have you sensed the power coming from the one in black," the dragon asked.

"Yes, are you the red dragon emperor," the guy in white asked.

"No, I am known as the black mage, Zeref Dragneel, who might you be," Zeref introduced.

"My name is Vali the white dragon emperor, do you have Ddraig inside you or not," Vali asked.

"Yes I do, but if you wish to fight me, let's wait for a more suitable battlefield then this one," he suggested.

"Very well Zeref, but I still would like to know why you didn't answer to the red dragon emperor," he asked.

"Because simply having a dragon does not make me the dragon, and if that is what I will be wearing when I decide to transform. I would much rather just stick with the black mage if it's all the same to you," Zeref said.

"What's wrong with the balance breaker of the dragon," Vali asked.

"It's to flashy," he said with a shrug before turning to look at his girlfriend and said, "want to go down and celebrate that they survived."

Mavis nodded and they both flew down and left a very confused Vali behind, he kept his cool enough to take Kokabiel to base. Zeref and Mavis floated down just in time to see them start on repairing the Gym, to which they both sighed at. Don't get them wrong, they were great at gym, just like everything else, but they weren't really allowed to have actual fun other than what the teacher said.

* * *

ORC room after the next day of school

"Hello mister Dragneel," Xenovia said as she walked into the room in a Kuoh academy uniform.

"Good you found us, well welcome to the club new knight of the house of Gremory," Rias announced to everyone.

"Well that is a very unexpected development to say the least," Kiba commented.

"After I found out about God's had actually died, I was desperate so I begged her to take me in," Xenovia said without emotion.

"An interesting fact about Xenovia is that she can use a holy sword on par with Excalibur known as Durandal. So having the user of it added to our ranks will be quite fun, and with this, you and Kiba will be the sword fighting knights protecting our right and left flanks," rias said.

"And I transferred to this school as a transfer student earlier today, it looks like we get to work together," Xenovia said from beside of Zeref, a little to close for comfort.

"Lucky us, but are you sure this is what you wanted," he asked as he remained emotionless.

"Without God, I have no meaning, and I honestly don't know if becoming my old enemy is the best thing, but for the little sister of the devil king she's been shockingly kind. Oh I hope I made the right choice, I feel like I have but there's so much doubt, please help me oh lord," just as Xenovia finished saying that, she got a headache.

"How is it that we get stuck with crazy people as our friends while other people get normal people," Mavis asked her boyfriend, his response was a shrug for an answer.

"Speaking of crazy people, where is Irina, didn't even say goodbye to a childhood friend, devil or not, that's just rude," Zeref said.

"She returned to our headquarters, her faith is deeper than mine, and I didn't tell her because I didn't know if she'd be able to handle the truth. As for me, I am now a dangerous person who found out the truth about something I shouldn't have, so the church has declared me a heretic," Xenovia informed.

Zeref just stuck out his hand to Mavis, and she reluctantly handed a few bills to him, although hesitantly. This earned very different reactions from everyone present, Kiba, Akeno, and Rias knew what it was about and sent little glares to both of them. Asia, Xenovia, and Koneko were actually a little confused about the gesture, so Asia just had to ask, "what was that about?"

"I bet Zeref that Xenovia would tell Irina about God's death because she would be living a falsehood if she didn't know. Zeref though bet that Xenovia wouldn't and would tell us it was because and this was word for word 'Irina's faith runs deeper than hers'," Mavis informed them.

"Seriously, you two need to stop betting on your predictions like that, or at least not pay up in front of everyone," Rias suggested, but their only response was to shrug.

"By the way Asia, the things I said to you were wrong, you may hit me if it will make you feel better," Xenovia said as she bowed her head. "For a holy sword user to be cast out for knowing the truth, it's changed the way I look at everything. I can't get their treatment of me out of my head, I must have made you feel the same way."

"Xenovia, don't be sad, in case you couldn't tell I am wonderfully satisfied here. Even though I am a devil now, I have never felt more blessed, I've met so many people who mean so much to me. I've never been this happy before in my whole life," Asia said with a smile.

"You know I would love it if you would show me around the school sometime," she asked Asia, who nodded happily. Xenovia then turned to Kiba and asked, "also, I would like to try my Durandal against your holy devil sword."

"I was thinking the same thing," Kiba said.

Unnoticed by most, Mavis just won a bet and so Zeref gave back the money that she lost to him. "Now what did you two bet on that had Mavis win," Rias asked slightly annoyed.

"I bet that Xenovia would ask Asia to hit her and then Asia wouldn't do it, while Zeref bet that Xenovia wouldn't ask Asia to hit her at all," Mavis informed.

"How did that ever come up in a conversation, let alone a bet," Kiba asked.

"We were master tacticians back in our world, it's what we do when we don't fight battles," Zeref said with a shrug.

"Oh, speaking of, I just thought of a great new long term bet," Mavis informed him cheerily.

"Is it who you think Kiba will ask out if he ever does decide to get the stick from his but," he asked.

"First off, your one to talk, second, of course, I mean wouldn't the two knights just look cute together," she asked.

"The two knights would be at each other's throats a little to much, but the knight and the queen would make an interesting sight," Zeref surmised.

"That is your opinion I guess, but let's go home and form the bet officially so that you can hurry up and lose," Mavis said with confidence.

"You know that you aren't going to win, I will more than likely, I do win most of the time," he said smugly.

"Don't act smug, you just have more experience is all," her voice fades as they leave the room by door on their way home.

"Do they know that we could hear them," Rias asked her queen.

"You know how they get, they either forget that people are around or no longer care one way or another," Akeno said. "I'm actually more interested in knowing what that deal about Zeref being the one to decide how they sleep went. Or if they slept at all during the night," she suggested with a blush.

"That is currently none of our business, but it may be in the future so keep an eye out," Rias ordered everyone as they all left.


	12. Open House and the First Bishop

**Reincarnated Love**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Open House and the First Bishop**

"I'm absolutely livid, the governor general of the fallen angels has infiltrated my territory and interfered with my business. Not only that, but he is attempting to make advances towards my prized servant. He deserves to die a thousand deaths," Rias yelled in anger. She had just learned just how long Azazel had been in her territory, and that obviously didn't sit well with her.

"I forgot how overly dramatic you are," Zeref commented while cleaning his ears.

"Did you just say your prized servant," Mavis asked with killing intent rolling off her.

"So, are there really going to be a bunch of leader meeting here," Kokenko asked in a monotone voice.

"There are, it's absolutely true I received confirmation earlier, we're going to need to make a plan and discuss what will happen in the future. Any thoughts on the matter," Rias asked.

"I still can't believe this happened, all relationships have been changed," Xenovia said. "Nothings the same between anyone, devils, angels, or fallen angels."

"That's why a meeting of this sort can make things more complicated, and I honestly can't help but wonder what's really going on," Rias wondered. "I do have a theory however, and it has to do with Azazel."

"Theory already been established and countermeasures have already been established, so don't worry so much," Zeref suggested before he and Mavis left for home.

* * *

 **Next day**

We find the group of Zeref, Mavis and Asia walking past a building, this building housed Xenovia, who they were picking up to walk to school. "Good morning, how are you doing today," Asia greeted politely.

"From the look of things, I'd say you are getting used to living out here," Zeref commented.

"Yeah, the place Rias prepared for me is quite comfortable, I'm adjusting well," Xenovia commented.

"This whole area seems to be supported by the devils so it seems like it's going to be a very safe environment," Mavis stated as they walked to school.

Once there, they were told to head for the pool, a pool that hasn't been used since before Issei turned into Zeref. "It hasn't been used since last year," Akeno informed them.

"How does it make sense for our club to have to clean the swimming pool," Xenovia asked.

"It's actually the student councils job, but we've taken it over. We thought that taking on this responsibility would be a great way to thank them for all the help they gave us with Kokabiel. On the plus side, after we finish cleaning it, the pool will be ours to use as often as we like for at least a little while," Rias informed.

"Could be fun, but no magic, that way we get some physical exercise instead of just magical," Zeref suggested.

"I was already planning on it," she said with a smile and a mischievous glint in her eye. "What do you say we blow their minds with how clean the Occult Research Club can make the school pool," the all voiced their agreements.

They soon all got changed and began to drain the pool to start the cleaning process. It didn't take too long with everyone working together and putting forth the effort. As soon as it was finished they all changed into their swimsuits for some fun in the sun.

Akeno came out with a two piece red and blue swimsuit that left very little the imagination of the others, and she even struck a pose to seduce Zeref, but he thought it was for Kiba. Rias came out in a white two piece bikini that also left little to the imagination, and she also struck a pose to seduce Zeref, but he thought she was being weird. Asia was in a school swimsuit instead of a bikini, she gave off an innocent act to help her chances, but the boy was still clueless. Koneko came out in her school swimsuit as well, but thankfully to Mavis she looked as impassive as ever. Xenovia had on a green bikini held up by gold bands, and she tried to look sexy for Zeref, but he just thought she was as weird as Rias.

Mavis however, decided to come out swinging and make sure her dominance as Zeref's only choice was made perfectly clear. She came out wearing a black and white bikini with black being the main color and white for the trim. Where her breasts converged was wear the string from each breast crossed and gave off a generous show for Zeref. She didn't pose or do anything, she just walked up to him, while he was wearing plain black swimming trunks, and kissed him very deeply.

Rias suddenly had an idea to where she can at least stop Mavis from hogging Zeref, and she could also hit two birds with one stone. "Hey Zeref, could you help me out with something for a bit."

"Depends on what it is really," Zeref told her.

"Could you teach Koneko how to swim, she doesn't know how and needs to learn," Rias informed him, but she noticed that Mavis was smirking.

"Sorry, but I can't swim either," he told her as with just a hint of embarrassment to the fact. This must have been a shock because they all just yelled out, 'WHAT' really loudly. "I never learned, been to busy, plus if I ever have to go into water I just let myself sink since I don't need oxygen."

"Based on that, why would he ever need to learn how to swim, he can just walk under the water as if nothing is happening," Mavis told them.

"Sorry, you'll just have to have Kiba teach her," Zeref suggested while the others were still in shock.

As the day went on, everyone had fun playing in the water and just having a good time. That good time came to a halt when Rias asked Zeref a simple question with a hidden meaning, "Zeref, would you help rub lotion on my back."

"I want some of that as well, come on, how about she not be the only one with a back rub," Akeno asked as she stood before him topless.

They suddenly felt the killer intent from a very powerful source of magic, Mavis, and she was cracking her knuckles with a grin that promised pain. "I suggest you step away from my man before I actually become a stray," she ordered.

"Not even an immortal like you could stand against both Akeno and I," Rias said in confidence.

"Would you like to test that theory, or do you wish to back down now," Mavis said as she flared her magic out and caused the water in the pool to bubble, the ground began to break from the strain, and her aura became very bright.

"Let's go Akeno," Rias said, with her queen nodding. They both leap and all three got into an all out brawl from the pool to the sky as they sent blast after blast to each other.

Zeref knew that Mavis was holding back, not actually wanting to hurt the other two, so he just relaxed by the poolside until he had enough of a tan. "Mavis, I think you had enough fun for now, you should get changed so you can help fix what was broke," Zeref called.

Mavis froze mid strike before instantly being at her loves side and pouted cutely about not being able to fight anymore. The two missed Rias and Akeno descend down and panting for breath from the fight.

Zeref leaned in and whispered in Mavis's ear so only she could hear, "you should hurry before I take you in there and change you myself." That got Mavis moving faster than anybody could keep up with and headed straight for the changing room.

Later in the clubroom, Zeref and Mavis were watching as Rias and Akeno argued over a trivial thing in their eyes: who would Zeref choose if he didn't have Mavis.

Just than a red magic circle appeared and out came the man that Zeref wanted to punch in the face for quite a while now, Sirzechs. "This looks like a good time, is there some sort of event going on," the devil king said.

Akeno, Koneko, and Kiba all bowed before him while Asia and Xenovia just stood clueless as to who it was. Zeref and Mavis just remained sitting and not even bothering to give the devil king a glance, which unnerved said man.

Asia stared in wonder, which didn't go unnoticed by Sirzechs, so he decided to speak with her. "Your Asia Argento, I've been told that you're an excellent bishop and that you're taking really good care of our Rias."

"Really, wow," Asia said in wonder.

"Don't look so nervous my dear, I'm merely here to conduct some private business matters," the devil king informed.

"What private business," Rias asked, but she was ignored because Xenovia chose that moment to step up and introduce herself.

"It's very good to meet you, I've heard so much, I'm Xenovia," was her respectful introduction.

"Pleasure to meet you miss Xenovia, I didn't believe my ears at first when I heard the Durandal user had joined my sister. What a beautiful decision you've made," Sirzechs commented.

"I do wonder if I didn't think over my decision to become a devil long enough, and I still sometimes regret what I did. I mean what was it that made me want to change in the first place, was I just desperate, did I even have a choice," her self musing was brought to a halt by the devil kings nervous chuckle.

"It's nice there are those in my sister's family that make her laugh, Xenovia, I would like to ask you to support the house of Gremory as part of Rias's family," he asked her.

"I guess I have no choice if the devil king commands it so, I promise to do my very best sir. It will be an honor and a pleasure," Xenovia informed him.

"Thank you," he said.

"And you have yet to tell me what you're doing here exactly," Rias said.

"You honestly don't know, isn't it almost time for open house," Sirzechs rhetorically asked.

"What, no way you can't," Rias protested.

"If you mean that I can't wait to see my little sister in action at school, then your absolutely right," he told her.

"Was it you Grayfia, did you tell him, be honest," she accused.

"Oh, I almost forgot, father will be here too," Sirzechs informed.

"You can't just leave like that, you have work to do, you're the devil king and you have responsibilities," Rias reasoned.

"No actually this counts as work too, because your school seems like it would be a lovely place. We were thinking we might want to hold the leader's summit there," he again informed her.

Most gasped from that before Rias spoke up, "of all the places are you serious?"

That was the last sensible thing that Zeref remembered before somehow the discussion led to the devil king staying at his house for the night. Mavis turned to look at him and saw that this wasn't going to be a good night's sleep.

* * *

 **Hyoudou residence that night**

"You will die a thousand deaths by my hand if you suggest that one more time," Zeref growled out to Lucifer.

"I was just suggesting it because I wanted to talk with you as we fell asleep tonight," Sirzechs told him.

"Anything you have to say in front of me can also be said in front of Mavis as well," he replied.

"Very well, this means I might as well begin now instead of waiting," the devil king began before taking a breath. "I get the feeling that you don't like me very much, and I have to say the feeling is mutual."

"My reason for not liking you is simple, you failed in your duty as an elder sibling. No matter the position, your first job is to always protect those that come after you, that is why they come after you," Zeref stated.

"That correlates to why I don't like you actually, I had a plan to stop the wedding and keep everyone alive. I originally thought that Rias would lose the rating game and then I would send Grayfia to bring you to the underworld where you would fight with Riser directly and win her back. This was done in the hopes that you would become her new fiance, but you shot that plan to hell, pun intended," Sirzechs explained.

"A good elder brother would have originally put Rias's feelings ahead of the decision making process and wouldn't have made her go through all that. Devil king or not, you are a brother first no matter how long you held the position before Rias was born," the dark mage replied.

"I don't care what you think of me, I just need to know now that you will continue to protect my sister, regardless of who is in your way," the devil king wondered.

"As long as her being protected doesn't make me miss protecting Mavis, fine, but you are still a failure of a brother," Zeref said.

"I still don't care what you think of me," Sirzechs said before lying down and going to sleep.

Wordlessly, Zeref and Mavis got into their own bed and began to go to sleep themselves.

The next morning we find Zeref and Mavis walking to school while Asia went to get Xenovia from an all night study session. They were almost to school when they both felt the familiar presence of the vanishing dragon and his host, Vali.

Said white haired man found that they spotted him and walked over to them while saying, "this is the second time we have met here."

"Yes it is Vali, but do you have to dress in the most cliche attire for an emo dork," Zeref asked him.

"I do not dress like a cliche emo dork, I dress this way because it's cool," he stated while gesturing to his state of dress.

"Whatever you say emo, what do you want, now isn't the time to have our big fight," the black mage told him.

"I agree, but I only came to check out the competition and make sure you would be a worthy fight for me. I am not in the habit of fighting weaklings," Vali informed.

"Now that you have, would you mind moving out of the way so we can go to class, I would prefer not to be too late," Mavis asked so she could see what open house was about.

"Very well, I have more important things to do today," Vali said before walking away from them.

"Goodbye emo dork," Zeref called out to him and watched as the man flinched from the name before our favorite couple went inside of the building for open house.

Inside we see them walking to their first class, and just as they both walked through the door, his two ex friends tried to punch him in the face. Key word is tried, they found their fists grabbed by Issei and flipped so they were on their backs.

"Everyone knows what you did punk," Matsuda accused.

"Somehow you got that Xenovia chick to join the Occult Research Club, and I'm tired of cool stuff happening to you all the time," Motohama also accused as they both got back up.

"I don't care about that, I want to know why you tried to attack me," Issei said as he cracked his knuckles.

"You asked for it, look at all these super hot girls that get excited when your around," he pointed out.

"Yeah, you're supposed to have my back bro, why you gotta play me like that," Matsuda asked.

"We aren't friends any longer so I have no obligation to do such a thing, if you want to talk to them, stop being perverts and talk to them so you don't get beat up all the time," Issei pointed out.

"We will never stop being perverts," both screamed with conviction.

Zeref wordlessly left them to make their desires known and embarrass themselves. While him and Mavis just set down for class to start, and to wait for this open house event to start.

The start of the event was apparently nothing special, just the parents and guardians coming in and going to their kid's classrooms. Zeref had made sure that he cast a spell on his parents to see him as Zeref while he took Issei form. That was where Zeref and Mavis was now, art class with clay in front of them.

"On your desks you'll see a lump of clay, your assignment is to create something original. It can be whatever you want as long as it's meaningful to you, we all see life in situations differently. It's the same as everyday conversations we may have, we use the same words, but it's our personal expression that defines the thought," the teacher told them.

"Something meaningful to me," Issei muttered to himself. 'It could be anything as long as I think it's special, I wonder what that could be,' Zeref rhetorically asked himself. An image of Mavis in her bikini came to his mind without even thinking about it, and that got him thinking about how she changed from what she was back on Earthland.

Suddenly a cough brought him out of his musings and wasn't able to tell what went on while he was lost in thought. "Holy crap it's a gray Mavis," one student stated.

"Amazing it looks just like her," another commented.

Indeed it does look like Mavis, because it was her, and she was in the same bikini as the one she worn at the swimming pool. However she wasn't standing or sitting, she was laying down and doing a very sexy pose with a finger saying 'come here'. She also had her old wings in her hair that gave her quite the cute look from his perspective.

"You've been holding out on us, I didn't realize we had a sculptor in the class," the teacher complimented.

"Actually, it just came to mind," Issei said honestly, he surmised that he unconsciously used his magic to create this.

Everyone thought it was sweet at how Issei was so passionate about Mavis and turned to see her reaction. She was blushing up a storm form her own work because the same thing happened to her, just with a sculpture of Zeref. She quickly used illusion magic to make it look like Issei instead of Zeref so that they wouldn't get suspicious.

The Issei sculpture had him posing in his trunks with a look that said 'I'm sexy and I know it', and his hand gliding through his hair making him look extremely sexy to the ladies.

However the Zeref sculpture was that of Zeref in his stance for his death pillar attack, but that wasn't what had him embarrassed. The sculpture only had on some swimming trunks and had his body as if he had been working out and beads of sweat pouring off him. If the girls in the class were to look at it, they would lose their minds, and several liters of blood.

Mavis turned to look at Zeref while Zeref turned to look at Mavis, both blushed to the color of Rias's hair before passing out from the shock. This would go down in history as the only day that anybody from the Occult Research Club could say that Zeref was defeated, by embarrassment no less.

When they finally came back to reality, they were on the steps of the old school building, both facing and cuddling with each other. They opened their eyes and finally remembered what happened and why they were waking up in clothes. Their blushes returned, but other than that, they just sat up calmly and wondered where their works of art went off to.

"It is rather well made," they heard Rias's voice come through. Looking up they saw that her, Akeno, and Asia were all examining both of their works of art.

"Could you give back Mavis's/Zeref's present," both Mavis and Zeref asked as they snatched back the sculpture of each other. When they realized what they both said, they blushed a very dark shade and just gave each other their gift and sent it to their requip spaces.

"We never speak of this again," Mavis said as emotionless as possible, but the blush on her face compromised that.

"Agreed," was Zeref's reply as he tried to be as emotionless as possible, but his blush compromised him as well.

"No way, a magic girl photo shoot," they heard Motohama yell and when they looked, they saw a bunch of guys running to the gym.

"Come on, as former photography club members, we gotta represent and record this thing," Matsuda yelled.

"It can't be," Rias said in disbelief.

"Or can it," Akeno let loose some giggles.

When they entered the gym, they saw a woman in a magical girl outfit posing for the camera, and the cosplay was actually good. This went on until Saji came in and instantly shut the photoshoot down and sent everyone back to class.

"Alright, are you related to someone at this school," Saji asked the girl, she nodded. "Okay well they should have told you that this sort of outfit is unacceptable here."

The magical girl instead did a nice little wink and twirled around while saying, "sparkle shine your command is mine," and ending it with a pose for good measure.

"You have to stop that," he insisted.

Our group approached them and saw what was happening in front of them, so Zeref just had to comment on it, "I see that you got stuck with dealing with the crazies again, how many times is this?"

"I don't have time to deal with you Dragneel," Saji irritatedly said.

Suddenly the door slid open and in came Sona saying, "Saji, what's going on here?"

Suddenly the girl popped out from behind him and exclaimed, "I finally found you Sona." Who was clearly disturbed that the obvious family member was here that she didn't want here. The girl came down off the stage and ran to Sona saying, "I'm so happy to see you. What's the matter you look sad, your face is all red. Aren't you excited to finally be seeing your big sister again, I'm going to require a lot more happiness from you. Come on, you should run into my arms and tell me how much you missed me, and then I'll say oh Sona I missed you too and then I'll give you a big fat kiss and then you'll kiss me back. Then that will lead to girl on girl action and wouldn't that be hot," all of this in a very over excited manner.

Sona was clearly disturbed with her being here, and made even worse with her flamboyant attitude.

"That is the lady Serafall Leviathan," Rias introduced the girl.

"She's currently one of the four devil kings, I'd always heard things about Sona's sister. But I didn't recognize her since this is the first time we've met," Saji informed.

"Your lines next, this is the part where you say how long it's been and how excited you are to see me," Serafall continued her exclamation.

"It's been quite a long time lady Leviathan," Rias commented as she approached the girl.

"Oh yes it has Rias, how excited are you to see me," she questioned.

"Very, thank you for asking, did you come here to visit Sona for open house," she asked back.

"Yeah, but I had to find out about it on my own, Sona's a meany and didn't tell me. I was so mad when I found out the truth I almost attacked heaven out of frustration," Serafall admitted.

"Why can't we ever find a normal person in our lives," Zeref asked Mavis.

"No idea, at least it makes life exciting though," she reasoned.

Serafall noticed them and asked, "hey look, is he the guy that's supposed to be the dragon?"

"Yes, but he doesn't go by dragon and will only refer to himself as the black mage, Zeref I want you and Mavis to meet someone," Rias called.

"Sure, Hi I'm the black mage Zeref Dragneel and wielder of the boosted gear, Ddraig," Zeref greeted.

"Hi I'm the fairy tactician, Mavis Vermillion and girlfriend to Zeref," she also greeted.

"I'm the devil king Serafall Leviathan," she now did another twirl and pose before finishing, "but you can call me little leviath."

"Listen to me, I am responsible for the entire student council here, even if you are family, this is inappropriate school attire. Your going to have to change," Sona raised her voice on the last part.

"Why do you have to be like that, can you hear the tone of your voice right now, you're borderline violent. You know that I've never asked for anything, all I've wanted is to be a magical girl. With my sparkly staff I will do my duty and obliterate all the angels and fallen angels," Serafall declared.

"Do you have any respect at all, if you start sparkling you could annihilate a small country in minutes," Sona protested.

"Funny, I could do the same to a big country in seconds if I felt up to it," Zeref commented.

"Best I can do is a small town in an hour," Mavis commented herself.

"Okay, you two are not normal," Saji stated the obvious.

Suddenly Sona started crying and left with Serafall chasing after her little sister with Saji running to catch up. "Saji's headed for a ruff place isn't he," Asia asked.

"It's not my place to say Asia, but yes he is, all the devil kings are like this, he's got his work cut out for him," Rias said.

"As long as she's not like your brother, I don't mind," Zeref commented as the group walked to the atrium of the school to find Issei's parents hanging out with Rias's dad.

"There you are, I've been looking for you Rias," Zeoticus, Rias's father, said.

"Hello father," Rias drawled.

"You must be Zeref, thank you for taking care of my daughter," he thanked.

"Your mom and I ran into him in the hallway, here we are still talking to each other in a hallway. Why don't we go back to the house where there is room to sit," Issei's father suggested.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Zeoticus accepted.

"Great so it's settled, we'll head on over, should I stop by the store and grab us some whiskey," Issei's father asked.

Zeoticus chuckled and just said, "Please," as they walked away.

"That's brilliant," Sirzechs commented as he came down the steps. "It looks like we are having a family slumber party with father tonight."

* * *

 **Hyoudou residence**

"This is splendid," Zeoticus said as he looked at the array of food prepared.

"Everything looks delicious," Sirzechs complimented.

"It's like I told ray, if you can't cook big then go home," Issei's mother stated.

"Let's raise a glass to our new friends," Issei's father said as they all raised their glasses and cheered.

Just then, Zeref decided that he didn't want to see what was obviously about to happen, so he stood up and asked, "Mavis, do you want to head to bed early?"

"I thought you'd never ask," she said before they both left and headed up the stairs.

On their way, they ignored Rias's cry of, "don't leave me alone with my family, please."

* * *

 **Next day at school**

The next day found all the members of Rias's peerage in front of the sealed off door, and about to unleash the first bishop.

"So let me get this straight, the other bishop is locked up because of uncontrollable power, but you brother just now decided to let him loose," Zeref summarized.

"Yes, last night my brother insisted me to release the seal and allow the bishop to leave this area. I'm not sure why, but the bishop refused the offer," Rias explained.

"Such a shame really, considering the child used to be the largest earner we had," Akeno informed.

"With special contracts, the bishop used computers to make them," Kiba added.

"Which mean the power this bishop had must have been fairly dangerous if it needed to be locked away," Xenovia stated.

Rias began to unseal the door with a red magic circle that destroyed the do not cross tape and chains on the lock. "And the seal has been broken," Koneko monotone.

"Alright, let's see how this goes," Rias said as she moved in and opened the door into a very dark room.

Suddenly they heard a yell and whimpering from everywhere before Rias spoke up again.

"Hello, I'm glad to see you're looking well," she said carefully.

"I don't understand what's going on," the boy said panically.

Akeno walked up and lifted the hood off the coffin and said, "the seal has been broken, so your free to come with us now, okay."

"No, I don't want to leave here, the outside is too scary," a boy with platinum blonde hair and in a female uniform said.

"Zeref, I think we found someone for Koneko now," Mavis quietly told him, but the others heard.

"No, the boy is to shy from his captivity, he would be more suited for Asia if anything," he told her.

"Do we need to bet on this as well," she asked him, he just nodded as Rias began to speak.

"Everyone, say hello to Gasper Vladi, the other bishop in my household, he's a first year student here. And before I had the honor of turning him into a devil, this little guy was actually half human half vampire," she introduced while eyeing Zeref and Mavis.

"What, he's a real vampire," Asia questioned in disbelief.

"Hey Gasper, why don't you come with us outside now okay," Rias asked him.

"I don't wanna, please don't make me," Gasper begged.

They all finally got him out of the room and into the common room where Rias explained that Gasper had the power to stop everything around him and that it grows unconsciously.

"Rias, I think it's time for us to go," Akeno informed her king.

"Yes, you're right, if you will excuse us, Akeno and I must leave for a meeting about getting ready for the leader's summit. Kiba, my brother said he wants to know more about your balance breaker, I'd like for you to join us, as long as your free that is," Rias told him.

"Yes I'm free," Kiba said as he and Rias stood from their seats.

"Wonderful, thank you, now for everyone else I want you to take over Gasper's training until we get back," she told them and left via magic circle.

"Fine, Gasper, I will need you to follow me out back to begin your training, if your not out there in one minute, you will be hunted down by me," Zeref stated before walking out onto the field with Gasper arriving a second after him.

"What are we going to be training in mister Zeref," the boy asked as the black mage got a wicked grin.

Without a word, Zeref brought forth bindings on Gasper's feet and weighed him down to the ground. "First I am going to throw an orb of magic that will sting you greatly if you get hit, but the only way to prevent that is for you to control your power and only stop the orb of magic. Once your done with that, I will upgrade to my own death orbs and see how you deal in real life situations."

"I don't like this, please don't let it hurt me," Gasper pleaded.

"Remorse is for those that know how to dress properly," Zeref said before throwing the first orb and hitting him in the face with it. "You need to concentrate and feel your power, if you can't you won't be able to take the pain like a real man would."

This pattern continued for the rest of the day and well into the night, the only reprieve that Gasper got was when he was finally able to stop one on the 217 orb. After that he stopped every ten orbs, and that pattern continued until he stopped every five, then every two orbs. By the end of their session, Gasper had most of his uniform ripped off and out of breath to the point of collapsing.

"You are getting better, but we still have a long way to go, as homework I want you to meditate on how you can improve on yourself," Zeref assigned.

"I will try, but I don't know how to meditate or even begin to wonder how to improve," Gasper admitted.

"Perhaps I can help with that," they both turned to see Mavis walk up to them. "In my old guild I had a guy who would be perfect in this situation, I believe he would say something about 'stop sulking and stand up for yourself. If you're a man and proud of it then you should never think that and just do it and stop not being a man'."

"That was the annoying white haired guy right, I wonder where he went after his arm got chopped off," Zeref wondered out loud.

"He healed it with a take over call lizardman, regrew on the one day break we had," Mavis said with a smile.

"Well, you should go home Gasper, we will continue tomorrow, and don't forget to just come up with ideas for inspiration," he said as he and Mavis went on home.

* * *

 **The next day**

Zeref and Mavis have been walking from a class to lunch, and ran into Rias and Akeno. "Zeref, I would like for you to come with me after school today for an official assignment," Akeno told him.

Mavis looked to Rias for confirmation and got a solid nod from her, so she turned to Zeref and nodded for him to go.

"Fine, but for today Mavis, I want you to continue doing what we did yesterday with Gasper's training, do it until he can stop one hundred orbs in a row. I don't want to get to the big stuff and not have him ready," Zeref assigned her.

"Of course, be good and safe, I love you," Mavis told him.

"I will be, and I love you too," Zeref told her as they kissed and bid farewell for this assignment.

Shinto shrine

Zeref was walking up the steps to the shrine of the Shinto religion, and it felt like going to an away game for a devil.

"Hello Zeref, thanks for coming, and please forgive me for the sudden mission for the day," Akeno said as she stepped out from behind a tree.

"Not a problem, does this have anything to do with the summit or a separate thing," Zeref asked.

"It's a pre-summit meeting between the one who holds Ddraig and the archangel Michael," she answered.

When they got up there, it seemed to be empty for a moment, before a voice said, "so this is the red dragon emperor." A bright light started to shine and out of it came the voice again saying, "Issei Hyoudou, it's nice to meet you. I am Michael, otherwise known as the chief of the angels," came the voice of a blonde haired man.

"Nice to meet you, but I go by the dark mage, Zeref Dragneel, and not the red dragon emperor, Issei Hyoudou," Zeref stated factually.

"Sorry, but your birth name in this universe is Issei, and I must call you what you were born here as," Michael said.

"Fine, shall we go inside and discuss this, or wait outside to discuss what it is you wish," he suggested.


	13. Leader's Summit

**Reincarnated Love**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Leader's Summit**

We now find Zeref sitting across from Michael with Akeno sitting between them with a smile on her face as if nothing is wrong with and angel meeting a devil. Suddenly a light enveloped the room, and out of the light came a sword that looked very well made and gave off a holy aura.

"This is the holy sword, Ascalon, but it has also been known by another name, dragon slayer. It is a name that the sword's previous owners earned, many dragons fell to the power contained in this blade. Fear not Issei Hyoudou, for this weapon was sent to you from on high, and I was hoping that you might assimilate it into your boosted gear," Michael said.

"I appreciate the offer but why give me such a weapon," Zeref asked the man.

"I have heard your reputation as one of the most powerful wielders of the boosted gear, and I want someone who can wield the blade to it's fullest potential to have it," he informed. "That, and it's time for all of us to join forces and work together, or die trying. The great war ended large scale fighting, but as you know, we still have small sermages. If this is allowed to continue, all will be brought to ruin, it is entirely possible a different power will attack us in all of the confusion."

"That is a highly likely outcome," Zeref commented.

"There are more things in heaven and earth than are dreamed of in our philosophy, and this upcoming summit will provide us with a great opportunity. For the three great powers to form an alliance and put an end of years of senseless fighting," Michael said.

"I can see the reason, and I accept the sword for only one reason and one reason only, to protect my love Mavis. I care not for the others, but as long as she is safe, I don't care," the black mage declared.

"You would condemn the world if it meant one life, seems a bit unreasonable," the angel thought out loud.

"I have seen the worst of humanity, seen the best as well, but the worst outways the good, and that is why I will protect the one I love instead of all the world. Zeref replied as he equipped Ddraig for the first time on it's highest possible form on his left hand. He grabbed the hilt of Ascalon and began to assimilate it into his sacred gear with a bright light.

Soon that light turned dark and corrupt with the death magic still inside of Zeref, and instead of everything assimilate properly, the sword became jet black with a red core outlined with white.

"The assimilation must have been corrupted because of the death magic you have, which means that it is no longer a holy sword. However, it will still maintain properties of the dragon slayer it was named for," Michael stated.

"So it needs a new name then, how about Shi No Chi, that sounds just right to me," Zeref said as he swing it a couple times to get the feel.

"Death's Blood, I like it," Akeno commented.

"I have done what I set out to do, now I shall take my leave," the angel said before he left in a golden flash of a cross.

Zeref turned to Akeno and said, "I guess you came to this temple to tailor the blade to fit my specification."

"We did, it took a bit, but we were able to get everything done smoothly," she replied.

Zeref thought about going ahead and leaving, but he needed answers from the power he sensed inside of Akeno before she does something really stupid about it. "I want to know why you have the power of a fallen angel inside of you and why you keep it sealed," he asked bluntly.

Akeno looked down as if she was ashamed and said, "I guess it was going to be brought up sooner or later with your power's of deduction. I am the half breed daughter of the fallen angel leader Baraquiel and a human. My mother was a young shrine maiden, and one day she found a wounded fallen angel and nursed him back to health."

"Let me guess, they fell in love and had you, am I right," Zeref guessed.

"Correct," she said as she stood and brought out her true wings, one was that of a devil, the other was of a fallen angel. "I grew up hating my angel side and jumped at the chance to become a devil, just to spite my father. I don't know why, but the result was a mix between devil and angel wings, and that is why you sensed the power of a fallen angel in me."

"I figured that much, I just wanted to know why so I can tell you to stop being so dramatic and think people care about the fallen side of you. I also guess that you hate your father because of some incident that wasn't his fault but you blame him regardless. To be honest, that fact that you are still mad is why you can't use any lightning the proper way," Zeref pointed out.

"What do you mean, I mastered my god slayer magic," Akeno protested.

"No, it can still go higher, but in order to do so means you must think things out logically and let go of false hatred and forgive your father," he said to her.

"How can I forgive that man, even after what he did, I can remember everything more clearly since you gave me that lacrima. However I am not ready to forgive him, and probably not for a long time," she told him.

"You should know that with the power of god slayers, your mind get's clearer and you gain better control over your emotions. The only downside is that what others may perceive as morally wrong, you will view them as acceptable to reaching your goals," Zeref informed.

"So I am considered to be evil, even if it's for the great or good, why do I even bother," Akeno asked herself.

Zeref turned and began to walk out saying, "just because we are devils, doesn't mean we can't show forgiveness. Don't be so hard on yourself, evil is only evil until you compare it to me," he looked back over his shoulder and gave an evil grin.

* * *

 **At school**

Zeref came up to a curious sight, Gasper was freezing orb after orb that was sent his way, and he heard Mavis counting each one. She was currently on orb number 96 when he entered the clearing, and that was a great feat in of itself for Gasper. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard that they were on number 100, which was stopped as well.

"Very well done Gasper, now that is out of the way, you can go home and rest for tomorrow is the summit," Zeref said as he came into the clearing.

"Aye Sir, I'll be ready and willing," Gasper said before running off and back to his room.

As Mavis turned to look at Zeref, her lips were captured in a deep and passionate kiss. When he broke it he spoke softly, "I love you, do you know that?"

"Why wouldn't I, you tell me every morning before we get out of bed, and every night before we fall asleep. You're even there in my dreams to tell me that you love me, but do you know that I love you," Mavis asked.

"How could I not know, you tell me every day when we leave for school, you tell me every day after as well. You're even in my dreams to tell me that you love me," he stated.

"Let's head home so I can show you how much I love you now though," she said with a slightly seductive tone of voice.

"You read my mind, little fairy," Zeref said before picking her up in a bridal carry and heading straight home for time with his love.

* * *

 **The next night**

"Well, time to go," Rias said as she stood before her peerage. "Gasper, behave yourself while we're gone, I don't mean to scold but if you activate your power, it will stall negotiations. We don't want that, but Koneko is going to stay here and protect you, isn't that right."

"Yes, of course," came Koneko's monotone.

"Rias, if there is an attack, those attacking will have numbers, I suggest I leave one of my Etherious with them," Zeref suggested.

"Can Kyoka come out and play then," Akeno asked with glee.

"No, we don't need another Akeno running amok, can you bring out one that won't cause us any trouble and no personality quirks," Rias asked.

"Very well," Zeref said he brought out a book entitled, Mard Geer. He put forth some magic into it and out came a man with long black hair in black and white robes.

The man looked around before spotting his creator and his creator's love, he bowed and said, "lord Zeref, lady Mavis, how may Mard Geer be of service for you?"

"Do you have to address me as Lady Mavis, it's kind of embarrassing," Mavis asked, but she was ignored.

"I want you to stand guard and protect these devils while we are away, you just have to watch them, you don't have to take care of them. You just have to watch and protect your fellow demons as a king" Zeref stated.

"As you command my lord and lady," Mard Geer said as he watched over Koneko and Gasper.

"I brought us plenty of snacks so we won't go hungry waiting," Koneko stated as she opened up a box of snacks.

"We shall be going now, behave you three, and don't make me come back in here," Zeref told them.

* * *

 **Meeting room**

A knock was heard at the door before Rias asked, "may we come in," and went in without even waiting for a reply. In the room was Sona, Tsubaki, Azazel, Vali, Sirzechs, Serafall, Michael, and Irina. All of them were looking dignified and not really looking at the other leaders.

Zeref and Mavis came in wearing their Earthland attire rather than school uniforms like the rest of Rias's peerage.

When Xenovia walked into the room and saw Irina though, Irina turned away and looked rather upset. Zeref turn to Mavis and had pleading eyes, she nodded and he acted before anyone can say anything else.

He moved swiftly and put Irina in a playful headlock and said, "hey is that anyway to act towards a friend when we are trying to make peace. Lighten up and have some fun with this, not everything needs to be so serious between devils or angels anymore." He ended things with a small noogy to mess up her hair before reappearing beside of Mavis once more.

Irina pouted, but you could tell that she was thinking on Zeref's words now, and that was all he wanted from that discussion.

Zeref then spotted Vali and greeted him as well, "yo, cliche emo dork, how are you doing this evening?"

"Will you stop with the emo dork name, I am not an emo dork, I am the white dragon emperor," Vali stated with pride.

"You can be called the breast dragon emperor for all I care, you are still a cliche emo dork," he replied back with a smirk.

"Did you not just say we are here for peace," Mavis asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Peace for the factions, we are 'rivals' engaging in banter, nothing more," Zeref said with air quotes around rivals.

"Everyone's here, this is my sister Rias and her retainers, and they are the one's who fought against Kokabiel in the surprise attack a few days ago," Sirzechs told them.

"That is a rather impressive feat, I thank each one of you for your hard work," Michael said.

"Once again I apologize, it seems one of my boy's caused you a bit of trouble," Azazel said.

"Now that all the participants are represented, let this summit commence," Sirzechs declared.

The next little while was boring, as they played the full fight with Kokabiel and how he ended up beaten. "The rest of the details regarding the incident between Kokabiel and my household can be found in my official report," Rias stated officially.

"As a witness, I Sona Sitri confirm the veracity of the report given by lady Gremory," Sona reported.

"That will be all, thank you very much," Sirzechs said.

"Great job ladies, you make me so proud Sona," Serafall told her who blushed as she returned to her position.

"Perhaps the governor general of the fallen angels would like to share his opinion of their report," Lucifer offered.

"Kokabiel went rogue and therefore my thoughts on the incident are irrelevant," came Azazel's reply.

"So he acted entirely on his own," the angel questioned.

"Well he never had my permission if that's what you're asking, but something tells me that damn fool wouldn't have tried to destroy the whole town if he knew I was staying here. I've grown quite fond of this quaint little place," the fallen said with a smile.

'Mainly just the booze and fishing though,' Zeref, Mavis, and Vali all thought at the same time.

"Try and stay on topic if you please," Sirzechs asked.

"I sent the white dragon emperor in to resolve the issue, and the culprit was frozen stiff in the lowest form of hell. He won't bother you again," Azazel replied.

"What I find most troubling about the attack itself is his motivation, it seems he was rather unsatisfied with the status quo," Michael admitted.

"Yeah, the war ending halfway through really stuck in his craw, what he wanted was perpetual combat, and in this late stage in the game I have no interest in a way," Azazel said.

"The seeds of discontent," Serafall thought out loud.

"That behavior isn't exclusive to my faction," Azazel said and making her pout.

"Again I ask that we stay focused at the matter at hand, after all that is why we've convened here," Sirzechs stated.

"Spare the robacety won't you, let's just make peace and be done with it," Azazel said finally.

Zeref stuck out his hand and Mavis paid him money from a bet they, of course, made. Everyone looked at him curiously and so he had to explain, "bet that Azazel would say to make peace directly before anyone else. Mavis bet that it would be Michael, since he is an angel and they are about peace and love."

The leaders just nodded and moved on while the rest of the peerage could only sweat-drop at his honest answer and their uncaringness.

"Our perpetual three way stalemate is getting rather old and hardly doing this world any favors, I assume we're all in agreement on that," Azazel said.

"God and the devil king are gone, both of our war generals have been annihilated," Michael stated as fact to help this point.

"We have a complication, once again it's not even our three powers, but these forces are equal if not more destructive. They are the red and white dragon emperors, so I'd like to here their thoughts," Azazel asked.

"What I want is to fight someone who is as strong as me," Vali stated.

"Yes but you can still find a lot of powerful opponents without having a war," Azazel commented.

"I suppose," he said.

"And you red dragon emperor," Azazel asked.

"First off, I don't go by red dragon emperor, I have a dragon, doesn't make me the dragon. I go by the dark mage as a moniker, not some wannabe dragon name. Second, I just want to live in peace, with the occasional strong opponent thrown into the mix so I don't get bored. Third and foremost though, I want to live in peace with only my Mavis to keep me company," Zeref stated.

"There you have it, any questions from Mavis herself," Azazel asked.

"Yeah, why kick Asia and Xenovia out of the church," Mavis asked Michael.

"After God was destroyed, only the system remained, the only thing we had to keep the faith was our power to administer divine protection, mercy, and miracles. Even with me as the center the church is barely functioning right now, consequently there was a need to avoid anything that could negatively affect our system. The faith of the believers is the reason those of us in heaven exist, and a threat to the system is a threat to our survival. Therefore anything that could negatively affect it had to be removed," Michael explained.

"Of course, that's why I suffered Asia's fate too along with others who found out the truth," Xenovia surmised.

"Exactly, it was unfair and you were hardly heretics, and we should have discovered another way. I ask your forgiveness," he said and you could see Irina was realizing things now.

"Apology accepted chief Michael, it's interesting, I grew up in the church so I must admit, I do have a few regrets. But to be perfectly honest, I am perfectly satisfied with my life as a devil, I am sad though, for the other believers," she said.

Asia came up behind her and spoke next, "as am I, and I'm so much happier as a devil too, I met people I cherish who also care about me."

"Both of you have forgiving spirits, and I am grateful for that," Michael said.

"Oh right, I've heard of her, wasn't one of my underlings responsible for killing you," Azazel asked. "Naturally I take full responsibility, so to atone I will satisfy you in the only way I can."

Just than a little creature with a grin came in through the door and jumped up onto Zeref's shoulder and seemed to be whispering something. The next thing everyone knew, time was frozen and nobody except the three powers, Zeref, Mavis, Vali, and the holy sword users could move.

"It appears time has stopped, fortunately those of us with superior powers weren't affected," Azazel surmised. "What did that little creature tell you Zeref?"

"He said that my Etherious that I had guarding Koneko and Gasper was overwhelmed with numbers and Koneko and Gasper were taken under his nose. He is currently fighting to get them back with little success," Zeref stated.

"Thank our dragons for not being frozen, and the holy sword bunch over there has their's to thank, but I have no idea how your girlfriend escaped," Vali said.

"I protected myself with a strong enchantment derived from Gasper's blood to prevent me from being frozen," Mavis said with a smile.

"Your girlfriend is scary," Vali commented.

Just then an explosion rocked the building they were in as many people were seen coming out of a large magic circle. "They're magicians," Serafall said as they started blasting the place. "And their so rude, I'm a real life magic girl and they're flat out ignoring me."

"But what is this power," Michael asked.

"It's the half vampire boy, he must have been coerced into creating balance breaker conditions for them," Azazel stated.

"More than likely, Mavis, you and I will go free him and Koneko and see if we can even the playing field a little. Kiba and Xenovia, you should see how far you can get when you cut them all down," Zeref stated.

"How do you plan on getting out of this barrier, it's not made to be broken so easily," Sirzechs said.

"I have my ways failure of brother, just watch me," he said as a magic circle glowed beneath him and Mavis. "This magic circle is used to switch places with my Etherious that I have in the old school house, it should be child's play to switch with him."

In an instant him and Mavis was replaced with a black haired man that seemed to have seen better days. "Where is lord Zeref and lady Mavis," the man asked before the situation was explained to him.

Zeref and Mavis were thrown right in the middle of a war zone, magic beams shooting everywhere. Zeref just walked calmly to his desired place while shooting random death orbs at the magicians. Those that he missed were burned alive with Mavis's pyrokinesis. They soon made their way to the room Gasper and Koneko were being kept in, and they looked to be in a pitiful state. Koneko hanging upside down and seemed to be draining of magic fast, and Gasper in pain as his balance breaker was forced into the open.

The magicians quickly went on the defensive with the newcomers, and they saw only death in their eyes. "I would prefer not to kill you aimlessly, but if you don't retreat, I will," Zeref said in a monotone voice that kind of sounded hot to Mavis.

"Like I'd listen to someone like you," the lead magician yelled.

"So be it, Death Slicer," he said before dozens of streams of death magic slized the heads and then the arms, and soon they were nothing more than bloody goo.

"I guess we should really start to up you two in training if these people were enough to catch you," Mavis teased.

"Thank you," Koneko said.

"I'm sorry, I should just be dead, I don't deserve to live I can't even be any help," Gasper cried.

"That is just plain stupid, if we wanted you dead, you would be, but if you aren't then we want you to live, why would we rescue you if we didn't," Zeref reasoned.

"Let's go back with everyone okay," Mavis said with a smile while she took Gasper's hand and they all headed to where the rest were.

When they got there, they saw Azazel take on Katerea Leviathan on one on one combat. Kiba, Xenovia, and Irina were all taking on magicians while the rest of the leaders were with those still frozen inside a yellow barrier.

"I am glad to see you are well lord Zeref and Lady Mavis," Mard Geer bowed respectfully, "and I am sorry for not protecting them as I should have."

"You were fine in combat, but you should be more aware of your surroundings, I'll have Kyoka give you punishment later, good bye," Zeref said before Mard Geer was sent away.

"What's the situation Sirzechs," Mavis asked as they entered the barrier.

"The gate is almost closed, we just need a little more time before it's ready," he said.

"Then let's give it to them, shall we my little fairy," Zeref said.

"After you my Spriggan," Mavis said back.

The next few minutes were a blur of fire magic, death magic, holy swords, and holy devil swords. Each shot was taken with precision and seemed like a choreographed dance from Zeref and Mavis, as if they've done this all their life.

Finally Gasper had enough and decided to do the only thing he could at that moment, and concentrated to the point where he could finally turn off his sacred gear. When the rest of the peerage could finally move, they were confused until they saw what was happening and finally put the pieces together.

"None of you interfere, I would like to take them all on from here on out, show you the power of the black mage and all that," Zeref said as he encased them in his own barrier.

The next thing they all new was Zeref had ten small orbs from each of his finger tips before calling out, "Ten Death Strings." All ten orbs thinned and turned into ropes that he used to slice the enemy into ribbons, and not only that. After that apparently became too boring for him, he encased his arms in death magic and attacked the enemy in hand to hand combat. Now that seemed to do the trick, because by the end of the massacre, he was smiling with joy.

Soon everyone was dead and Zeref now released them from his barrier, only to be kicked in the face by Mavis when asked why she replied with a smile. "I didn't want to fight with you but I did want to watch you fight without the image being distorted because of your barrier."

They all laughed at that, only to stop when they noticed Azazel get hit from behind by Vali in his balance breaker. When he climbed out of the whole with one arm he said, "damn I let my guard down. Must be losing my edge, bad vali."

"Sorry Azazel, things look more interesting on this side," Vali said.

"I can understand, but there's something I'd like to ask you," Azazel said before flying up to face the white dragon emperor. "You know Shemhazai my vice governor general, well he's recently informed me of a faction that has been gathering the dangerous elements and members of the three great powers. What were they called, oh yes the Chaos Brigade."

"Chaos sounds accurate," Sirzechs commented.

"Whoever's in charge must be strong, but why would anyone gather such dangerous people together," Serafall asked.

"So, I bet I can guess who's leading you, has to be Ophis the Ouroboros dragon right," Azazel guessed correctly.

'I read about her, she's strong, I want to fight her now, can we Mavis," Zeref asked a little like a child.

"Maybe if you're a good black mage and fight off the vanishing dragon when the time comes," Mavis said as she patted him on the head like a dog.

"Yes it is true I have sided with Ophis, but believe me neither one of us has the slightest interest in world domination. We're just a group that formed in order for us to use our power and that's all," Vali stated.

"Well that makes more sense, conspiring with Katerea seemed a little beneath you, but even so, both of you had devil titles stolen so I wasn't sure," Azazel revealed.

"He's a devil king descendent too," Serafall asked in shock.

"What are you saying," Rias also asked in shock.

"My name is Vali Lucifer, I am a direct descendant of one of the dead devil kings, my mother was human so I'm a half blood. My father was the grandson of the former great devil king Lucifer," Vali revealed.

"No, it can't be true," Rias said in disbelief.

"Of course, half human there's no way we could have known," Sirzechs realized.

"While you have the blood of a real devil king, since you are also human, you just happen to be possessed by the vanishing dragon, so basically your very existence is a joke," Azazel theorized.

"I would go with Miracle personally, but to each their own," Vali said as he revealed his four pairs of devil wings.

"Look at his wings," Asia said in awe.

"Dear God," Michael said.

"I have a feeling this one will be the best white dragon emperor the world has ever known, past present and future," Azazel commented.

"Zeref Dragneel, fate can be cruel, wouldn't you agree," Vali asked.

"Only if you believe in something so foolish," Zeref replied as he flew up and Azazel flew down.

"I am the strongest dragon, and I carry with me the blood of the devil king, but were are just a lowly human before becoming devil you weren't even an impressive student in high school. I would have beaten Kokabiel in half the time, you are just so low with quite a pathetic magic," Vali stated.

"Are you saying you want to have that fight now, or do you wish to save it for after you've updated your will," Zeref asked with a smirk.

"You are so disappointing, it's so disappointing it's funny, even though we are rival sacred gears you and I are as far apart as the sky to the earth. No, even more than that," the white dork boasted.

Zeref looked up from a book he got from his requip space and said, "oh, did you say something cliche emo dork?"

"You know, maybe you should try being an avenger, I could kill your parents if that would help," Vali offered.

"My parents are already dead, those two are just people I am using until I feel like me and Mavis can go out on our own," the black mage admitted.

"Then what if I kill your precious Mavis then," he reprised.

"Can you actually kill an immortal, or are you just all talk," Zeref asked.

"So many people believe they are immortal, but I can't wait to show you how you are wrong," Vali said.

Zeref suddenly disappeared from his sight and reappeared behind him and said, "let's test your theory should we." Before slamming a large force of death magic into his face and sent him to the ground very hard.

Vali slowly rose from the whole with more than a few scratches on his armor, "that was good, but you touched me and you know what that means." Before Albion said divide, only to gain no extra power from him, no magic, no devil power, no anything.

Zeref reappeared before him and uppercutted the white dragon emperor in the jaw before quickly sending a kick to his abdomen. "You seem confused little lizard, maybe you should do more research on your opponent," Zeref said as he grabbed Vali by the throat.

"How," was all the boy could say before Zeref slammed dozens of low level death orbs into his body.

"You don't know the weakness of your own sacred gear, and you call me weak. Your power is only as good until you can't divide and take away from a person's power, but when you can't, you are helpless," Zeref commented before Vali was again bombarded with more low level death orbs.

Next was a series of punches from the black mage's fists directly to Vali's now exposed face. When he felt as though Vali had enough punishment, Zeref got off him and calmly walked back to Mavis and said, "that was no fun."

Vali was now pissed, this nobody was showing him up and obviously thought him to be weak, but the vanishing dragon is anything but weak. Before anyone could react, he speed and grabbed Rias by her throat and effectively drained her power to his own.

"Now is where we get serious," Vali said before he rose and exude an aura from his wings before calling out, "half dimension." He rose his left hand and effectively shrunk down the new school building.

"Vali is warping the dimensions, it's a very dangerous action," Michael stated.

"Wait, how is that fair," Akeno asked as she clutched a severely weakened Rias.

"It isn't fair at all, oh what are we going to do with our two fighting dragon love birds. He'll have to want it more to win, let's try adding another element that isn't fair of our own, hey black mage," Azazel called.

"What do you want, pervert," Zeref asked.

"Let me make this simple so you'll understand, that power divides things around him in half. Meaning that the bust size of your girlfriend will become half it's original size," Azazel told him.

"Why do you think I care, I already told you that I am not a freakin pervert, and if you think I am than you can fight him on your own," the black mage said before walking to Mavis.

Only for her to meet him halfway and grab his collar and told him in a eerily calm tone of voice. "I spent almost one hundred years having no boobs, I will not go back now that I have a set I like and want to keep. If you don't fight for my boobs than we won't be doing anything for a month, and I mean anything."

"What do you want me to do, walk up to him and yell out that I'm fighting for your boobs," Zeref quietly questioned.

"Yes, I want you to scream it to the top of your lungs and then beat him into the ground," Mavis said through gritted teeth.

"Fine, just don't threaten with nothing for a month," he replied before calmly walked to stare up at Vali.

"So have you decided to fight or what," Vali asked.

'You owe me big time Mavis,' Zeref thought before taking a deep breath and yelling out to the top of his lungs. "DON'T FUCK WITH ME, MAVIS'S BOOBS ARE PERFECT AND I WON'T LET YOU REDUCE THEM."

Now Vali was clearly confused because he asked, "wait, what," before he felt Zeref's huge spike in power.

'I just know this will come back to haunt me,' Zeref thought before unleashing a huge wave of magic power and sending it over what most people can handle.

Azazel was chuckling as he put up a barrier and said, "this is perfect, his power increases this much just to keep his girlfriend's chest form getting smaller."

'No you fool, he always had even more power than this, you are just too stupid to notice,' Mavis thought as she crossed her arms under her bust.

This is the point where Zeref launches himself at Vali and lets loose a huge valley of death orbs to wipe him off the map. Vali barely manages to dodge them all in order to not get killed before Zeref appears before him and send a heel drop on the top of his head. Next was a huge fist to the gut causing Vali to cough up enough blood to fill several blood bags.

Zeref then delivered a kick to his head while Vali was bent over after the fist to the gut, this caused the white dork to land on his back with the black mage standing over him. Zeref then proceeded to pound Vali's face in with magically enhanced punches for several minutes while waiting for an energy he sensed approach and stop him. 'It would be a waste to just kill someone with his potential,' he thought as the barrier finally shattered and someone finally came to stop the fight.

"How terrible of you Vali, getting beat by that low ranking devil," the man said before trying to swipe his staff at Zeref, only to meet air as the black mage jumped back to the others.

"Bikou, what are you doing here," Vali weakly said as he could barely breathe, let alone stand.

"We're finally going to fight with the northern earth gods, so I was sent to find you and bring you back, and apparently save you from a beatdown," Bikou told him.

"Good, now do I get to fight both of you, or just the monkey here," Zeref asked as he stepped up to them.

"That's Bikou, a descendent of the victorious fighting Buddha, he's related to the trickster monkey from the sieuki legends, Son Goku," Azazel informed him. "This means he is way out of your league kid, not even completely sure that I could take him on."

"Regardless, I will be taking my fallen comrade here and leaving, we will see each other in the future," Bikou said before he slammed his staff on the ground and they both sunk into a black whole.

Soon, all three powers had a joint operation to repair the school, and that in of itself was a big accomplishment. The leaders were gathered together and seemed to be having a discussion.

"Apologies Azazel, Katerea was one of our internal issues," Sirzechs said.

Azazel waved him off and said, "Vali from our side caused problems as well, and it was my mistake not to nip that in the but a long time ago."

"Everything truly is starting anue," Michael commented before Mavis had a wonderful idea.

"Excuse me, chief Michael, would it be possible to let Asia and Xenovia to start praying again, it would mean so much to them," she asked with a charming smile.

"Well ladies, is that the truth," Michael asked before the both replied with a yes. "Then let me ask you this, would you still pray even though you know God isn't here anymore?"

Without hesitation Asia replied, "yes, even if there is no God, I'd love to be able to pray, it brings me comfort."

"Same for me, I'd appreciate the chance to give thanks to God as well as you chief Michael," Xenovia said.

Irina came up to their side and said, "I'll ask the same on their behalf, please let them pray. I didn't know the entire story, and I was so devastated when I thought you had betrayed us, I'm so sorry."

"Well don't be, there's nothing to apologize for," Xenovia said.

"Asia, what I said to you was mean spirited and just plain cruel," Irina told her.

"Oh, not at all, I'm used to it anyway," Asia said bashfully.

"I hope you can forgive me," she asked.

"No please, I wasn't even really all that upset, believe me," Asia said.

"How cute, a friendship between believers of the devil and God," Serafall commented.

"Michael, can you do it, perhaps granting them their with will be a symbol of our peace," Sirzechs suggested.

"Yes, and besides, I doubt that two devils that don't receive damage when they pray will be the end of the world," Michael said and all the girls gave the thanks. Before they all prayed and Xenovia and Asia got headaches from it. "Give it time ladies, give it time ladies, I have to head to headquarters and change the system first."

"I think I'll stay here for a little while, I can't believe how much I like this place," Azazel said.

"You just want to get a good hold of the drinks don't you," Zeref deadpanned.

"I'm tired now, I'm going home," Azazel told them before him and his followers vanished via magic circle.

Zeref and Mavis began to walk away with their work completed and the battle won, for the most part. The only thing left to do for today is go home and get some sleep, and some alone time with the ones they love.

* * *

 **The next school day**

"And so, starting from this day forward, I have become the adviser for the Occult Research Club," Azazel said to all the devils in the club, as well as Sona and Tsubaki.

"Wait, you can't be serious," Rias asked.

"Oh, but I am, I asked Sirzechs and everything, he told me I should talk to Serafall's little sister about it," Azazel told them.

"Look I didn't have much of a choice, if I didn't agree with it my sister threatened the worst. She said she'd come instead," Sona said with a small smile.

"So basically, what you mean is you sold us out," Rias interpreted.

"Anyway, I'll leave you too it," Sona said before her and Tsubaki left and ignored Rias's cries of outrage.

"Now understand that Sirzechs had one condition for me, I cannot stay here unless I provide a gift to you. As long as I'm around I will help you develop your immature sacred gears," Azazel said with a chuckle. "The mysterious boosted gear with unpredictable evolution, the holy devil sword, and forbidden Balor View. I can use the research I've done to evolve them all on an individual level, understand? So from now on you can call me mister Azazel, okay."

"I'd rather not," Zeref and Mavis said together.

"I'm looking forward to working with you all," Mr. Azazel said as he stood walked around and stood in front of the desk.

"Hold it, I never agreed to this, how can we even trust you," Rias yelled in protest.

"Oh yeah, Sirzechs gave me another message for you Rias as well, it seems that when he stayed at Zeref's house previously, he learned of the importance of skinship between household members. Somehow he also got the idea that you need a good amount of boobs to charge your power, and this is an official order of the great devil king Lucifer. All of the current members of the Occult Research Club are hereby directed to move in with Zeref immediately, there you go," Azazel announced.

"I knew that stupid speech you made me do would come back to haunt me, this is what I get for keeping people alive," Zeref cried in outrage as he banged his head against the wall.

"I'm going to kill that bastard the next time I see him," Mavis snarled as she also banged her head against the wall.

"What's the big deal, you two aren't even going to be bothered with any nighttime activities so who cares," Azazel commented.

"How would you know that," Akeno questioned.

"Because it's obvious, the signs all point to the farthest thing they reached is a makeout session," Azazel informed.

'Um, that's not entirely true," Asia said softly, and almost nobody heard her, except for the one person that mattered, Azazel.

"What do you mean not entirely true Asia," he asked her.

Zeref and Mavis turned in horror at that, and the nun made it worse when she spoke, "the night that Kokabiel attacked and everyone went home. I heard Mavis start something with who she called her Emperor Spriggan, and the sounds of flesh hitting flesh went on for quite a while. Issei's mom finally came in at the five hour mark with bags under her eyes and just handed me some earplugs, but that still didn't stop the vibrations."

The couple in questioned looked whiter than ghosts at that, Zeref quietly said, "I knew I forgot something that night."

"That's the only time I felt anything though, so I assume it was their only time," the naïve Asia finished.

"I am going to give you a homework assignment Asia, you are to write down everything your heard from that night and give it to me by the end of the weak," Azazel ordered.

Zeref turned to look at Rias with rage filled in his now red eyes, "if I am forced to live with you people, your family will pay. And it will be out of their own pockets, you can be sure of that," he finished as he cracked his knuckles.

Soon afterwards the resounding screams in the underworld could be traced back to that of the house of Gremory where the head of the family was crying his eyes out over a large sum of money he lost.


	14. Underworld Training

**Reincarnated Love**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Underworld Training**

This was not how that Friday was supposed to go, Zeref and Mavis were supposed to get up before Asia and were going to destroy anything she had written down about their first night. However, someone came into their room when they weren't in there and unset their alarm clock so that they woke up very late. To make matters worse, Asia told nobody where she hid her notebook due today, and that means they had to run and catch her before she got to the clubroom. They could have used magic to do it, but magic isn't meant to be used on trivial things such as this.

Just as class ended, the teacher just had to ask them to stay behind to talk about the constant, what he thought, googly eyes at one another instead of the lesson. This was just the time that Asia needed to hand in her report on their first time, and for Rias, Akeno, Azazel, Koneko, Kiba, Sona, Tsubaki, and Xenovia to all read the final page just as Zeref and Mavis came through the door. All of them, even Azazel, had blushes as red as Rias's hair at that point, except for Kiba who they later found out passed out after the fifth page. Just to be clear, this thing had ten full pages, in English, single spaced, and actually was well written if you get rid of the smut.

"I get why everyone else is reading what is supposed to be private, but why are Sona and Tsubaki here," Zeref questioned trying to avoid the actual subject.

"You are not getting out of this you two, I have to know if you both really spent more than five hours doing all of this or not," Azazel asked still blushing.

"I am not going to dignify that with any response, but I will tell you that it is between Mavis and me," he growled while Mavis blushed with a bowed head.

"I just want to know if you actually did the prisoner of war role play," he said.

"I liked the nun and devil one, might sound weird, but it had a romantic element to it," Xenovia commented.

"My favorite was dominatrix meets the dominator and they both battled for domination," you know who informed.

"I liked the cat play," Koneko surprisingly said.

"I liked the maid and master part myself," Sona surprisingly informed.

"Mine was the butler and mistress skit," Tsubaki informed.

"I liked the knight that came in at the wrong moment that turned hot towards the end," Kiba said after he awakened.

"Personally I liked the exorcist taking on the succubus myself," Asia said.

"I liked the emperor Spriggan ravaging his empress Origa quite beautifully by the sound of it," Rias commented.

With each and every statement the couple in question stood there while not moving or saying a word, and it was beginning to unnerve the rest of the peerage. Before anyone could question them, Mavis looked up and seemed to have lost her grip on reality and began to speak in what could only be described as riddle speak. Zeref on the other hand, his mind did the only thing it could think of in this situation, turn him suicidal by having him try and break his own neck multiple times, which failed every time.

The last comment they hear was from Rias to Asia saying, "you are actually good at writing this down, you could be a writer."

* * *

 **The next day that the couple had coherent thoughts**

Zeref and Mavis were both sleeping soundly in their bed as the morning sun came in through the new curtains to rouse them. They woke up from each other's arms to find an unfamiliar ceiling, just for a moment though, as the next moment they realized they were in the remodeled house. Soon enough they decided to get ready for the day by doing their recent routine. Shower together, get dressed together, and finally a quick make out session before heading down for breakfast.

"Yeah, I'd say I was surprised, I came home from work last night to find a ten story palace with five basements. I never even had a clue that Rias's father was some kind of big deal construction magnate. He transformed our home into a Tony Montana wet dream, but in a good way," Issei's father told them as they ate breakfast.

"And I can't believe we slept through the entire remodeling process too, talk about convenient. The kitchen is so big now with plenty of room to move around," Issei's mother said.

The group was now leaving for school and such so that they can have a semi easy time before the summer. When they got to school, all the students were in a frenzy about how it was the last day of school and such.

"Last day of school you jive ass sukkahs," Matsuda yelled to Motohama and Zeref who wasn't really in this conversation.

"And you guys know what that means, sexy summer time, babes in bikinis at the beaches and pools. My spy dork senses are tingling with anticipation," Motohama said openly.

"So the perverted duo is keeping their summer schedule open," the voice of Aika Kiriyuu cut through the conversation of the two boys.

"Shut up, and what's with the perverted duo junk," Motohama told her.

"Yeah, we just haven't Issei back yet and we only need one creep with glasses and Motohama's our dog," Matsuda yelled.

She huffed and turned away and said, "don't lump me in the same category as that spectacled freak, it insults me."

Now that part was one of the great mysteries that neither Zeref nor Mavis could ever solve, how that eyesight became so accurate. Motohama even mistakenly mentioned Mavis's measurements in front of him one time. He got the shit beat out of him for that, he was spot on in his assessment, but he still got the shit beat out of him.

"Motohama's glasses can accurately measure the size of a woman's bust in the time it takes to finish this sentence," Matsuda argued.

Said man got a perverted look in his face before adjusting his glasses while saying, "I'd say your packing a very respectable 36 C."

Aika stood from her seat and said, "hate to break it to you but you're not the only one with that technique." Before walking up to Zeref of all people, who was sitting down and reading a book while Mavis talking with some friends about the summer. "Now gentlemen, what do we have here," she said before going wide eyed while looking at Issei's crotch.

"I don't know what is going on inside that head of yours, but don't do it," Issei said.

"That isn't possible without surgery, and there is no sign of that, but," Aika said before whispering something into Issei's ear.

Zeref looked at her with serious eyes and then looked at Mavis to see she was blushing, she knew of Aika's abilities and knew for a fact that she just gaged his package.

"You are quite lucky Mavis, your boyfriend is packing some serious artillery," she yelled out from across the room for everyone to hear.

"Isn't that something that should be taken up with the authorities," Xenovia asked as she was standing next to her.

"I mean his package," Aika yelled out again, and this time everyone laughed as Mavis passed out from the blush on her face. Before she could hit the floor from her standing position however, she was instantly caught by Zeref and taken to the club room to cool down.

When they got there, Zeref managed to wake Mavis with the smell of something she loved to eat, fried chicken, oh the irony. Once the piece was down the hatch, they just waited for the rest of the club to get here.

When everyone arrived, they were doing their own thing, Kiba was read, Asia and Xenovia were talking in a corner, Koneko was sitting in her spot and strangely enough she wasn't eating any snacks. Azazel was in the room as well, but nobody noticed him, apart from Zeref and Mavis that is.

Zeref decided to ask Kiba, "is there anything that the peerage will be doing over the summer?"

Kiba perked up at that, he closed his book, which was a well written book based off one of our couple's skits, written by Asia, and said, "we do, I forgot that this is your first time with us you two."

Rias then walked in with Akeno trailing behind, as she entered she said, "it looks like everyone is here." Now Rias just casually mentions how the peerage will be going home to the underworld. "Naturally with summer finally here, we can go on our yearly tradition and go there for the summer. We will all be heading out tomorrow morning, and it will be a long trip so bring a book or something."

"Wait, did you say all of us," Asia asked.

"Masters and servants must always be together, plus I got a group rate," Rias mentions.

"Going to the underworld while I'm still alive makes me a bit nervous, but I wouldn't feel anything if I were already dead," Asia said.

"So then, starting tomorrow morning, we're going to spend our vacation in the same hell I once tossed infidels into. For a once believer turned devil, that's irony," Xenovia said.

"Will you be joining us as well Azazel," Mavis asked, much to everyone else's, except Zeref's, shock.

Everyone turned to Rias's chair and noticed the man just relaxing as he listened in on the conversation before answering Mavis's question with a nod.

"When did you get in here," Rias asked.

"Listen Gremory, if you didn't notice my presence till just now, than you've still got a lot of training left to do," Azazel told her.

"He's right Rias, you must be on guard at all times, even when in a relaxed state, but that comes with experience," Zeref told her.

* * *

 **On their way to the underworld**

"I never expected to go to hell on a train," Asia admitted as they were enjoying the comfort of the compartment.

"This is a proper trip, and all new devils should enter it through the appropriate channels," Akeno said to the group as her, Rias Asia, Zeref, Mavis, and Xenovia were playing cards.

Soon a voice on the loud speaker said, "we will soon be arriving at the Sitri domain terminal."

After that, Sona, Tsubaki, and Saji came into the compartment for a greeting while on their way to the underworld as well. "Good to see you Sona," Rias greeted first.

"Since you were kind enough to give us a ride on the Gremory train, I thought I'd see how you were before we got off," Sona told her friend.

"Fine, if not a bit anxious," was her reply.

"Perfectly understandable, after all this is no ordinary trip home," Sona said.

"You're headed out to the underworld to train too, right bro," Saji asked.

"Up till now we've only been told we'll be accompanying Rias on break," Xenovia said.

"Oh, well I'm about to go and work my but off so that the next time we meet up, I'll be a lot stronger than you, got me Dragneel," Saji boasted.

"Saji it's time to go," Sona informed before said Dragneel could retort.

"Alright, see ya," Saji said.

"Goodbye and good luck," Sona said.

"Goodbye, see you again soon," Rias bid them farewell as the Sitri group left.

The time passed quickly after that, the train continued on for quite some time. "I's been a while since we dropped Sona and her peerage off," Gasper commented.

"Yeah your right, goes to show you just how big the underworld really is," Zeref said.

"We will soon be arriving at the Gremory domain terminal," the voice spoke over the loud speaker.

Soon the land of Gremory came into view and was roughly the size of Japan, or even the entire kingdom of Fiore. Everyone was amazed at how much the house had, even the two immortals were amazed, more so from their strategic minds than anything else.

"Wait, do you mean all that land," Xenovia exclaimed.

"Yes, this all belongs to the house of Gremory," Akeno informed.

"If you were to compare it to japan, they own roughly the size of it's main island," Kiba also informed.

Just than, the train made a rough stop and made everyone brace for impact, Akeno just grabbed the seat tightly, Gasper fumbled in his box, Asia and Xenovia crashed into one another, and Zeref and Mavis held onto each other for stability.

"Why did we stop," Xenovia questioned.

"The emergency break has been activated," the announcing voice said.

"How strange, I wonder why someone stopped the train," Akeno commented as she held onto the seat.

"Ow my neck, did we get into an accident," Gasper asked.

The door to the compartment opened and in stepped Azazel and Rias with Rias looking a little worried about something. "A few VIP's will be gathering here soon, maybe the stop was a security precaution," Azazel suggested. "Looks like we might be stuck here for a while, I'm going to go take a peak, chow," with that he left them to their own devices.

Rias released a breath after he left and said, "one of the representatives of Asgard will be joining us for a conference."

Just then Koneko, Zeref, and Mavis sensed that something was wrong and said at the same time, "somethings wrong," before the train disappeared and everyone except Rias was thrown into darkness and landed in the middle of a ravine surrounded by rocky mountains. "Forced teleportation," Kiba surmised as everyone looked around to survey the area.

"Where is Rias," Asia asked in a frightened tone.

"I don't see her," Akeno answered since she was now in charge if Rias wasn't here.

"Azazel is missing too," Gasper told them.

"Be quiet," Xenovia ordered as a rumbling was heard from all around them before a good sized maroon dragon with two gold horns on it's head reached their location.

It breathed a stream of fire at them, all except two had to dodge, why, because one used a shield of death magic to shield him and his girlfriend. The knights pulled out their swords while Koneko charged in and just as she was about to punch the dragon, it's tail smacked into her and made her crash into the mountainside.

Now blood was spilling from her head as she fell to the ground and the dragon roared at them. Akeno had enough and turned into her combat uniform saying, "since Rias isn't here, it's my duty to take the lead. Kiba Xenovia, do whatever you can to distract the dragon, Zeref charge up a good sized spell, Mavis protect him while he does that, Asia protect Koneko, I will give orders to coordinate our response."

They all shouted out with, "you got it Akeno," before they sprang into action with Zeref going to work on a version of his death pillar that won't kill the dragon, wouldn't want to ruin the test now would he. Mavis pretended to protect him while he charged it up quite slowly as compared to what he could do in an instant. The dragon noticed this and was about to attack the two when Akeno sent a charge of her black lightning at the dragon's snout to force him back.

"I love dishing out punishment," she said as she lit him up.

"Hey scaly, over here," Xenovia yelled out as she and Kiba charged at sides of the dragon. It quickly and easily blocked the swords with it's horns, which extended to deflect their swords.

They soon fell to the ground and was able to recover as Kiba unleashed a sword birth to impale the dragon. It just used it's tail to simply smash them to pieces before ejecting a stream of fire from it's mouth making Kiba barely dodge in time.

Gasper chose that time to finally act and freeze the dragon with his sacred gear, and the dragon did stop. Only for a short time though as it quite easily broke free from the freezing power. "I'm sorry, he's too scary I can't keep focus," the boy cried out.

Zeref chose that time to act as he brought up his right wrist over top his left wrist. His right index and middle fingers pointed up, with his left index and pinky pointed down with his red eyes on full display. Everyone knew what that meant, as soon as they retreated they hear the call of, "death pillar," before the whole dragon was engulfed in a huge pillar made of black magic.

When the resounding dust and debris from the massive pillar was over, the dragon was left lying motionless and fallen on the rocky ravine and barely breathing. "Stop, that's enough," Azazel called from where he and Rias stood agape while watching the whole thing play out.

When they came down, they explained that the dragon is a devil sent here to test their abilities and power. "I thought I sensed Ddraig's power here, but I didn't see him being used," the dragon by the name of Tannin said.

Zeref's boosted gear then materialized itself on his left hand and said, "my current host is my most powerful host yet, he does not actually require my assistance."

"Blaze meteor dragon, aka devil dragon Tannin, vestal to the former dragon emperor. He allowed himself to be turned into a devil for reasons I don't feel like going into now, the big guy's come down to help out with your training children," Azazel introduced.

"I was under the impression Zeref was going to keep on training us," Xenovia replied.

"Sirzechs asked me to come help, and from what I've seen, all but one of you needs a lot of work," Tannin replied.

"I hope he didn't hurt you to badly, I'm so sorry, I never wanted to play a trick on you. I was against the ambush ploy from the start, but my big brother can be rather insistent," Rias told them.

"I can sum up why your power isn't improving, besides with a tendency for spoiling them, you act with uncertainty," Azazel stated.

"What uncertainty," she asked back.

"I wanted to gauge the kind of power you could muster when surprised, and trust me I learned plenty. This fight showed me what kind of training regiment you most needed," was his answer.

"Exactly the plan a fallen angel would come up with," Akeno commented with a little less bitterness than the others thought.

"I'll do whatever it takes to make you kids stronger, I am your teacher after all," Azazel said.

"For the record, Tannin was only using his full power when he tried to defend against Zeref's death pillar," Ddraig told them as an idea how powerful his host was.

"I can't take you guys home all scraped up like that, so it's time for our obligatory bath," Rias announced.

* * *

 **After the bath at Gremory manner**

The manner was huge, bigger than the school, and the group, minus Zeref since he had a castle back in Alvarez and Mavis who seen it when she was Ravel, was awestruck at the sight. "Wow, this place is enormous," Xenovia commented.

"This is where your family lives," Asia asked more than stated.

The door soon opened and Grayfia stepped out and bowed before saying," welcome home my lady, we have been awaiting your return, you may follow me inside."

Inside was a multitude of maids and butlers all lined through the halls of the mansion. It was a bit unnerving considering that they weren't doing anything, just bowing before them.

Suddenly a little kid came before them, he was the spitting image of a Gremory prince. "Rias, Rias, you're finally home," the boy cried out to his relative.

Unbeknownst to everyone else, Zeref and Mavis instantly made a bet as to what his relation to Rias was, ant or sister.

"I've missed you Millicas, my you've gotten big sense the last time I saw you," Rias remarked as she held her relative.

"Everyone, this is Millicas, son to my older brother, Sirzechs," Rias introduced, and then she noticed Zeref give Mavis money and figured they just made a bet that he lost.

The boy stood in front of the group and said respectfully, "my name is Millicas Gremory, it's a pleasure to meat you."

"Devilish looks and good manners, talk about prince charming," Xenovia remarked with a smile.

"Excuse me please, won't you come in," Grayfia monotoned before the door opened and Millicas ran inside past the maid.

"Rias and her friends are finally here," he exclaimed as he ran inside the room.

As they were walking in they heard a woman's voice saying, "my, my, such poor behavior."

"It's a pleasure to see you again, it's been far too long lady Venelana," Akeno said before the peerage bowed as a sign of respect.

"You sound so different Akeno, I'm so excited to meet all your new friends, I'm Rias's mom, Venelana Gremory," lady Gremory introduced. "Excuse me, but are you Zeref Dragneel," she asked, and he nodded in confirmation with a questioning look. "I take it upon myself to look into my daughter's suitors, a mother worries you know."

Zeref's black eyes changed into red ones at that statement before growling, "let me make one thing perfectly clear, I only have one love, and that's Mavis Vermillion, not Rias Gremory."

Venelana's eyes widen as she felt a power she never felt before, the power of death, a power that should never be in the hands of non gods. She decided to quickly change the subject, "I believe it's time for dinner, Rias would you show everyone the way."

"Welcome everyone, while you are here, please think of this as your home away from home," Zeoticus Gremory said before they began to eat.

The dinner was uneventful to be quite honest, everyone ate with grace and dignity as expected of someone accustomed to eating such meals. Except for Gasper who was freaking out about too many eyes on him as he ate, and Koneko who was acting strangely and not eating anything.

"I've been meaning to ask you Zeref, how are your parents doing," Zeoticus asked the boy with a small tear in his eye at how much everything cost him.

"They're great, they wanted me to tell you thank you for the new house and that they enjoy it," Zeref said with a smile at seeing the lord so miserable.

"I'm happy they are enjoying it, however I would have used material and substances a little less expensive if I could," he mentioned.

"You can thank your son for that one, next time he gets an idea, remind him that he should ask other peoples opinions on the matters first," Mavis said with a huff.

"Ah yes, how are you two doing in your relationship by the way," Zeoticus asked.

"If you are asking just out of curiosity than we are fine, but if it's to get me with Rias than you will be digging your own grave," Zeref said very threateningly with red eyes for extra intimidation.

"The first, definitely the first," he hurriedly said while Mavis just giggled at her boyfriends antics.

* * *

 **Next day**

They were all gathered behind Gremory mansion with Azazel in front of them, and they were waiting for something to happen. "Alright, looks like everyone's here, let's cut to the chase, I've got a twenty day human world regiment that's going to whip you into shape," Azazel said.

"Here I was hoping it would be longer," Zeref offhandedly said.

"That's right Zeref, and you get to go first," he said back before Tannin showed up in all his dragon glory. "This is going to be your personal trainer for the next three weeks."

"This will be my first time training someone who wields Ddraig," Tannin mentioned.

"Your primary concern is to pull out your balance breaker, you won't always have that death magic you really so heavily on," Azazel told him.

'I'll humor the idiot that thinks he's a genius for now,' Zeref thought before Tannin tried to pick him up, only to find the boy already on top of him.

Rias:  
Azazel's advise for her is, "question, are you the brains or the brawn of your team? Answer: a good king is both and neither because they knew when to fight and when to lead. Realizing that comes from realizing your pieces to their fullest."  
Zeref's advise, "it also would help if you shown more confidence in your own abilities, you are the king for a reason so act like it."

Akeno:

Her trainer was her father, but what her father didn't expect was the words to come out of her mouth when they met, "I forgive you, and I'm sorry."

"Please clarify Akeno," Baraquiel asked her.

"I was given some insight into what happened to mother, I forgive you for not being there and I'm sorry for what I said to you then," Akeno told him.

"Thank you, and apology accepted, now let me see this black lightning I've heard so much about," her father said.

"You might end up regretting that," she said before the lightning clashed furiously on the mountain they were on.

Kiba:  
Azazel's advise was, "hone your balance breaker, once you've whipped it out, keep it up for as long as you can."  
Zeref's advice, "push past that, don't keep it up as long as you can, keep it up and continually practice till it drops from your hand."

Xenovia:  
Azazel, "that holy sword of yours is fecal for who it chooses as it's wielder, taming it is a sheer matter of will."  
Zeref, "not everything can be solved through force, the holy sword can cut almost anything, but try using other advantages the holy sword can give you."

Gasper:  
Azazel, "I'd call you a gentle giant if you weren't so small and jittery, get a grip, while you may think you lack talent, It's your timid nature that's holding you back. Simple fix is to go out where people can see you, that is the first step."  
Zeref, "Calm your mind, remember the training I put you through to hone your sacred gear. Being timid is nothing to be embarrassed about, but you have to know when to be timid and when to act."

Koneko:  
Azazel, "if you wish to release the power you have sealed within, stop playing cat and mouse with your identity, that's the only way you'll get stronger."  
Zeref, "whatever trauma you have from your past or the reason you are afraid to use your power, remember that in the end your power comes from yourself. If you fear losing control then make sure that doesn't happen by remembering who you love and wish to protect when you use the power."

Asia:  
Azazel, "here's the thing about twilight healing, it's completely dependent on the user's ability. If your good enough you could release aura from your whole body and heal your friends even when they are far away."  
Zeref, "he doesn't know that you can do that already, but train in how to heal multiple people at one time, that should be worth the effort instead of doing what you already know."

Mavis:  
Azazel, "I don't know your strengths or weaknesses, but I do know that you are a tactician, so use the knowledge you have at your disposal and widen your area of vision."  
Zeref, "That is the only thing he has said that I agree with, but put in some work with your fire magic as well, just don't try and go overboard and burn everything like Natsu would."

With the advice given and everyone off doing their own training, Zeref was able to cut loose a little and every time he went against Tannin, the dragon lost every time. The total number of was 5,280, the total number of times in balance breaker, 2,640. Total number of times it was death magic, 2,600, and the total number it was just Zeref's full power that made the dragon give up, 40.

"I have missed you so much Mavis, I hope your training went well," Zeref asked Mavis when they finally came back from training.

"Yep, more powerful than ever before with all knew tactics up my arsenal, and more," Mavis said the last part in his ear suggestively.

"I managed to heal up to twelve people at once before needing to recharge," Asia informed.

"I took your advice about me and protecting everyone to heart and unleashed my power, but I'll only use it if necessary," Koneko told him.

"I managed to get out onto the streets and now I can stay out a whole two hours before I have to go back inside my box," Gasper proudly informed.

"I developed a new fighting style with Durandal instead of charging head first I look before I slash," Xenovia stated proudly.

"My full limit with my balance breaker is two whole weeks, I also got a teacher to up my skill level," Kiba said with pride.

"I beat dad with my god slayer lightning while he used every ounce of magic he had, I used only three fourths," Akeno boasted truthfully.

"I upped my magic concentration practices and can now equip into a total of ten armors in a row, I only have eight though," Rias told him.

"Excellent job everyone, for the one who taught you all first, I am proud of your progress," Zeref said.

"Wait, didn't you all follow any of my advise, I told you all so many important things, but did any of you listen," Azazel asked, kind of peeved.

"All your advise is old news, we already learned that stuff, you didn't know all of our abilities so you couldn't have known how to advise us properly," Rias offhandedly said before they left for something to eat.

* * *

 **Later that evening**

"What did you wish to discuss with us Koneko," Zeref asked as he, Mavis, Koneko, and Rias were sitting in Koneko's room.

The rook gave her king a nod for her to tell the story, "a long time ago there were two Nekomata sisters. The two were orphaned and homeless, but they had each other, as long as they were together they had someone they could depend on. Eventually both cats were picked up by a devil, in time the eldest became their servant and finally a chance at a good life."

Koneko picked the story up from there, "but by turning into a devil her hidden power began to overflow. Having lost control, she killed her master and vanished without a trace. She became a dangerous stray that decimated an entire pursuit force, and fearing the younger sister would follow in these footsteps. The devil community set out to dispose of her before another catastrophe could occur."

"The rest of the story we can pretty much fill in the blanks ourselves, but why tell us now and not before," Mavis asked thinking that something wasn't right about the story.

"Because you inspired her to use the power, I just want to make sure you know the reason she hides it," Rias told them.

"I see, but you should know that what everyone thinks is the story, is not always the story that is true," Zeref said.

"We know, I gained a bit of knowledge during my training, and part of it was learning on the effects of Senjutsu, what the power is. I found out that you don't go mad with power from it, if anything it only makes you become more protective," Rias informed.

"So we are all thinking that what happened to Koneko's sister isn't as cut and dry as it seems," Mavis surmised for everyone.

"She still left me alone until Sirzechs found me, I want to know why," Koneko declared.

"She probably knew that life on the run is no place for a child, but what worries me is where she wound up since on the run," Zeref said.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it, right now we have an event to head to," Rias informed before they all left to get ready.

* * *

 **At the event**

When they got there, Zeref requipped into his black mage outfit while Mavis into her white dress with wings on the side of her head. Rias was in a red dress and had her red hair up in a bun while Akeno wore a black kimono.

"I've never seen this many satan class devils, at least, not in one place," Kiba commented while looking at all four satans.

"It is pretty incredible," Xenovia admitted.

"Just be careful not to offend anyone tonight, especially you Zeref," Rias ordered.

"Not my fault you guys where what amounts to nothing all the time," Zeref grumbled almost incoherently.

Rias would have asked what he said, but she knew she couldn't really threaten him with anything so why even bother.

"It's good to see you again Rias," Sona said as her, Tsubaki, and Saji were walking up.

"Same to you Sona, welcome, how is your training camp going," Rias asked politely.

"Alright," came Sona's short reply.

"How's it hanging Dragneel, you power up any," Saji asked.

"Don't know, beat Tannin a few times, but that was about the extent of what I had to do," Zeref mentioned to the slack jawed pawn.

"There you are Sona," Serafall exclaimed as she ran to said devil.

"Oh great my sister's here," Sona said in dismay.

"It's been a long time lady Serafall," Rias greeted.

"Oh hi Rias, looks like you brought the black mage and everyone else too," Serafall greeted.

* * *

 **On the way to waiting room**

"We're almost to the waiting room now, let's we won't be in there long," Sona said to the group as they walked the path.

"A bunch of young hormonal devils stuffed into one room together, we'll be lucky if we get out alive," Rias commented.

"True," Sona said before the door to said room was demolished to a pile of rubble.

Inside they could hear a female young devil say, "if you've got a death wish I'm happy to fill it Zephyrdor."

Said male stood proudly and said, "filling is my job, like I said before, if you want a virgin purging, I'd volunteer."

"What's their deal," Xenovia asked as she and the others watched the scene.

"We're going to rumble," Saji said with a little hope in his voice.

Rias sighed as she said, "right on queue."

Just then a male in black and white that looked strong stood by the group and said, "at least we've come to expect this sort of thing after all these years."

"Hello Sairaorg," Rias greeted to the man clad in black and white.

"I'll give a warmer welcome later," Sairaorg said before heading off to apparently stop the fight. "That's enough don't dishonor the Agares family by humoring him princess, we all know he's the Glasya-Labolas problem child."

"Screw you jackass, nobody talks about me like that," Zephyrdor said.

"I know it's strict, but that's your only warning, if you want to push it I'd be more than happy to show you the door," Sairaorg said as he cracked his knuckles.

Seekvaira backed down but Zephyrdor didn't because he cocked back his fist and said, "I'm not afraid of Bael trash." He was knocked instantly out and into a wall by said man with one direct hit.

The hit was enough for Asia to momentarily lose her balance from the shock-wave, only to be caught by a stranger. "Don't worry, your alright," the stranger said with a kind smile, but Zeref and Mavis could sense vile intent from the man.

Everyone else though was still focused on the display of power bulled off by Sairaorg. "A fine showing by the next Bael family head, no shock though, he is my cousin after all," Rias said in earshot of Zeref. "Sairaorg is also ranked number one among young devils," she said as an after thought, this only peaked Zeref's interest to fight him a little.

Just as the commotion was subsiding, Koneko felt the power of something familiar far off from the building. She was about to head out to meet whoever it was, but was stopped when Zeref put a hand on her shoulder.

"I feel that power too, but you are needed here to help guard Odin, I on the other hand would just be overkill. I will go out to meet with her and ask her why, might even talk to me more seeing as how I am a fellow older sibling," he told her. He looked back to Mavis and saw her nod as a signal to go on without her before he disappeared from sight and went to meat the sister of Koneko.

When he got there he was met with a black haired woman with natural cat ears and two tails in a kimono that could rival Seilah's. "Who are you, and where is Shirone, I sent my power out so she would come here," she questioned playfully.

Zeref looked straight into her eyes as if looking for something, when he was done he smiled and said, "I knew it."


	15. Siblings and Loki

**Reincarnated Love**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Siblings and Loki**

"Knew what, where is Shirone," Kuroka growled towards Zeref.

"Shirone has chosen to stay behind at the party and remain on security, she asked me to speak to you on her behalf," Zeref said.

"Fine, I just want her to come with me so she can learn Senjutsu the proper way," she told him as she dropped from the tree branch she was on.

"That won't do, she has made friends with Rias and the others so she can not go with you while she still has her duty," he informed her.

"Then I shall take her by force if necessary, not really my problem if you choose to die by getting in my way," Kuroka threatened.

Zeref had a smirk on his face as he asked her, "what was it that your former master threatened her with? Enslavement, experimentation, breeding stock, or perhaps just plain kill her to force you into despair and compliance."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she lied with ease, but couldn't help the slight tremble in her voice or the one bead of sweat that ran down her temple.

"I will just assume that it was all of the above then, and I am not here to judge you on what you did, all I am here to do is ask you one question Shirone asked," he informed.

"What is the question and I might just let you live so you can deliver the answer to her," Kuroka stated.

"First off, she understands why you did what you did, to protect the younger is our job as older siblings, that is why we are born first. What she does not understand however, is why you left her there without taking her with you. So that is the question, why didn't you take her with you after you protected her from your former master," Zeref asked.

 **The event**

The rest of the group were all gathered around a round table with a red cloth over it and was waiting for Odin to arrive when Asia spoke up. "I haven't seen Zeref in a while, I wonder where he is."

Now that she mentioned it, the others haven't either, aside from Koneko and Mavis that is. "Now that you've mentioned it, I haven't seen him since the group of young devils gathering," Xenovia commented.

"Ah, please escort them in Baraquiel," they heard Azazel say as said man escorted an old man with a long gray beard inside and on the stage. "You know, for a crotchety old bastard from the north waste, you're not looking too bad."

"I like what your husband's done with your hair," Odin replied back.

"Charming, it's been too long lord Odin, how we've missed your casually homophobic banter," Sirzechs said.

"Greetings Sirzechs, and let me thank you personally for your invitation," Odin said.

Serafall walked up to the man and bowed respectfully and said, "lord Odin, mighty god of the north, you honor us with your visit."

Odin grinned and said, "I expected more from you Leviathan, a pretty young thing such as yourself shouldn't be in drab clothing like that. This is a party isn't it," all the while stroking his beard and looking at her with lust in his eyes.

Serafall looked at herself before she exclaimed, "good point," and began to transform into her magical girl outfit and struck a pose.

"Oh my, what the hell just happened," Odin asked in complete confusion.

"Well have you been living in a cave or something, this is a magical girl outfit, their totally the rage," she informed while still in her pose.

"Love it, how'd you like to stroke Odin's beard," he asked before the woman he entered with spoke.

"Please keep in mind why we made the voyage milord, you're here representing Valhalla."

"Must you always be the downer in the room, it's that kind of attitude that keeps you from getting a hero for yourself," Odin said casually.

This seemed to have struck a nerve with the woman and made her openly weep while saying, "I may just be an ugly Valkyrie who has never had a man, but at least I won't die alone while living in the underworld."

"Sorry about her, this ball of neurosis is named Rossweisse, my highly capable but depressing assistant, that's why she can't find a man," Odin whispered the last part.

"Allow me to apologize for keeping you waiting, Odin, all father of the north, looking hale and hardy as ever I see," everyone heard Michael say as he entered the room flanked by Irina.

 **Zeref and Kuroka**

"Fine, I might as well tell you why, since you seemed to have figured most of it our by yourself, and you seem to be close to Shirone so I would hate to hurt her more," Kuroka said before taking a deep breath. "After I killed that monster of a master, I had no time to reach her as I killed him a good distance from Shirone. By the time I arrived at where we were staying, she had been taken by some devils, and it was only later when I found out she had been taken in by the Gremories."

"That was probably the best thing for her, think about the kind of life she could have had on the road, that is no place for a child," Zeref stated factually.

"I knew that, but I just couldn't help but want to be with her, I did practically raise her after all," she informed.

He stood there for a moment and thought on the next course of action, until finally he found one, and a good one at that. "I suggest I arrange a meeting between you and Shirone so that you can resolve these issues, we can even work out a schedule so that you can train her."

This made her pause for a moment and think for a moment, 'if we can do that, then Shirone could still have friends and be trained in her Senjutsu powers properly.' "Fine, I will let you set up the meeting with her, and we can do the schedule, but I won't be able to stay for long since I am still on the run."

"That is fine, she will actually be glad that she can see you after all these years, and don't worry, she's in good hands," Zeref reassured.

"Thank you, and tell her that I do miss her, and hope to see her again soon, but I have to ask what you meant when you said 'I knew it' before," Kuroka asked.

 **Event**

The leaders all stood in front of a glowing pillar as Sirzechs said, "devils, gods, and fallen angels have seen the lessons of the past and have chosen to live together in peace. Now lord Odin, if there are no objections, please sign the pact monument."

"Of course," Odin said as he walked up and was about to place his hand on the interface before a voice of objection made him pause for at it, "I'm surprised he waited this long."

Just then a dark blue magic circle took shape in the center of the hall and divided itself in half and opened like a door. Through stepped a man with wavy hair in a white suit, and he just radiated power.

"You arrogant fool," Odin said in amusement as the circle disappeared behind the man.

"I am the Norse god Loki, greetings," Loki introduced himself.

"Alright, now we got a party," Azazel exclaimed.

"Loki, you may be the Norse god of mischief, but that gives you no right to cause problems here," Sirzechs told him.

"Seeing Odin, our great all father, mingling with lesser mythologize causes me to suffer indescribable torment Sirzechs," Loki said.

"Leave Loki, if you return to Valhalla immediately I will forgive you for this public affront," Odin ordered as various devil guards surrounded him.

"Really, you can shove your forgiveness," he offered in return.

"Oh great, another man without manners," Rossweisse commented as she took a defensive stance in front of Odin.

"If he chooses to sign an alliance with the other mythologize, it will make things incredibly different for me to set Ragnarok into motion," Loki said.

"The lyrics are different, but the song still sounds the same, look kid you're just a clown working for the Chaos Brigade," Azazel surmised.

"Working for no, working with yes, but I admit this op was my idea, now let me introduce you to my beloved son," Loki said before he summoned another magic circle and out came his son, Fenrir.

 **Zeref and Kuroka**

"The answer to that is simple, I could see in your eyes a look I have wished to see in mine since I failed to protect my little brother," Zeref admitted to her.

"So you figured that out from the look in my eyes, no wonder Ophis is actually avoiding you," Kuroka admitted herself.

"I guess that means you are working with the Chaos Brigade, but what you do in your own time is your business so I don't care," he said.

"Didn't expect that, either way, I'll be on my way, just be sure to tell Shirone that I do miss her and that I love her," she said in what could actually be seen as sad eyes before teleporting away.

"I guess I have to go too then, don't want to miss out on all the fun, I do wish the monkey would have come out to play though," Zeref commented as he strolled through the woods towards the party.

 **Event**

Fenrir was attacking devils left and right and making sure to cause as much chaos as possible while the devils did all they could to keep damage down to a minimum. "Akeno, take out Loki, take him out and then we can focus on taking Fenrir down," Rias ordered her queen.

"Don't do it, that could just make him more rabid and cause more chaos, focus on the beast then the god first," Mavis suggested before Rias gave a nod to Akeno to go with Mavis's plan.

Just as they were about to go on the attack, a green energy barrier surrounded Loki and his son as a man in green by Sirzechs spoke. "You left yourself wide open," Beelzebub said before Loki and his son were transported away in a flash of green light.

Zeref soon arrived to see a lot of damage to the hall used for the party, but other than that, nothing bad seemed to have befallen the group. "I do hope everyone is alright and not in too much trouble," he asked as he spotted Mavis and the rest talking among themselves.

Mavis ran up to hug him and couldn't help but give him a deep passionate kiss before separating and saying, "I hope the meeting went well, I hope we never have to separate like that again."

"Don't worry, everything went according to our plans, but I must say I didn't expect you all to have fun as well, what did I miss," Zeref asked before getting an explanation of what happened.

"More than likely we'll be sent to either kill him or buy time for the leaders to do something big," she surmised.

"Yep, but let's not think about that right now, I think we should retire for the night so we can be ready for tomorrow," he suggested as Mavis quickly agreed and retired for the night.

 **Next day**

"Odin's going to head back north to retrieve Mjolnir, he says we're going to need it in the coming fight, and while it's great that Ajuka teleported Loki out of our hair. He'll only be restrained for about a day and you can bet he's going to be pissed when he gets back here," Azazel informed Rias and her peerage.

"One day, that's it," Rias asked.

"Yep, and when that happens, we aren't going to have any choice but to fight him head on, won't be easy either," he in a relaxed position.

"Because if the devil king class members decide to fight Loki out right, it would result in another large scale war which wouldn't be good for anybody and be far too risky," she surmised.

"Plus it would play into Loki's hand, he wants to bring about ragnarok, and the Chaos Brigade wants pandemonium. A war like that would further all of their goals, it would be the beginning of the end kiddos, nothing would survive," Azazel told them.

"If Loki gets out before Mjolnir arrives we're screwed," Akeno stated with certainty.

"I am disappointed in you Akeno, did you forget that you are a god slayer for a reason," Zeref asked with an evil smirk.

"I thought we taught you better than to look past the obvious answers in front of you," Mavis asked while also having an evil smirk.

"You're right, I think it's time to go talk to my brother," Rias stated as they all filed out and left to talk with Sirzechs.

 **Leader meeting room**

Sirzechs had sadness in his eyes as he turned to Rias after hearing her plan and asked in confirmation, "you want to act as a diversion for Loki?"

"I hope you understand that I can only teleport about ten people at once, that's not much, and even with some rest I will only be able to send one or two later, you won't have reinforcements," Ajuka informed.

"We might not need them, we have two secret weapons that can kill a god: me, with my death magic, and Akeno, who is a lightning god slayer," Zeref informed them.

"Wait, the reason I sense danger from her is because she is a god slayer, never heard of those in my life," Odin said in astonishment.

"Not surprised considering that it is something from mine and Mavis's home realm, but this doesn't mean you shouldn't prepare Mjolnir just in case," he suggested.

Serafall giggled and said, "that's sweet, but don't think you're the only volunteer," before the door directly behind her opened and revealed Sona, Tsubaki, and Saji ready for battle.

"The three of us would like to offer our services as well, if that's alright," Sona asked stoically.

"I tried to talk her out of it, but she wouldn't listen," Serafall then turned to Sirzechs. "Then again this mess with Loki is kind of our fault to begin with, so our little sister's getting assigned clean up duty shouldn't get much objection, and won't look like we're playing favorites either."

"It's not like there is time to object anyway, that said there are two people we have already decided on," Azazel told them.

"Yes, the first one," Michael said before everyone felt Irina's presence as if she was the one to help them. "I have no doubt that she will be an asset to you in this endeavor."

"As you wish," Irina said obediently.

"I will be in attendance as well, for asgard," Rossweisse stated.

"Since we are all in agreement, prepare yourselves to depart shortly, buy as much time as you possibly can," Sirzechs ordered the group.

"If we can, are we allowed to kill him and his children, or do we have to capture alive," Zeref asked.

"Please capture only Loki, kill his children if you wish though, the public backlash from a devil killing a god would wreak havoc on us all," Odin informed stoically.

 **Outside ready for departure**

Everyone was gathered to leave as they stood in a magic circle ready to head to the soon to be battlefield, and they were saying goodbye until they returned. "Take this, I may have been disowned by the Pheonix's, but I still have healing tears, if you get too injured it might take to long for you to heal without them," Mavis told Zeref as she gave him a black case.

"Are you sure you don't want to come, this is the most exciting fight we will be getting into for a while," Zeref told her as he put the black case into his inner pocket.

"Fighting is your thing, mine long term war tactics at the moment, so you have fun," she said before embracing him and whispering into his ear with a blush. "If you come back fine then we can do that one thing that you wanted to do to get back at them for reading about our first time."

"Have I told you how much I love the evil side of you, it's just so devious that I can't help but love you more," he said as he embraced her back in a tight grip.

"Alright you two love birds, break it up so we can get going, we don't have much time left," Rias told them as the couple turned and saw that everyone else was ready.

"I love you Mavis," Zeref said as he ended the embrace with a quick kiss to the lips.

"I love you too Zeref," Mavis said before the green light of the circle enveloped them and they found themselves in front of a multicolored pyramid monument.

The aura around them was all creepy, which led to Saji commenting, "I don't know about you all, but I'm not digging this. We just finished training and now we have to fight a god, that's nuts, but still I'm fighting for Sona here and there is no way I'm letting her down."

"I don't care, all I care about right now is the opponent in front of me, and how much of my power I will need to fight him toe to toe," Zeref said as they all saw the direct change in his eyes and voice. His voice got colder and more focused, his eyes turned from black to a deadly crimson that was narrowed in on the pyramid.

"He's coming," Rias warned as the pyramid started to glow brighter and levitate a little to reveal a prism before glowing brighter some more and finally shattering to reveal Loki.

"Well that was annoying, not to mention rude," Loki stated calmly, but his eyes shown with great irritation.

"Hear me Loki, attacking the all father is unforgivable, if you have a problem you should file your complaint through the proper channels," shouted Rossweisse.

"Are all the pantheons just business oriented, or is it just Asgard," Zeref asked through a mumble.

"And who will unforgive me, you, please, talented though you may be you cannot challenge a god," he said.

"You were always such a spoiled brat," she muttered.

"What a shame, I was hoping for so much better in the opening act of Ragnarok," Loki said before a light gathered behind him before crashing to the ground and creating a small explosion.

From the explosion came forth Fenrir, two more light explosions and out came smaller beasts, Fenrir's children, Hati, and Skoll. "Fenrir and his runts, Hati and Skoll too, can this get any worse," Rossweisse asked before Loki summoned a black spinning cloud. Out of the cloud came a huge lightning strike and out of that came forth a huge serpent.

"The Midgard serpent is worse, it's one of the five dragon kings," Rias informed.

"Did we plan on there being legendary monsters," Irina asked in slight fright.

"No we didn't, though I really should have known better," Rossweisse commented.

"You should have also known better than to ask if it could get worse when it was already pretty bad," Zeref told her as he was grinning like a mad man.

"Hey guys, we're surrounded now," Saji yelled as they were indeed surrounded by the monsters.

"Will you suck it up, our families are counting on us to keep Loki at bay, so that is exactly what we are going to do," Rias said with conviction and earned a resounding 'right' from everyone.

"Touching sentiment, but I must tell you it will never work," Loki said before motioning for his monsters to take off and attack the group.

"Akeno, you take on Loki to test out your god slayer magic while I take on the Midgard serpent. And yes Rias, master or not, she must face him alone while the rest of you handle the three dogs," Zeref stated before dashing off and punching the serpent on its snout. From there he flipped over and brought his heel on its head for a devastating heel drop. The serpent quickly recovered and tail swiped him into the side of a rocky mountain and shattering it all to pieces.

"Is that all you have, Mavis slapped me harder than that during the war," Zeref teased while studying what the others were doing.

Kiba, Koneko, and Xenovia were taking on Hati, Kiba used sword birth on it to keep it in place while Xenovia and Koneko attacked.

Tsubaki, Sona, Saji, and Rias were taking on Fenrir , Saji used his wires to keep it in place and drain it's power while Sona and Rias attacked it. Tsubaki was used for defense by using a mirror type of sacred gear.

Rossweisse and Irina had Skoll, Rossweisse used magic while Irina revealed herself to be a reincarnated angel and used holy magic to restrain and attack.

Then came what was happening to Akeno, and she was just now reaching Loki and preparing a good sized attack. "They send me one girl to fight me, I now actually feel insulted," Loki said.

Akeno didn't say anything as she charged up a lightning attack with her god slayer magic, and oh was it going to be a good one. She brought both hand up with right over left and looked as if she was going to form a sphere made from lightning. "120mm black lightning cannon," she called out as her black lightning shot forth from the space between her hands and headed directly for Loki.

Said god just looked unimpressed and didn't even attempt to dodge the week attack and just stood there and took it full force to show how outmatched they were. What he did not expect however, was for the lightning to cause so much damage to him for as soon as it hit the god, Loki was sent hurtling towards the ground in a huge fit of nerve severing pain.

He could only lay there in agony until the shock to his nerves subsided, and when it did, he could only breath heavy as he slowly tried to stand and contemplate how she did that. As he was contemplating in recovery, he didn't notice that Akeno stood behind him and thrust out her fists to his back with the thumbs barely peeking out of the fists.

"Black lightning after shock," she yelled, and again the god felt unending pain from the lightning coursing through his veins. When the shock finally ended, he was smoldering and panting heavily before being struck from behind while hearing, "lightning gods divine demolition fist."

While Loki was on the ground with lightning as the after effects crackling around him, he was barely able to growl out, "how?"

"I am this dimension's first and only lightning god slayer, meaning my magic was designed to slay gods, meaning you," Akeno said with a stone face.

This was the scene Zeref witnessed before turning his attention back to the Midgard serpent and using his death magic to form a giant sphere to launch at the beast. Only to be knocked back when the serpent used his tail to smack him away, and sent the blast upwards in a column, and sent Zeref hurling into a rocky mountain again.

"Now that one actually stung a bit, and only just enough to make me enjoy killing you," he exclaimed before he gathered a huge amount of death magic in the palm of his hand. "I however am on a tight schedule so I will have to end this here, and I think the underworld should know just what it means to fight the black mage." With that, darkness surrounded him and began to form an aura so dark, it was as if he was death itself, not just it's embodiment.

The next thing anybody knew, he disappeared from view with a flash and reappeared over the Midgard serpent with his death aura taking shape and forming numerous spikes all over his body. "Death Material Form: Spike Rotation," he called before moving around the serpent's body at such speeds that he looked like a spinning wheel. When the eyes of everyone saw the finished product, the serpent was covered in a long line of deep scars and was clearly about to die any moment.

"How can this be, the Midgard serpent isn't supposed to die here, what about Ragnarok," Loki asked weakly while he was trying to stand from the god slaying lightning in him.

"On permanent hold I suppose, but I don't really care, you still have to take your punishment," Zeref said with an evil smile as he gestured to Akeno who was readying some god slaying magic.

"Lightning God's Charged Particle Cannon," she yelled before sending a massive wave of black lightning towards Loki and ending his state of consciousness.

"I just received word from Asgard, Odin said to give the red dragon emperor Mjolnir to use on Loki," Rossweisse yelled out before she got wind of the situation with them. "I'll call and let them know the situation is under control," she said before making the call.

"Also tell them that I go by the black mage and not the red dragon emperor," Zeref yelled back before the call started. "What happened to the mutts, I don't want to have to save you people when you should be able to do so yourselves."

"Don't worry, Hati and Skoll are dead, killed while you and Akeno dealt with the power houses, but Fenrir is still alive," Rias informed.

"Yes, and now he is going to be Vali's pet," a voice came forth as a magic octogen formed below the unconscious Fenrir and white magic chains shot forth and wrapped around it.

"The magic chains of Gleipnir, what's going on," Rossweisse asked in shock.

"I might have had a little something to do with that," the same voice came in, but only Koneko and Zeref recognized it.

"Kuroka, it's good to see you big sister," Koneko said with a genuine smile on her face.

"Good to see you too, and it looks like you accepted your power, Zeref didn't mention that when we talked," Kuroka admitted.

"Didn't see the point, the truth was more important, but I didn't expect you to become Vali's errand girl," Zeref teased.

"I'm not, I'm just helping because I'm bored and knew this was a chance to see little Shirone," she told him.

"Well come by my house in the human world and we can iron out a schedule for you to come by and start to train her, but only after we get back," he said before he started to walk away.

"By the way, Vali says to stay away from him, apparently you scared him for life with how badly you beat him," Kuroka yelled out to him as he was walking, and only got a wave to signify that he heard her.

 **Leaving Gremory palace**

The entire group plus a handful of the maids, Mr. And Mrs. Gremory, Grayfia, and Millicas were all standing in front of the castle and saying goodbye to everyone. "Thank you once again mom and dad, we're off, bye Millicas," Rias said.

That was the last of what Zeref and Mavis heard as they were too busy thinking on everything they shared with each other and the events of the past few days. Not only has information on Ophis been revealed, but apparently that information includes the fact that she is actively avoiding Zeref, and that is information that can be used to their advantage.

 **Human world**

It's now been a little while since everyone got back, at first everyone was freaking out because of the homework they forgot about, but since Zeref and Mavis finished theirs while they were training, they got some help. After that a strange thing happened, Azazel was found in the club room freaking out about something while mumbling incoherent words. When he was asked what he said, he screamed, "I can't think about breasts, every time I try I get images of old man testicles."

That was the beginning of the nightmares for everyone, and it all had something to do with what they liked from reading about Zeref and Mavis's first time.

Rias couldn't handle the sound of others eating at all, even her own eating, for some reason it made her so jumpy. Akeno couldn't get aroused from her sadism, and that for her was complete torture in of itself. Xenovia couldn't find any romance anywhere in the novels that she read, it sounded like garbage to her now. Asia couldn't think about anything that wasn't indecent, when she tried, it turned very perverted fast. Koneko could only speak in cat for a while, every time she tried to speak anything else it came out as a meow.

Kiba kept on finding love letters in his locker, this wasn't strange since he gets them every day. The strange part was that they were all from boys and not long after he heard a rumor that he had been spotted in a male strip club and didn't come out for almost a day. Sona kept on waking up to find a maid outfit on and only had thoughts of serving her mistress, which was Tsubaki. While said queen was having a similar situation, only it wasn't for Sona, but Kiba as her master.

While they were all discussing these occurrences one day, they found that Zeref and Mavis were having no trouble at all. When asked how they don't have anything wrong, they wished they hadn't asked. "You all are the ones who read a private moment between Zeref and me, and now you get to live for a little while with this as your punishment," Mavis said in a huff.

"You heard her, but since we aren't too cruel, it will only be for another two weeks, but for Azazel it will be for the next one hundred years since he did assign Asia the report," Zeref said with a casual smile.


	16. Creeper Alert

**Reincarnated Love**

 **Chapter 16**

 **Creeper Alert**

"Hello everyone, my name is Irina Shidou, it's a pleasure," Irina announced as she was now a new transfer student to the school as soon as the new semester started. To make matters even more troublesome, she transferred into the same class as Zeref, Mavis, Xenovia, and Asia.

"That's what I'm talking about," Matsuda exclaimed when he saw Irina.

"Aika wasn't lying," Motohama yelled out.

"Oh hi Issei, I didn't see you there," Irina greeted joyfully.

"Hey, why is my future baby momma talking to your dumb ass," Matsuda questioned.

"We've known each other forever, we were childhood friends so we go way back," she stated.

"She is also like my little sister so anybody who wants to get to her will have to go through me first, and that also goes for Asia as well," Issei said with an intimidating glare.

* * *

 **ORC room**

"Looks like you had a safe trip," Xenovia stated while she and Asia were in front of Irina and everyone one else aside from the king and queen were on a couch.

"I didn't think we would see you again so soon," Asia commented.

"I know right, I missed you, oh come here," Irina exclaimed before grabbing both of the girls up in a tight hug before they both jumped away leaving Irina to wonder why.

"Sorry, it's just the cross hanging from around your neck," Xenovia pointed out.

"It hurts us," Asia informed.

"Oh that's right, I forgot that crucifixes hurt devils, forgive me," Irina dumbly asked.

"I'm kind of freaking out, wasn't she a member of the church," Gasper asked.

"That's right, wonder why she transferred here too," Kiba asked himself more than anyone else.

The door then opened and in came Rias and Akeno to greet the people, "great you've already gathered, welcome Irina, have you had a good first day of school?"

"Yes thank you so much Rias, everyone's so nice I'm really happy to be here," Irina exclaimed.

At this moment Azazel came in through a magic circle and cast a dirty look to Zeref and Mavis before saying, "I figured I'd come and say hello to the new transfer student too. After all she's here since Michael thinks we're not strong enough so he's bolstering our numbers against the Chaos Brigade."

"Hey we did work pretty well together," Kiba stated as Akeno came and stood beside him.

"It will take some getting used to but it'll be fun," Akeno said.

"Now that I'm here you guys don't have to worry about a thing, as a reincarnated angel I'll protect you with lord Michael's blessing, amen" Irina stated happily as she revealed her wings and halo.

"I still can't believe you're an angel now, how did that even happen," Xenovia asked.

"With God dead and all, there's no way for new angels to be born, so they have to be made kind of like the fallen angels and devils do," Azazel informed.

"This is how it works, a high level angel is ranked as a king, the king commands his brave saint, which ranges between queen to ace and everything between," Irina told them.

"I get it, while we're based on chess pieces you guys are like a deck of cards," Kiba surmised.

"A whole house of cards to choose from, which one did you get assigned," Asia asked.

"I was hoping someone would ask me that, I am a rank ace, I was beyond honored to take on this prestigious for lord Michael's deck. What a joy, such a blessing, lord Michael, thank you," Irina exclaimed.

"It's nice to see Irina so full of purpose, lord Michael must have done a lot for her," Asia guessed while looking at Xenovia.

"I guess so, it proves that when you're lost, life still has direction, and I think you and I can relate to that," Xenovia said.

"So true," Asia said happily.

* * *

 **On the street**

Zeref, Mavis, and Asia were walking along with a bag in Zeref's hand for a welcome party for Irina. "Are you both excited for tonight's welcoming party," Zeref asked Mavis and Asia.

"I am, and I hope the party is a good Fairy Tail scale party," Mavis exclaimed happily.

"I just want Irina to feel at home," Asia simply stated while thinking a dirty thought about the party, the punishment isn't up for another weak.

"I wonder what my 'parents' will say when they see not only Irina, but Rossweisse as well," Zeref rhetorically asked.

"Can't be that bad, worst case is that we use mental magic on them, best case, they let them stay free of charge," Mavis guessed.

"I still can't believe that she was just left here like that," Asia said with sympathy before she lost her footing while walking up on a curve and tripped and almost fell over. That is, if it wasn't for the same creepy guy from the underworld party with the hidden hostility.

"That was a close one, thank you for the save," Asia said to the stranger while turning around.

"My pleasure, Asia Argento, how lucky I caught you today, after all, you're the reason I came here," the stranger said. "I am the first devil you saved using your sacred gear, but I never got to introduce myself, my name is Diodora Astaroth. Honestly I never thought I would reunite with you in the underworld, I wanted to speak with you then but there was such a commotion then that I missed my chance. So I have come to pick up where we left off, for us to have met twice, once in the world above as well as below," he finished by kneeling down and kissing her hand gently.

"This is awkward, but are late to a party that you were not invited to because of your creepy aura," Mavis said as she pulled Asia away from the man.

"Wait, clearly we are bound by fate, and so I must take you as my bride," Diodora stated. The response he got was a very hard kick to the side of the head and a, "she only dates those are worthy," and before he knew it, Zeref and the other two had teleported away.

* * *

 **Hyoudou residence**

"Interesting, the current great devil Beelzebub is a descendant of the Astaroth family, and Diodora is the heir to that title. I didn't realize you two were acquainted Asia," Rias said after Zeref, Mavis, and Asia gave her a rundown of the creep.

"Actually it's quite the surprise for me too, a lot was going on then, I didn't recognize him," Asia admitted with a sad look in her eyes that turned zoned out. "In truth, I wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying, since we are still being punished because of what I did, I kept on thinking dirty thoughts about the party."

"That reminds me, how much longer is the punishment, I am really hungry, but I can't stand the sound," Rias asked with pleading eyes.

"Tuesday," Zeref and Mavis both said at the same time.

"Do you know how much I hate you both right now," Rias rhetorically asked.

"Don't know, don't care, you're stuck with us for now," Zeref said as he and Mavis left the room and headed to the party for some fun.

* * *

 **At the party**

"I wanted to thank you, I'm happy to be here, you know I used to think of devils as my sworn enemies, so I hunted them mercilessly and I would have killed you all," Irina said happily.

"I really hope this stays in past tense," Gasper asked himself.

"But that's over, lord Michael said we should put the past behind us and work together for a better future, which is great because I'd much rather be friends with you anyway. I'm honored to represent the church here, let's make our communities proud," Irina finished with a bow while everyone clapped.

"It's nice to see youthful idealism, our sides have been fighting each other for too long, some still won't approve though, but you kids put that aside to stop a pissy god's rampage. It was an excellent demonstration on what's possible if we work as one, I want to thank you all for what you represent," Azazel said while sipping on a glass of bourbon.

"I would say it was a team effort, but I didn't see any fallen angels out there for your team," Zeref said casually holding back a smirk.

"Not true, there was a fallen angel, and it fought united with a devil and a god slayer," Akeno said with her eyes closed and a smile on her face.

"Your right, I was mistaken, and I know one guy who would have been proud to see it," Azazel said knowingly. "On that note, good news Zeref, I had some business to take care of back in the underworld, found out that you've become quite the celebrity there."

"Wow, that's wonderful news Zeref," Asia exclaimed.

"It does make sense, he did cut up the Midgard serpent without breaking a sweat," Xenovia stated.

"You'd think so wouldn't you, they made a documentary to showcase our brave hero's greatest hits, and then it went hell viral," Azazel said before snapping his fingers and showing them the film on the big screen.

On the screen it showed all the times he used death magic, and how frightening he looked and deadly. Some parts were edited out of context though, and the last thing they saw was the beatdown he had done to the Midgard serpent.

"When I said you were a celebrity, what I should have said is that you were infamous. Parents have begun to tell their kids about you and said that if they don't behave then you would come for them in the dead of night and steal their hearts, literally. You've become the new boogie man of the underworld, but you don't have the same name as him. You are now known as the black death for some, and for others you are still the black mage. However, everyone has agreed to call you Namahage so their kids will know that they should behave," Azazel informed.

"Better than being known as something stupid like the breast dragon emperor, can you imagine how that would be if Issei was still in charge of the body," Zeref said with a chuckle.

They all shared a laugh at that, but nobody noticed that Mavis begrudgingly payed Zeref from a bet she just lost, and the bet was if Zeref would still be known as something dark and scary in this world. Then they started to party, and party they did, it was even so good and glorious that it rivaled that of a small Fairy Tail party.

* * *

 **Next day at school**

"Pick me, I want to do the treasure hunt, put me down for that," Irina exclaimed as the class was choosing who would be participating in events for the sports festival.

"Alright, the next competition is the three legged race," Aika said as she began looking for people to participate. Then she got an idea, "Issei, is that hole in your armpit an air vent?"

"Nice try Aika, but that won't work on me, and I will not participate in such a silly little thing," Issei plainly stated as he read a book while eyeing Mavis a little.

"Come on, if you do then I'm sure that Mavis will be your partner, I know you can't take your eyes off her," she said knowing that will get him.

"I don't think so Aika, I refuse as well, showing off physical abilities like this is a waste of time when we should focus more on academics," Mavis said flatly.

"Fine I'll just find someone else, but you know it's mandatory for all students to participate, right," she asked them back.

"Don't care," they both said in unison, and the way they were in sink creeped out the rest of the class, but nobody said anything, and the three legged race ended up going to a random duo.

Later in the day while everyone else was practicing their events, you could've found Zeref and Mavis having a picnic on the roof of the school.

* * *

 **The next morning**

On the table in the middle of the living room were a bunch of love letters, all for Asia. "Love letters, all from one Diodora Astaroth," Rias said with a small hint of jealousy and impressed.

"He sent me something every day since we bumped into him on the street," Asia informed.

"Movie tickets, dinner invites, stuffed animals, chocolates, flowers, car keys, the works," Rias listed off sounding more and more impressed.

"I'm sorry," Asia said sadly.

"You don't have to apologize for a little crush, poor thing doesn't know the way to a woman's heart," Rias stated.

"You do know that I don't either, right," Zeref commented.

"Not true dear, you know plenty ways to a woman's heart, they are all just very messy," Mavis said with a giggle.

"Not helping, but good point, why don't we destroy the letters and next time we bump into him you can let him off with no misunderstandings," Zeref suggested before he and Mavis left for school.

* * *

 **ORC room sundown**

"A rating game," Kiba asked Rias who set at her desk while the rest of the peerage set on the couches with Zeref and Mavis sharing a spot to save room for everyone.

"That's right, more specifically it's a tournament designed to test and rank the power of the next generation of devils. It was supposed to be held during the summer break, but then Loki attacked and you all know how that ended up," Rias informed.

"No I don't want to, I'm too scared," Gasper cringed out.

"Good, I can't wait to fight that Sairaorg, or maybe we get to fight that Diodora, that might be fun," Zeref said with a smile.

"You know Sairaorg is favored to win the championship right, and for a good reason since he is on a whole other level. Fortunately for us we aren't set to fight him in the first round, we are actually fighting Diodora Astaroth," Rias announced.

* * *

 **After Sairaorg's first match**

The club was all watching Sairaorg's battle against Zephydor and watched as Zephydor got demolished by Sairaog single handedly. "Flawless victory, they say he's the strongest devil in the rating game," Kiba informed.

"Zephydor's power is ranked almost as highly, he's done quite well stepping in as a substitute what with the first heir to his house dying in an accident," Rias told them before a green magic circle appeared. She said one word to give an idea of what was about to happen, "Astaroth."

Out came said man himself before saying, "salutations everyone, how lovely to see you all again."

Thus came a small exchange of sitting where the servants of Rias standing behind her in front of the window and Diodora was in front of her on the other couch.

"Shall we proceed to business, I would like to a bishop trade lady Gremory," he suggested.

"No, I don't want him to come for me," Gasper cried out, only to get bonked on the head by Zeref.

"He's coming for you," Zeref said in a creepy voice for some fun, it worked because Gasper was too afraid to talk afterwards.

"You want to trade for Asia you mean," Rias said while ignoring what just happened.

Diodora chuckled a little bit, "am I really that transparent, but I can assure you that it is an even trade, both are hardworking and will serve you well."

Rias put her hand up to stop him, "I'll stop you there, your offer is rejected, Asia is not only a valued member of my peerage, but she is also the little sister I never had."

"Thank you Rias," Asia whispered.

"Using a roster trade to try and get the woman who turned down your marriage proposal shows me that you're not only uncouth, but have no idea what she wants," Rias told him.

"Also the strategic value in someone who can use twilight healing as opposed to two bishops that can't is quite a dumb move," Mavis whispered to Zeref who nodded in agreement.

"How very disappointing," Diodora said before standing, "you didn't find my offer acceptable today, but I won't let that dissuade me." He said before walking up to Asia and taking a knee before her and taking her hand. "Our meeting and reunion were predestined, even if all the forces in the underworld stood in our way, I would do anything necessary to overcome them all. I'll never give up, I love you Asia," he finished with placing a kiss on the back of her hand lovingly.

Zeref looked to Mavis to ask the silent question if he could kill this obviously delusional man, but she shook her head no. He then asked if he could at least get the creep away from their friend, and to that she nodded yes. He went up to Diodora and said, "I think it's time for you to go," before placing a hand on the devil's shoulder.

Only for Diodora to instantly smack his hand away with hate in his eyes, he began to dust off where Zeref touched him saying, "base born should know their place." He then put his left hand to his nose and said, "I can't stand being touched by a filthy dragon such as yourself, revolting."

Everyone then heard a slap sound all across the room and saw that Asia had actually slapped him while having a slight blush, "I refuse to let you talk to my friend that way."

The smile returned to the creeps lips, "yes I understand, my apologies," he said before pointing to Zeref. "This isn't over red dragon emperor, we'll pick this up where we left off in our next rating game, and once I've defeated him I hope you'll accept my love darling."

"Rias, I move that we hurry up and kick this creep out so we don't have to clean up his blood after Zeref kills him," Mavis motioned and got a nod in agreement from Rias. Diodora scowled at her for being called a creep, but left without another word and in a very foul mood.

"See you at your funeral tomorrow," Zeref said in the same creepy manner in which Diodora does before said man left.

Mavis smacked him in the back of the head for that, "don't ever impersonate that creep again."

"I am so glad this was the last day of punishment, that slap I just gave him turned me on a little," Asia whispered to herself, but the rest heard her.

"That's what you get for following Azazel's assignments, no matter how well written it was," Mavis told her the last part with a blush.

* * *

 **The next day after transporting to the field**

The land all around the group was not something that someone would expect to see, in fact, it didn't feel like that of a rating game at all. "Is this where they expect us to fight," Kiba asked while confused.

"How strange, the referee should have announced our arrival by now," Rias commented to the group.

"What if there's been some kind of problem," Gasper asked.

Just then, all around them crests belonging to the old satan faction formed all around them and out came numerous devils from it.

"Those devils are loyal to the old satan faction of the chaos brigade," Rias informed the group.

"To the despicable usurpers in the false royal house of Gremory, we're here to take back what's ours," a lieutenant if Zeref guessed right said.

Then they heard a slight yell and turned to see Asia get magically raised by Diodora. "Greetings, Asia Argento will be coming with me," he said with a happy smile as he grabbed her left leg and held her upside down.

"I demand an explanation," Rias demanded.

"These devils from the chaos brigade have come to murder each last one of you, is that sufficient enough," he said while gesturing around him.

"So you've allied yourself with lowly criminals," Akeno accused.

"You traitorous dog, first you defiled the sanctity of the rating game which alone deserves death, and second you laid your filthy hands on Asia," Rias said.

"Well if you want to do something about it, you'll have to fight through all my friends, and while you're busy doing that I'll take my time getting to know this little creature, biblically, how's that sound dragon." Diodora said before snapping his fingers to signal for all of the gathered devils to fire at the enemy peerage while he teleported away.

"I'm quite pissed now," Zeref said calmly before numerous spikes jolted from his body and killed some of the enemy devils. "This will take all day if I have to worry about bystanders, unless," he said to himself while he saw the rest fighting but then got an idea. He yelled out, "if you are in league with the chaos brigade then you know who I am and what Ophis actively avoids doing. If you wish to live then you will vacate the area or you will die a very painful death."

The enemy devils stopped and got a good look at who it was that said that, and to their surprise it was the same one who they were not allowed to fight. Some of the devils retreated as soon as they realized who he was, but some were stupid enough to stay and try to fight the black mage.

Then a magic circle appeared from behind the group, and out came Odin and he looked just as old as ever. "Lord Odin, what are you doing here," Rias asked the god.

"We discovered that Diodora Astaroth has been making deals behind everyone's backs for a while," Odin said before he yelled. "Hear men, I am the great all father of the norce gods, whoever can take my head will become a warrior of legend."

All the remaining devils would have attacked right then and there, if not for the fact that they witnessed a very interesting sight. Zeref walked up to Odin and stared him down with a scowl that would fix Sirzechs with ease while Mavis walked up behind him and started kicking him in the crotch.

"I don't like to be played and you better tell those good for nothing faction leader that if they do it again then they will be my personal enemy," Zeref yelled.

"Fine I'll tell them, just stop hurting an old man," Odin begged as he found he couldn't escape.

Zeref let go and Mavis stopped her kicking. "Odin can hold the front lines while we go and save Asia, I don't think I have to tell you why that is do I," Zeref asked Odin who just nodded dumbly. "If you see Irina before I do then tell her that she will receive punishment for not informing her friends of this."

They all started to run for the castle in the distance to rescue Asia when Azazel's voice rang through their ears, "you alive?"

"If you make it out of that alive then know this, your punishment just increased by two hundred years," Mavis told him and they could hear a sob on the other end.

"You can gripe at me all you want later, they're all over the game field and swarming around the VIP room. The old satan faction is launching a full scale attack fortunately we have a contingency plan," Azazel informed.

"What kind of contingency are we talking about," Rias asked.

"We sprung ambushes all over the area, the fools walked right into our trap, I had to leave you all in the dark or risk Astaroth being aware of our plan," he told.

"Don't care about the risk, for the lame excuse you just earned another fifty years, want to try for more," Zeref asked.

"As the strategist of this battle I will take full responsibility, if you still want to take your anger out on me when this battle is finished then my life is yours as payment," Azazel offered.

"I hope you get the other arm taken too, and before you say anything about that stupid strategist stuff, remember that you have yet to see my full power," he said before cutting the connection while they all headed for the castle.


	17. Dragon God of Death

Reincarnated Love

Chapter 17

Dragon God of Death

Our favorite peerage was currently headed inside of the castle in order to confront Diodora and get Asia back from him. Everyone was in full battle mode for this, Rias in a battle armor that resembled Erza's black wing armor. Akeno in her god slayer outfit, Kiba and Xenovia in the standard Kuoh academy uniform, Koneko in her nekomata form with fighting gloves. Last but not least, Zeref and Mavis both had their Earthland attires on and looked mad as all hell for what was about to happen.

As they entered the castle they were greeted with the sight of thirteen cloaked figures blocking their path to Asia. "I knew you would follow me, that's why I put together this little welcome party, now it's time to play our game," Diodora said.

"Unfortunately today's rating game has been cancelled, of course you already knew that," Rias accused with a smirk.

"So we'll play my game instead, should you refuse to play or lose, Asia will become mine," he offered before two doors opened, one on the left, the other on the right. "You'll have to fight two separate battles simultaneously, on the right path two rooks and eight pawns await. The battle on the left will be against my queen and bishops, you can split your forces any way you see fit."

"Rias, you take the others and fight the battle on the left while Mavis and I take the rooks and pawns that will undoubtedly promote to queen to fight," Zeref ordered with angry eyes.

"That isn't your call to make," Rias began before she saw Zeref look at her with rage in his eyes, it was a silent rage, but rage non the less. "Fine, you and Mavis go, but the both of you have to come back so we can all go and rescue Asia together."

"I won't have time to hold your hand or for you to give us orders either, so focus on your group while in there so Mavis and me can cut loose," he said before they were teleported to different areas to fight.

"By the way, you were right, my pawns have all promoted to queen," Diodora said as the pawns and rooks appeared in green magic circles.

"I want to fight the rooks, they should be a good way for me to show you my new fire magic type," Mavis offered before leaping towards the two and calling out, "flame god's howl." A torrent of black flames shot forth and consumed the rooks in an inferno of fire and darkness.

"That was unexpected, how did you manage that," Zeref asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You didn't think you were the only one to have a little lacrima with god slaying magic in it did you," Mavis asked rhetorically.

"You know, for a moment I did, but I guess I shouldn't have," he said before focusing on the eight pawns in front of him. "Watch and learn though, this is how you deal with weak opponents with style," with that he stuck out his right hand with the palm out. "Death orb, bolder bowling," with that, he literally through the orb as if it were a bowling ball and struck the girls down like bowling pins.

Zeref looked to Mavis and saw she was pouting her cute little pout, which made him do his family toothy grin and bring a smile to her face. They embraced each other and decided to watch and see how the fight with the queen and bishops faired against the rest of the peerage. They didn't stand a chance in hell.

When the group met up, Akeno informed them, "only the king and his two knights are left,"

"It's unorthodox to send your queen out to the front, why keep knights in reserve," Rias asked.

Zeref shot two beams of death at seemingly random corners of the grand hall they just entered and saw two bodies hit the ground. "Now it's only the king to go, we should hurry and take this guy down before he makes me mad anymore," he stated.

Suddenly a curtain on the other end of the hall rose and revealed Asia bound by a weird stone-like bonds by her arms and legs. "What took you guys so long hugh, you should have seen her face when I told her the particulars of my plan. Her expression was absolutely priceless," Diodora said from his throne at the base of her bonds.

"What do you mean details of your plan," Rias said with a glare.

"He means that he was the cause of Asia being excomunicated from the church, he knew she would be thrown out if they saw her heal him. Afterwards, he would allow Raynare to take Asia and kill her through that sacred gear extraction ceremony before swooping in and making her his," Mavis surmised.

"I never get tired of it, my favorite is the moment when a woman of faith and conviction gives into fate and despair. However dear Asia still clings to hope, she still has her dear friends, especially you Namahage, and of course he must remember the fallen angel Raynare," he asked.

Zeref thought for a moment while cleaning his ears with his pinky before he spoke, "don't remember meeting one named Raynare, but I never really cared to learn the names of those I killed that night, could you be more specific."

"After that manacle bitch had killed poor little Asia, I had planned to off Raynare and give Asia an evil piece, and I mean literally and euphemistically," Diodora suggested.

"You are disgusting," Rias said in shock.

He chuckled and said, "you may be right, I was caught off guard when Namahage interfered in my plan. I made the mistake of waiting and thinking that a pawn only worth one piece would die instantly. Then to add insult to injury, Rias comes to snatch Asia into her own peerage," he explained.

"You were behind it all from the very beginning," Rias accused.

"But don't worry, I've forgiven you, after all being a part of your club is the reason she's gotten her hopes up so high. She'll drop into the deepest despair imaginable once I kill her friends in front of her very eyes. Asia still is a virgin isn't she, I wouldn't want anyone's sloppy seconds. I would enjoying stealing her away from anyone though, our own custom version of promonocyte. Just the mere thought of taking Asia as she calls out your name is absolutely delicious," Diodora tried to antagonize.

"I would very much like to kill this guy right now, can I," Zeref asked Mavis with pleading eyes.

"Fine, just don't mess up the castle we're in to badly, I rather like the design so I would like to view it some more while intact," Mavis stated.

"You know I'm not Natsu right, I don't mindlessly destroy things," he said as he walked towards the captor and his captive.

"Remind me again who destroyed our room five times since we moved in," she asked rhetorically making him pause in his walk.

"If you remember correctly, that was mainly the both of us, or do you not remember that you literally had that sadism faze that same week," Zeref asked.

"Oh yeah, that was fun," Mavis mumbled as she thought back to that time and had a blush on her face with a content smile.

"Excuse me, but can Zeref save Asia now, because I really don't want to be without one of my friends," Rias asked.

"Sorry, you know how me and Mavis get when we get started," Zeref said in a dignified manner as he continued his walk.

"Nice try, but I have snake direct from Ophis, supposedly so venomous, it's bite is rumored to be an infinite hell," Diodora stated just before a hand was thrust through his chest.

Diodora looked up to see that it was Zeref who plunged his right hand through the noble devil's chest, and just before his heart was ripped out. Diodora looked into the black mage's eyes and saw death itself, eyes full of blood and carnage and untold destruction.

"What are you," he asked in fear of this monster before him.

"Death," was all Zeref said before ripping Diodora's heart out and using the other hand to behead the scum of the earth and destroying him once and for all.

"That was just as anticlimactic as the other fights, why can't these people just be smart enough to not fight overpowered people," Mavis said before her black flames finally ate through the binds that held Asia. Kiba was fast enough to catch her before she hit the ground, and helped to keep her steady as she stood on her own.

"Asia, thank god, I wouldn't know what I'd do if you were gone, I mean it," Xenovia said as she began to cry.

"I'm not going anywhere because I'll always have you to protect me, right Xenovia," Asia asked as she whipped the girl's tears away.

"You can count on me, I'll look out for you know matter what the future holds for us," she said with conviction.

Rias came up behind Asia and hugged her in a caring embrace and caused the girl to look at her and say, "I'm sorry."

"You haven't done anything to apologize for, I'm just glad you're back with us where we can keep you safe," Rias stated.

"Yes, I feel the same way," Asia said with a happy smile.

"I'm so glad that Asia's back, but now my brain's freaking out about all the scary stuff that happened today," Gasper cried.

"It's alright, there, there Gaspy," Koneko cooed as she patted the half vampire on the head.

"This is all well and good, but can we leave, or at least go exploring the castle, Mavis said she might like to recreate her version at home," Zeref said.

"Alright, but before we go I'd like to say a little prayer," Asia asked as she knelt down on the red rug and began to pray.

After she began to pray she began to be enveloped by a golden light from nowhere, but before she could, Mavis acted without thinking and grabbed Asia and through her out of the light before everything within disappeared. There was nothing left of her where she just saved Asia, not even a trace of her magic energy was left.

"Mavis, Mavis you need to come out now, this isn't at all funny," Zeref said in a very low voice with his hair covering his eyes. He didn't pay attention to the ramblings of the rest of his peerage members, all he could do was stand there and try to feel for her magic.

A green magic circle came from above and out came a man that said, "deer little sister of the despicable and fake devil king. Who I am is the one true descendent of the great devil Beelzebub, I a Shalba Beelzebub."

"What do you want," Rias asked with a voice full of hate and a glare to match. "You know what, it doesn't matter who you are or what you want, you will still suffer for what you did to Mavis," she said as her power soared.

"Little sister of the imposter Sirzechs, nothing personal but I think I will kill you," Shalba said as he raised his right hand and the symbol of Ophis appeared on it.

They then hear footsteps and looked to see Zeref walking around saying in a strained voice, "Mavis, you have to come out now, this is no time for jokes or play time. I don't know why I can't find you, but you have to come out, we need to go home and have our victory party over Diodora, I know you can't resist it. Come on, don't make me draw you out with my grin, I know how you can't handle my grin, come out, please," he dropped to his hands and knees and began to cry out her name.

"He's lost it," Kiba whispered to himself.

"Where is Mavis, what have you done to her," Rias yelled out to the man.

"Would the black filth over there being a crybaby like to know where that girl went, I sent her far beyond our reality into the dimensional gap. The exposure has surely consumed her flash by now, to put it simply, the bitch is dead," Shalba said plainly.

The crying then stopped, the room was silent except for the sound of Zeref moving, he stood up and began walking without any look of balance in his step. Ddraig appeared on his arm and he spoke in a very strained voice, "Rias Gremory, I am currently holding back a power wave you cannot withstand. You must leave or you will be disintegrated within moments of witnessing what you are about to see, go now I can only give you enough time to teleport," he yelled out and all the devils had no choice but to do so.

Because not one second after he said that did the black aura of death and destruction erupt from Zeref's form and began to eat away at the very stone of the castle. The Gremory peerage had no choice but to flee for their very lives at that moment, they could only teleport and wait to see the aftermath of what is to come. With the peerage gone, Zeref's entire power exploded out and engulfed the land within a black aura as if the life was being sucked out of everything.

"This isn't possible, only the two dragon gods have this much power," Shalba said as he saw the amount of destruction that was unleashed by the power.

If you listened closely within the power, you could hear the voice of Zeref chant, "I, who am about to awaken, am the heavenly dragon who has stolen the principals of domination from God. I laugh at the infinite, and I grieve at the dream, I shall become the black dragon of domination. And I shall sink you into the depths of the black purgatory, Juggernaut Drive."

Out of the blackness of the aura came forth a creature unlike what anybody had ever seen before, a creature resembling that of a dragon but not a dragon anybody has ever seen before. This dragon was black all over and had dark navy blue orbs at its main points all over itself, it looked like something out of a nightmare.

"What is this feeling of dread and despair," Shalba asked himself before the eyes of the dragon landed on him, the dark crimson eyes of the dragon that promised him his own death. It was over in an instant, not even the victim of the beast knew he was dead until after the moment. The creature used his tail and obliterated the devil's entire being into nothing but atom within a millisecond.

"I thought it would be the Juggernaut Drive, but this is completely unreal," the voice of Vali came through as he looked at the crater made form the power of the creature.

"It's a good thing you found me then, otherwise I would have been trapped there while this happened," Mavis came through the same whole that Vali had.

"You can't seriously think that you can take that creature on do you," Bikou asked as he and Arthur came through the same whole in space.

"I'm the only one that can," she said before jumping right towards the creature and landing on its snout staring directly into its eyes. "Zeref, what are you doing, turn back now because I don't think you want to have to touch me with dragon claws instead of your own hands."

The creature shook its head in order to knock her off of him, but she held firm and refused to let go, no matter how hard it shook its head. It reached up to grab a hold of what was on its snout, and when it did, it saw a girl with long blonde hair and piercing green eyes. The creature stumbled around for a bit and seemed to be in an internal struggle with itself as it suddenly dropped Mavis and howled in pain.

The creature pounded its head onto the ground and was beginning to make itself bleed from the pounding, only when it felt someone grab onto its arm did it stop. It stopped to look to who would grab onto a raging beast and saw the girl that grabbed its snout and wouldn't let go, she was crying.

"Please, please come back to yourself, don't leave me alone after everything we've been through, not now that we found each other again," Mavis cried onto the creature's arm as it just stared at her.

The armor of the creature started to crack and before too long, it shattered out and faded to dust to reveal the form of Zeref there. He fell and hit the ground before Mavis could catch him, but looked no worse for wear considering what he was moments ago.

When she finally reached him, she cradled his body in her arms while crying over his form. "I have just committed two of the greatest of all the sins," she heard him mumble.

"You didn't commit any sins, you big dummy," Mavis said as she held him tighter.

"I failed to protect you, that was one, but on top of that I made you cry, even though I promised I would never do that again," Zeref said.

"That isn't a sin, that's life, but you are always forgiven Zeref," she said as she kissed him lovingly.

"Excuse me, but you are Zeref Dragneel, correct," they heard the voice of a little girl come through, and it sounded emotionless. They broke the kiss and looked to see a little girl with black hair in a gothic lolita outfit with quite a few pieces missing. The most noticeable is her shirt where only x-shaped black tape covered her nipples.

"Yes I am, and I guess you are Ophis if I am not mistaken," Zeref said to the girl.

"Yes I am, now take a look there and you will see something that not many get to," Ophis said as she pointed to a crack in the dimensional plain. Out came forth a huge red dragon with a dark gray underbelly and a single golden horn fly though the sky. "That is the dragon of dragons, he is often called dxd, the true red dragon god emperor, Great Red," the dragon turned its head ever so slightly to look in their direction before giving a subtle nod.

"So that is Great Red," Mavis mentioned.

"Yes, he chooses to live in my home, the dimensional gap, and fly around for all eternity in there and make it a place without silence," Ophis informed.

"I'm guessing that's your end goal, a place to live with silence, that was what I wanted at one time as well," Zeref told her.

"Yes it is, but I am here to grant you something, me and Great Red have talked and have come to the conclusion that you are to become the new dragon god," she announced.

This came to a shock for everyone, especially those who came in to check and see what exactly happened with a huge power that came from this direction. Those are, Sirzechs, Serafall, Ajuka, baraquiel, Azazel, Tannin, Odin, Rossweisse, Irina, Sairaorg, and the rest of Rias's peerage.

"You are too become the Dragon God of Death alongside me, the Infinite Dragon God, the Ouroboros Dragon, and Great Red, true Red Dragon God Emperor," Ophis announced.

"Hold up a minute, why am I being called the Dragon God of Death, and why am I even becoming one of you anyway," Zeref asked.

"You have shown that you alone hold the power of death while no other has that power, you also have as much power as either me or Great Red, therefor you are now the Dragon God of Death," she said plainly.

"What if I refuse," he asked in a serious tone.

"You will still have that title to me and Great Red, that was why he gave that subtle nod of approval, you can go by whatever you wish, but to all dragons and gods, you will be Dragon God of Death. And before you say something about not being a dragon, you possess Ddraig, you are now a dragon in the dragon god's eyes," Ophis said before disappearing in a flash of purple.

"So I'm the girlfriend to a dragon god now, I'm not doing too bad for myself if I do say so," Mavis mentioned while she kissed him in a deep embrace.

"True, let's go home so I can show you a good time as the newly christened Dragon God of Death, might even earn another title before the night is over with." Zeref whispered in her ear suggestively before they both teleported away and left a shocked as hell audience.

"Please tell me that I don't now have a dragon god as a pawn in my peerage," Rias asked to anybody who might tell her.

"Sorry, but lord Zeref is now the Dragon God of Death to all us dragons, I don't even know why I just called him lord Zeref," Tannin said in frustration.

"Don't worry, it's not like we can't all take him on if we fought together, besides we have our very own lightning god slayer on our side," Azazel said while gesturing to Akeno.

"Even with my god slaying power, I've never once come anywhere close to beating Zeref, the only time I even saw him be defeated was him passing out from embarrassment," Akeno informed.

"How did that happen," Serafall asked.

"It was open house and he made something for Mavis, but it was a sculpture of her in a bikini made from clay, he got so embarrassed that he fainted," Kiba said.

"So the only way to win is to embarrass him, we're dead if he turns into an enemy aren't we," Sirzechs calmly asked, nobody had the heart to tell him yes they were.

* * *

 **A/N: I know that this chapter isn't long, and you hate me for what I did to Mavis, but let me inform you that I almost cried when I was writing that scene. Don't hate me for the new title of Zeref either, I think it's fitting considering that he could become a god in the dxd universe. Also, any issues with Mavis having fire god slaying magic, if so you should understand my reasoning. I thought it was time for Mavis to have a power that honored her Phenex roots while also being black like the magic of Zeref.**


	18. Harem Application-Denied

Reincarnated Love

Chapter 18

Harem Application-Denied

All of the peerage, minus Zeref and Mavis, Azazel, Irina, Rossweisse, Grayfia, and Sirzechs were currently sitting around the living room of Zeref's waiting for him and Mavis to be done upstairs so they can talk about what happened back in the underworld. Everyone looked nervous, there has never been anyone that could match the dragon gods, and now there was someone who could not only match them, but was chosen by them to become one. Everyone looked to the way of the steps when they heard the sound of boots walking on the ground coming for them, and it only made everyone more nervous.

"Let's get this started then, Zeref, I would like to know if you now classify yourself as a devil or not, and if so then don't mention this to anyone," Sirzechs stated.

Zeref and Mavis just glanced their way for a moment before Zeref went to the kitchen and Mavis decided to sit on the couch, and when he came back he handed her a drink and set on the couch next to her. Nobody said anything until Zeref spoke, "Irina, I thought we were friends, did you really have so little faith in me not talking that you thought not to tell me."

"It's not that, I have all the faith in the world in you and all my friends, it's just that lord Michael ordered me to follow Azazel's orders, and so I couldn't disobey," Irina reasoned.

"That makes sense, but next time, think a little more deeply, if a part of a plan seems wrong to you, bring that point up," Mavis stated.

"Next time I will, I promise," she responded.

"Good, now then, why didn't you think it wise to tell the rest of us about this little plan of yours, you should have known that between Mavis and me we would've put up protection spells of the highest caliber. In fact, we both did a multi-layered spell where only authorized transmissions, both magical and non-magical types, are allowed through. You failed to even think about this simple detail because of your own ego and pride in your own brain, which is better than average, but still not up to our level," Zeref stated bluntly.

"How was I supposed to know that, you two could forget something as simple as privacy spells so there was no way of knowing if you put them up for enemies," Azazel defended.

"Wrong, enemies and making love are two very different things, I put mine up when I first was brought into the fold, and Mavis put hers up when she was brought in. The spells we used were from our world, and the only way around it is to know of our world's magic to a level equal to us, and we are the only two," he reasoned back.

"Another thing is that a good strategist reviews the psychology of every friend and foe in order to achieve their victory, you didn't think of doing this so from now on we will follow our own thoughts," Mavis added.

"What makes you an expert," Azazel asked looking really ticked off that kids are talking down to him, Azazel, a man that has lived longer than most in the room combined.

"I have studied every chronical of warfare at the disposal of devils and humanity, and I've won numerous battles with my strategies as well, and I've never lost a single one," Mavis answered back.

"Let's get back on topic of this meeting, Zeref, do you still consider yourself a devil or not," Sirzechs asked, and he looked ticked off as well, kids should not look down on those older than themselves.

Zeref gave Mavis a look that said to go ahead, she sighed before stating, "he does consider himself a devil for the time being, and he had decided that even while being told about being the new dragon god of death, he will keep it to himself."

"Why can't he answer for himself, did I in particular do something wrong in his eyes again that lead him to not answering me himself," he asked while sounding quite offended.

"Because of you not wanting to think about some of the aspects of your strategist's plan, you needlessly put your sister in harm's way, again, because all of the issues with Diodora could have been avoided if everyone was let in on the plan. It is actions like that Zeref and I hate the most, but because of my more empathetic nature, I'm not as mad about it as he is, and that's why he's not talking to you directly," Mavis stated flawlessly.

"I'm tired of this, I am not a failure as a brother and Azazel is not a failure of a strategist, just because you would have done things differently does not mean that our decision was wrong," Sirzechs said very dangerously.

"Correct on only one account, we would have done things differently, and that is the only correct statement made, the fact that his actions could have led to the death of Rias, your little sister, was wrong. The fact that you chose the good of others instead of what was best for your little sister, means you're a failure of a brother. Just to be clear, what was best for your sister, was for her to follow her own heart, not be married off like an auctioned cow ready for breading. The difference between Mavis, myself, and the both of you, is that we take into account the variables mentioned before we make plans," Zeref said with his own tone of voice which radiated danger.

"Calm down Zeref, let's go for a walk and cool our heads while they talk amongst themselves, I need some fresh air anyway," Mavis said as she lead him out the door before anyone else could speak.

"That could have gone better, or worse depending on how you look at it," Rossweisse commented before anyone else could speak.

"I noticed that you kids didn't say anything, there a reason for that," Grayfia surprisingly asked this time.

"We agree with Zeref and Mavis about everything they said, perhaps not the way it was said, but we agree none the less," Rias spoke for everyone.

"What you all did, whether or not you think it was fine, is not my problem, it's the lack of faith in our group that we would've been so easily spied on," Akeno said.

"It was also that we have been swung back and forth in games almost the entire time this peerage has existed, games and agendas that we're never allowed information on because of our age," Kiba said.

"We have more combat experience than most other young devils put together, or have you forgotten that detail," Xenovia mentioned.

"You treat us as though we're merely combat weapons and tools to be used with no actual brain power of our own," Asia said in a rare moment of bravery.

"I think the others are right, don't be mad at me," Gasper said before retreating inside his box.

"Just tools," Koneko stated with monotone.

"It's not that we look at you as tools, but certain circumstances have made it seem that way, but that's not the case," Sirzechs stated firmly.

"Could've fooled us," was all Rias said before her and the rest of the peerage, and Irina and Rossweisse, left the room.

* * *

A few days later walking to the clubroom

"I wonder what's going to happen between us and the chaos brigade now, I mean, it's not like they're going to risk going against you," Mavis asked Zeref as they were walking to the clubroom.

"To be honest, as long as I can get a decent fight in I'm good, I can literally feel my power getting sloppy because I have to fight weak opponents," Zeref stated before looking ahead and noticing Koneko.

"Hey Koneko, what're you doing here," Mavis asked.

"Picking up Gaspy and taking him to the bread eating race, what about you," Koneko asked back.

"I came to pick up my project for a class, and Mavis has to pick up her stuff she didn't feel like putting into her requipp space," Zeref answered.

"Zeref, you don't have to say that out loud, people will begin to think I'm lazy, like you," Mavis teased.

"I'm not lazy, I just don't enjoy doing much of anything if I can't exert myself to the fullest, which I only get to do in one thing," he answered back looking at her suggestively.

She immediately blushed and looked back at him, "you can't just say things like that in front of people, what if someone heard you, they would get the wrong impression."

"What others think is of no consequence to me, my only concern is what you think of me, and even then, you like me for me, don't you," Zeref teased.

"Why are you teasing me so much today, you hardly ever actually tease me back, and when you do it's before we go into a battle," Mavis question with a cute pout.

"Because I'm in a good mood and why is Gasper lying on the floor," he asked that last part because Gasper was indeed lying on the floor. They ran over to him to wake him up and see what's wrong, the answer they got, wasn't what they wanted.

"Zeref, thank goodness, it's you isn't it, the real one," Gasper said groggily, and that was all they needed in order to know what was going down.

They burst through the door and found a copy of Zeref standing coolly with his left arm wrapped around the waist of Rias while her left arm wrapped around his neck as she leaned into his arm almost looking sideways. Rias's eyes is what drew Zeref and Mavis though, her eyes held the power of Loki, and they didn't like it, or how he got to her. Before they could say anything, Rias gathered the power of destruction in her hands while Zeref teleported them out of the danger zone while the old school building blew up.

They were teleported to behind the old school building under a tree as not to be seen by any students who came up to see about the explosion. The rest of the peerage, Sona, and Irina came up to them as Zeref leaned Koneko up against a tree and Mavis leaned Gasper. "Zeref, what happened back there," Asia asked as Zeref and Mavis performed a quick diagnostic spell on Koneko and Gasper to see if anything was damaged.

"We're still not clear on any of the details, but what happened," Akeno asked them.

"I'm ashamed that something like this could happen on school property, but where's Rias," Sona asked.

Koneko and Gasper looked down in saddness, so it was left to Zeref to answer, "we got a good look at her eyes before the explosion, she's been taken over by a spell."

"A spell with Loki's magic signature attached to it," Mavis finished the reveal just as Azazel and Rossweise began walking over to them.

"Zeref and Mavis are right, we got an emergency call from Asgard, Loki was definitely responsible," Azazel stated to everyone gathered.

"Let's discuss this further at my house, any more and we'll draw unnecessary attention to ourselves," Zeref stated as him and Mavis began walking to their house.

* * *

Zeref's house

"So now we have to deal with a fake Zeref in the mix," Irina asked after she and everyone else heard the story form those present at the events.

"It's true, he was an exact double," Gasper stated.

"His aura and scent were both practically identical to Zeref's, except the double didn't have the scent of death on him," Koneko informed.

"His scent," Kiba said questioningly hoping she would explain further.

"If the real Zeref wasn't standing right next to me when I saw his doppelganger, I would only be able to tell the difference thanks to Zeref smelling like death," she explained.

"How can you be so certain that Loki was responsible for the attack," Akeno asked as she was the highest-ranking member of the peerage there, it was left with her in charge.

"You mean other than the fact that Rias was radiating Loki's magic, why don't you inform them Azazel," Zeref stated.

"Because the cocky bastard took credit for it, he told of how he did a last-minute curse on Rias only, Zeref wasn't affected, and when he was done speaking, he put a magic barrier around himself," Azazel informed.

"The act of a true coward," Xenovia exclaimed as she rose to her feet.

"Sometimes the psychological approach can be more effective than merely defeating an enemy in combat, I suffered with it for a long time," Kiba stated.

"But I still don't understand why Loki would go through all this trouble," Gasper stated in confusion.

"He wants the twilight of the gods, ragnarok, the ultimate end to existence as we know it," Azazel informed him. "By the way, how are you holding up Sirzechs," he asked the hologram of said devil king and Ajuka Beelzebub off by the window in the living room.

"I am the devil king first and a concerned brother second, and no matter what some others might think I ought to do, I will conduct myself according to my station in this matter," Sirzechs stated.

"Glad to hear your keeping a clear head," Azazel commented before Zeref could say anything, and boy did he want to.

"Per our last message from asgard, it will take a rather long time for them to get through Loki's barrier, which is a luxury we don't have," the devil king said.

"We just need to get him to talk, find out exactly where Rias has been moved," the fallen's leader stated the obvious.

"My sources tell me she has been taken to the dimensional gap," Sirzechs said in monotone.

"Isn't that where Mavis was sent to by pushing Asia out of the way," Akeno asked as Asia gasped and Mavis looked a little board.

"I have searched the kingdoms of gods and devils alike, it is the only remaining possibility," Ajuka said.

"So, if we can get there, we should be able to save Rias, right," Xenovia asked.

"The void in the dimensional gap doesn't behave according to our laws of time and space, if Vali hadn't stumbled across Mavis at that precise moment while traveling, we could have lost her in there forever," Azazel informed.

"Actually, I was fairing quite well in there for about a whole minute, I even did a few tricks in the gap for the fun of it, so me and Zeref can go there with no problem," Mavis stated with a smile.

"Anyone else in this room wanting to try their hands at killing immortals, because I do," Ajuka commented, and he wasn't even in the room really.

"Wait, how was Vali and his friends able to do it, it's not like they're immortal," Akeno asked.

"The chaos brigade is a diverse assortment, with members from all factions, they must be using a method still unknown to our coalition," Azazel guessed.

"It could be possible, we'd have to lock existence on this plain, we could use this world as a beacon of sorts," Ajuka suggested.

"No need for that, I'll just make a quick call and then we'll meet up with Vali and use his team's technique to travel through there as a peerage. It was our king who got cursed in the first place," Zeref said as he took out his phone and called Kuroka and put it on speaker. "Hey Kuroka, it's Zeref, listen I need you to help a guy out, can you tell whoever that sets up that barrier for Vali to use while in the dimensional gap to help us?"

"I could, but what's in it for me, I'm already teaching Shirone shinjutsu and told her everything about that night, but what's in it for me if I set up the meeting," Kuroka asked.

"I'll talk Vali into letting you have his babies so you can have a powerful dragon lineage started," he offered since he heard from Koneko that she wanted that.

"I don't want Vali anymore, after all the time I've trained Shirone, I couldn't help but fallen in love with you, but I know you won't cheat or love anyone other than Mavis. So, the deal is this, if someone ever does find a way to kill an immortal and it's a one off, you and me get together if that ever happens," she offered.

"Let me call you back in five minutes," Zeref stated in a monotone voice, once he hung up, he calmly walked outside, where he sent up a massive blast of death magic leaving all the humans wondering what happened.

Once he walked back inside he was greeted with everyone looking at him, but only Mavis being the only one brave enough to say anything. "I know you don't want to, but would you rather deal with Sirzech's whining about how we didn't save his sister or have someone to keep you company if I ever die. The death scenario will never happen, but let's just say that it's possible for a second, if you didn't have a backup, then you would go off your rocker without me. What would be the death toll on the world, underworld, and heaven population if you ran wild after my death with nobody to real you in."

"Not even the other two dragon gods would be safe from my wrath, but I would rather not have to deal with the failure's constant whining, so fine," he grudgingly dialed the number again. "Fine, you can be my backup incase Mavis ever does die, and no, you cannot bring in anyone else, this is just so I don't go berserk and kill everyone in my path, understand?"

"I understand, and don't worry, in the mean time I won't go looking for such a thing, but if you and Mavis ever want a three way, you have my number. Now I'll contact Arthur and talk to him, he's the one that is able to let us go in and out of that place, call back when ready," Kuroka stated before hanging up.

"I thought you didn't want a harem, this sounds like the making of one," Azazel asked with a grin.

"Traditionally, harems are made up of four or more people, this would be a threesome, would be if I ever planned on her and I getting together. Eternity is a long time, and in that time Mavis could die and what killed her could need recharging. The only question is would you want a dragon god's power level wreaking havoc, or would you want a contingency plan just in case," Zeref asked.

"Not only that, but we can't have just anyone, if it was anyone, it needs to be someone who Zeref can stand to actually touch him in that way. From what I can see, only Kuroka fits that description, would you rather have life or death," Mavis also asked.

"I'd rather have life, but when Rias finds out, you know she'll be pissed," Azazel said with a frown at how logical they make their arguments.

"She can get over it, I will never have a harem and if she can't see that, she can burn for all I care," Zeref said with a shrug.

"Our very way of life is under constant siege by those terrorists in the chaos brigade, the underworld was attacked again yesterday, and the casualties from this most recent assault are still being tallied. Families from every corner of the realm are left grieving for the departed tonight, we can't associate ourselves with such filth. Collusion with the chaos brigade to save the devil king's sister, the people would stand against me," Sirzechs stated.

"If the public heard about our collaboration with Vali Lucifer, in no time at all, Shalba Beelzebub would find a way to spin the civil unrest to his advantage, so this decision could affect the stability of the underworld" Ajuka stated.

"You and I both know that whatever you say, the peerage is still going to find some way to go, so why are you even talking right now," Zeref asked rhetorically.

"We're going, you want to stop us, try and see how long you'll last, but we will be going, so save your breath," Mavis said sweetly.

"The whole peerage as well, we owe Rias too much to abandon her," Akeno stated as she and the rest of the peerage stepped beside the couple.

"We're fully prepared to sacrifice anything we can to bring her home safely," Kiba said.

"Rias took me in when I had no one else and treated me like a little sister, there is no way I can sit back and do nothing while she suffers," Asia said with closed eyes.

"Sirzechs, I remember making a promise the day you put me under your sister's care, I intend to make good on it, I swore I'd protect her, with my life if needed," Koneko stated with emotion.

"She gave me a forever home," Gasper said while Zeref and Mavis formed a small sweat drop each and thought, 'just say home.'

"Rias gave me a new lease on life, taking me in when I thought I lost everything," Xenovia said.

"We're going, with or without permission, and just so you know, I'm going as the dragon god of death, not a devil, so what authority do you have over me," Zeref asked with a sick grin.

"I thought you said you consider yourself a devil, are you going back on your word," Sirzechs asked, nobody breaks deals with him, well, almost nobody.

"I never gave you my word on that, should have gotten it in writing, huh, but we should be going Kuroka could call at any moment," he said back just as his phone went off with Kuroka's caller I.D. on it.

"I got you the meeting with him, it's at your destroyed clubhouse, see you later honey," was all Kuroka said before hanging up.

"I have a feeling that she will be more trouble than it's worth in the future, let's go, have fun waiting for a beat-up Rias," Zeref said before him and the rest of the peerage disappeared in a magic circle.

"Did he just say a beat-up Rias, he's not planning what I think he's planning is he," Irina asked Rossweisse.

"I don't want to know, or think about what this is going to bring," Azazel commented when he saw the look of anger on Sirzechs's face.

* * *

Old school house

When they got to the destroyed school building, Arthur was already there waiting for them with a glowing yellow sword in hand. "The holy royal sword, Collbrande, past to the heirs to the pendragon name, it bestows the power to rule, and cuts a path between dimensions," Arthur stated.

"Thanks for the informative lesson, but can we hurry this up, I've wanted a good excuse to put Rias's pride in it's true place and this is just the time to do it," Zeref said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Take a moment to prepare yourselves, the trip is fraught with danger," he said before stabbing his holy sword into the ground and letting a sphere of light engulf the peerage. After a moment or two he took the sword from the ground and turned to swing in a downward slant, tearing a hole in space as it cut through the air. Everyone was instantly inside of the cut and inside the dimensional gap not long after that, only wavy colors seemed to exist inside the gap, a never-ending void of wavy colors. They couldn't tell which colors were present because of Arthur's golden light field of course, but they could tell that it was vast and almost indescribable. Arthur put more of his magic into the sword and the small ball of light they were in grew to encompass a mass area. "Stay within the light, leave the field and you'll be swallowed by the nothingness, be aware this field will remain stable for one human world hour. Once the time limit has been reached, you will be ejected into our dimension, and to find Rias, you will need conviction. The strength of the gap can direct the flow, but not for the weak of heart, make sure to steal your hearts against its forces."

"Don't underestimate a Dragneel's hope for a fight, it's stronger than any gap," Zeref said with a toothy sick grin.

"Very well, I shall go now, goodbye," Arthur said before turning and walking into a small portal back to the home dimension.

They were left standing there for a few more moments until Xenovia spoke, "how should we start searching in a place where left and right are completely meaningless?"

"It's not only left or right, I can't tell what's up or down," Gasper stated in fear.

"Don't worry, Rias will be here very soon, and I can't wait for it," Zeref stated before a portal like Arthur went through appeared and out came Rias looking evil in the eyes.

"Rias we found you, come with us," Xenovia stated.

"I'm so glad," Asia exclaimed on the brink of tears before hovering to Rias's point, who then proceeded to almost attack Asia with a blast of destruction if it wasn't for Akeno moving her out of the way.

"Didn't you idiots listen to anything I said before, she's been cursed and in that curse, she sees us as enemies, so let me explain it to you in a better way. Think of Rias as a house, her mind is herself, she has been kidnapped and is held within her own house as a hostage, the only way to free her is to beat up the kidnappers and force them out. Is there a better way you wish for me to explain that Mavis or do you think they understand that," Zeref asked as he cracked his neck.

"That was fine, I think they got it, beat her up until she has to come with us for treatment would have made them worry anyway, but hope you enjoy the fight," Mavis said before she and the others backed away from him.

Rias rose her hand and shot a blast of destruction at Zeref, his response, to grin and swat it away like you would a fly. "Is that really the power that gave you the title of ruin princess, pathetic Gremory," he said before another blast was shot at him with the same results. "Pathetic, you can't even fight using your own emotions, and I actually thought giving you requip was a good idea, with no emotion you truly are pathetic." That got even more of a reaction out of her, her magic skyrocketed through her anger at his taunts as a shard was brought forth from her chest.

The shard was a scale from Zeref's balance breaker armor, how Loki got that was beyond him, but who cares, this just got a lot more exiting. "Requip," they heard Rias shout and soon a red light took over her form, and soon a soon a red dragon armor wearing Rias stood in her place. "Red dragon empress," Rias stated in a tone reminiscent of Erza to Mavis, and that alone shone the power it had.

Then they heard a Ddraig start sounding off one boost after another for what sounded like minutes upon minutes, and in the end stood a very powerful Rias. "I counted a thousand boosts to your power, you're making me very excited, I can't wait to tear into you," the look in Zeref's eye was almost evil as his eyes went from coal black to crimson red. In an instant of a single blink, Zeref formed two black spheres, one in each hand, and solidified them and making them look like black crystal balls. "Black shards," the spheres broke into hundreds of shards and flew straight for Rias who created a wave of destruction and destroyed them to create thousands of needle-like splinters instead. Zeref smirked, "black needle entrapment," all needles converged on Rias as she curled up into a ball to protect her exposed areas and caused the needles to hit dragon scale armor instead.

She ejected her arms outward and shattered the protective barrier that held back the dimensional gap from getting to the others. Not long after, maybe ten seconds, a portal swallowed up everyone else except Mavis sense she could stay here all she wanted. So, she did stay to watch the fight, who knows, maybe she'll learn a few new tricks against Rias when she would inevitably have to fight her if she didn't back off from Zeref.

"You shouldn't have done that, I always hold back when those that aren't used to seeing me fight are here, and now that they aren't, I can fade into the wonderful blackness that draws in all death," Zeref said with a twisted grin. Indeed, he did fade into the darkness that came with the gap, like a shadow at night, the blend was so perfect that you couldn't tell it was there.

Rias searched with both eyes and her senses, but could only find Mavis standing some ways off watching the fight with a sweet smile on her face. Then the unexpected happened, she felt pain, pain that coursed through her entire body like she never felt before, and she had to withstand pain resistance training with Kyouka. She looked to where the pain was and saw that Zeref was behind her with his hand through her right shoulder, literally through her shoulder in a bloody heap. Before she could react to anything else, Zeref was in front of her with his bloody hand around her neck chocking it with only muscle strength.

"Since I know you're listening in, I bet you thought I would give some emotional speech about how Rias was oh so great, didn't you, but the thing is Loki, I don't care about her that way. In fact, I barely care about her or any of those other people at all, the only one I care about is Mavis and she cares about Rias enough to go this far for her so I have to as well. So, if you were betting that I wouldn't have the will or conviction in my duty as her pawn to attack her, you have your intel very wrong," he informed.

Loki, looking in through Rias's eyes, looked on in his own horror as his plan went up in flames as he saw Zeref pound Rias with punch after punch to anything he felt like hitting. The gut, shoulders, spine, jaw, cranium, legs, and even going so far as to punch her breasts with enough force equal to a cannon ball. When Zeref was sure she had enough was when he let up on the beating, and by then the armor had taken such a beating that it was destroyed and all that was left was an unconscious Rias.

"Better get her back to the others, wouldn't want them to think I killed their king, would I, Mavis," Zeref asked her before teleporting Rias back to the rest of the peerage.

"No you wouldn't, but why did you beat her so bad, surely you could have knocked her out before the fighting began, it's not like you actually enjoyed the fight, nice act though," Mavis replied.

"Now how would you know that I was acting, especially if I was a pretty good actor that it was a nice act," he asked her with a mischievous smirk.

"Because I can see right through you, and we both know that was an act, to bad she won't remember it with the mind control in place, but seeing as how the message to Loki was clear, can you really complain," she asked with her own smirk.

"We should probably get back, I've already seen big red and I know he's on his way, though I do suppose we have a little time before we have to go back, want to spar," Zeref asked.

"And risk you winning our always in standing bet on how we spend our night together, which for me is fun but sorer in the morning, I don't think so," Mavis denied.

"Fine, but the next one will be worse," he stated as he made a teleportation circle and teleported them home.

* * *

Zeref's home

The moment they stepped outside of the circle, a fist connected with Zeref's face, he just stood in place as the fist broke his nose, and looking past said fist found a very angry red-haired devil king. "Do you have any idea how bad a shape Rias was in when she was literally dropped on the table in front of us," he asked in a growl.

Sirzechs pulled his fist back and allowed Zeref to straighten his momentarily crooked nose before the fallen angels' leader spoke, "how did you beat her this badly, I thought for sure you would pull back a little."

"I did pull back, quite a lot actually, even went so far as to verbally abuse her to through her off, and yes I do know how bad a shape she was in when I sent her to where Asia was. The reason I know is because I put her in that shape, any other pointless questions because it's been a rather long and tiring day, I'm going to bed," Zeref stated before turning to walk out.

"By the way Asia, here's the templates for everything we've done for the last few weaks like promised," Mavis said while she handed over everything they did, and yes it was how the made love together.

"Thank you so much, I've been getting so much fan mail for new stuff, but with this information from my creative team I can finish it," Asia said with a wink as she finished healing Rias.

"What are you talking about," Sirzechs asked with an extremely annoyed look on his face.

"Asia's second book based on our love life, her first one was so good it made to the New York Times best seller list in America, her fans have been dying for more from her," Mavis stated with a sweet smile.

"Wait, what book," Azazel asked in shock and hope that it wasn't what he thought it was.

"That report you made her write about mine and Mavis's first time, she made an actual book out of it with her writing skills, we sent it to a publisher and one thing led to another and her book was a great hit all around the world. Ever since then, as her creative team, we've kept her up to date on everything we did in the bedroom, and in return we get a check as the creative team behind the brilliant author known as Asia Argento. Any other dumb questions that need answering twin failure pack," Zeref explained before heading upstairs with Mavis.

"I really hate those two, I swear they're getting more and more out of control with each passing day, and the girls living here are just loving it," Azazel noted with a hint of fear.

"Yes, if this keeps going then we might have more and more fights to cause issue during fights with the chaos brigade, we need to be ready for that eventuality," Sirzechs stated with a frown.

"Don't go thinking about taking Mavis away from him, nobody would survive his wrath if you did," Grayfia stated as she pulled the cheek of Sirzechs.

"I wouldn't even dream of it, they're both immortal and hence, any damage done is only as good as a prick on a finger, we need an actual truce, and I have an idea for that," he said with a smirk.

'You are going to get killed if you do what I think you're doing, so I'm just going to stay out of it as long as possible,' Azazel thought to himself.

* * *

A few days later

Zeref was sitting at his seat in the ORC room with Mavis by his side as they did their homework, in truth they could have this done in no time at all, but it was nice to slow down now and again. They were so engrossed in working with each other that they didn't notice the rest of the peerage come in with a pack of papers in hand until it was dropped in front of them. When Zeref looked up he saw the entire peerage, including the newest member Rossweisse as the newest rook. The look they each had in their eyes was not a good look for devils to have, not by a long shot.

"What's with that look," Zeref finally asked as he noticed that Kiba and Gasper hanged back, so it was the girls' plan, meaning a seducing attempt.

"I remembered you mentioning that you were always a good emperor and always followed the law and interest of the people, is that still true," Rias asked with a sling on her arm, she still had some damage that was left to heal.

"I'm not going to like this am I," he stated as Rias took the first page of the stack that was on the table.

"The following is a list of names for those that wish to be in Zeref's harem that will be enacted when the petition has been completed:  
Mavis  
Kuroka  
Rias  
Akeno  
Koneko  
Xenovia  
Asia  
and from hence forth, all debate about the topic shall be put to silence," Rias announced. She then motioned down to the rest of the papers and the couple saw that it was full of signatures from everyone from the underworld to some who have to be from heaven with some of the names on the list. "That is all the names we were required to acquire and then some, even Ophis signed if you can believe it, she said and I quote, 'maybe then he won't seem so powerful if he waists energy on you people'."

Zeref sat there in silence for a moment or two before he grabbed the stack of papers and burned them all and grabbed his own paper and requiped a stamp out of his space and stamped the page. He made a copy and gave the copy to Rias and took Mavis's hand as they wordlessly teleported in front of Sirzechs in his office with a nice smile on his face as if he'd won.

Zeref slammed the paper on his desk as he and Mavis left to do something away from the people that didn't know the meaning of the words 'no harem'. Sirzechs looked at the paper and in big bold red letters were the words, "Harem Application-Denied," and below that was a spot for reasoning, on it was, "People on list other than Mavis is not my love." Now Sirzechs was found hours later banging his head on his stone throne with the paper in his hands.


End file.
